COLLECT & CONTRAST
by Kawaii Hana
Summary: Hina, a classmate of the Gang, notices something going on between the tomboyish Fuuko and the aloof Tokiya. But how does she have time to do stalking and matchmaking these two when she also got a lot in her plate of her own lovelife? Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

**Author's Note:** Hey people of the world! I have now come out of the Cave of Procrastination and into the Light of Inspiration… *gasps* OK, that was lame. Sorry… So, anyway, this ToFuu story serves as sort of a little break from my other fics, such as my first Tofuu story, "Reunion of the Hearts". Well, I haven't updated that in a long time… If you guys noticed though, our favorite pair in that story has grown to mature adults in their 20's. So, Tokiya's isn't that stoic or aloof anymore nor is Fuuko with the tomboyish attitude.

So, this story sort of goes back to their high school days with their signature attitudes explicitly shown. But there's a twist, however… The story will be narrated by an outsider's point of view, a.k.a an OC… As always, my Flame of Recca fics is solely based on the anime as it has pretty much a very ambiguous ending. But I do have some references taken from manga such as the name of their school.

Sure hope you guys enjoy it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER ONE: In the Eyes of Stranger… **

It was just like how any day of my teenage life starts with.

Heck, I can narrate it to you right now…

The sun goes up. My alarm clock rings at 5:00AM. I wake up… I take a bath… I eat breakfast and leave for school by 6:10 AM. First is Homeroom by Tatesako-sensei at 7 AM sharp –always boring. The only time I actually listen when Sensei announces the festivals and events for the school. Next subject is Basic Algebra at 7:35 AM… Uggh, my head would always suffer a migraine during this period… Then comes P.E… As soon as the Algebra class ends by 8:35 AM, we go straight to the locker rooms to change into to our T-shirts and bloomers for us girls and jogging pants for boys… After the rigorous activities at 10:15, it was now rigorous training for the brain… English… Learning a language you did not learn until you are age 13 is a bit of a challenge, I must say… At 11:30 AM, it was now for long-awaited one-hour-and-a-half- long Lunch break… Some, who brought their homemade bentous, stay behind and eat in the classroom, while the rest who did not bring any, go downstairs to buy food from the cafeteria. By 1:00 PM, classes resume with Japanese next. 2 PM is Biology. Thursdays and Fridays are Lab days. And finally, we go back to Tatesako-sensei again, teaching Japanese History… The classes end by 4 PM. By then, we have gone to our respective clubs and other extracurricular activities. By 6:30 PM or depending on how each club sessions end, we all go home…

And that's that… Life as a mere student has always been uneventful. Today was always exactly like yesterday as if there was no distinction at all – just a continuous never-ending circle.

Who am I, by the way? My name is Shibata Hinako, 16 years old. But my family and close friends refer to me as Hina (xD). I'm a freshman studying at Nashikiri High school – a place just a few blocks past our home. Although I'm not what everyone calls it a genius, I do study and work hard to attain good grades since I certainly don't want to come out last. Well, since the first day of freshman year, it was pretty normal. Classes, club activities, hanging out with friends… and all that…

Nothing special…

But there was that one time just right after the summer break that was particularly peculiar. There had not been a dull moment or a boring day ever since… But first, I have to explain a couple of things…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Our class, 1-C, is a melting pot, ranging from the most genius to the dumbest, from the bullies to the bullied ones, and few other standout personalities. And these particular standouts have caught my eye recently.

First off, there was that ninja boy, Hanabishi Recca, the son of the Fireworks store owner. He was the one that every yankee (or idiot) wants to beat – just so that Hanabishi will become his ninja forever… Tsk! If you ask my opinion, that ninja concept is so corny and so obsolete. I can't believe there is still one lone person in this 21st century world that would still apply to that. Well now, I do. It's Hanabishi Recca…

One of those people who relentlessly chase after and fight Hanabishi was that big guy, Ishijima Domon. It was hard to believe he is still a freshman like me. I have a feeling he is a repeater. His huge body, his pierced nose and his Mohawk-shaved head… All of these are attributes are given to a stereotypical delinquent, alright. But there's one catch… He is particularly infatuated with a tomboyish girl. Well, what I can say? Maybe even a tough-tough guy like him would go insane for a woman. In Ishijima-san's case though, he is beyond critically insane for this girl.

And she happens to be also one of my classmates, the purple-headed Kirisawa Fuuko. Honestly, if she hadn't been my classmate since Junior high, I would have mistaken her for a boy. That's coz she just acts like one – loud and bold… and quite proud of it, too. But, that wouldn't be necessary. Because since we're all around 15-16 years old, Fuuko's the lucky one. She's the one who developed quite a large chest. That is the irony, though. She may act like a male but the regular clothes that she wears suggest the opposite. Just like Ishijima and those other stupid yankees, she wanted to defeat Hanabishi ever since… um… since the beginning… And when I say the beginning, I mean since Elementary days… Sigh…

But alas, that fighting-for-ninja thing is over. Why? Because that ninja boy has finally found the one person he was going to serve. But, of all the people in the world, it had to be that mild-mannered girl…

Her name was Sakoshita Yanagi – a brunette, straight A's student. Though, she's not my classmate this year, I know her quite well since the Junior High days. She is the only child from a well-to-do family and works part time at a day care center. I can't imagine how this delicate girl was able to win the ninja's favor. But for some reason, one day, Hanabishi goes around calling her his 'hime', constantly by her side. But come to think of it, I don't think Yanagi-chan won Hanabishi's service by fighting him to death. She probably won his heart - the old-fashioned way… You know what I mean! After all, Yanagi-chan is pretty much the epitome of the pure, innocent girl… And Hanabishi Recca, though really weird about his ninja otakuness, is still your average 16 year teenager… It's not surprising how Yanagi-chan had finally tamed the self-proclaimed "ninja"…

Well, the school had gotten used to it though, as have Ishijima, Fuuko-san and I.

But this is not all… The most unexpected is next… It was a particularly ordinary day, too… About a day or so after Hanabishi pledged his allegiance to his "Hime", while the whole school were raving about on how the hell Yanagi-chan did it. It seems even Mikagami–senpai started to have interest into the whole matter. There were rumors that he had approached Recca in a fountain park…

Mikagami Tokiya was also a Nashikiri High School student, one year above me. And he was the school's "idol". You know how this goes: Excellent grades. Angelic face. Teachers' star pupil. Aloof personality. His shoe box and locker crammed with chocolates every Valentine's day… Well, he always has confession letters in every single day, anyway… Yup, he was pretty much the popular type that the girls go crazy about. I'm ashamed to say that the reason there were more freshman girls than the boys in Nashikiri High in our year is because of him. While I particularly do think he is hot, being endowed with good looks and good brains, I was kinda turned off by his aloofness. So, rest assured, I am not one of those crazy fangirls that flock in our school…

But I was sorely mistaken about Senpai…

It was right after classes ended as it normally did. A friend of mine named Yuuto and I decided to hang out at the local amusement park. While he was away buying our snacks and I left alone sitting on a bench, I saw it… Mikagami-senpai going inside the Hall of Mirrors with Hanabishi… And then, despite the hustle and bustle of the amusement park, I thought I heard crashes from that direction… I saw Yanagi-chan hurrying over inside with Fuuko-san and Ishijima. All three were wearing worried expressions. Something was definitely going on inside… Something really bad… Before I could go in and check things out for myself, my friend had returned. His hands were full, trying to hold all the snacks and not drop them. I had opted to just tell a maintenance staff member instead.

"What's wrong, Hina? Did something happen?" My particular friend asked me.

"Oh nothing… I thought I heard a crash in the Hall of Mirrors."

My friend responded with a shrug and went on to seat at the bench beside me, as we ate. And he began to talk about something about his karate club that he was a member off. But I wasn't really listening to him. I was obviously worried about what I saw just a few moments ago…

I've never actually seen Mikagami-senpai being involved with people… So imagine my surprise when I saw Mikagami-senpai going in the Hall of Mirrors… with Hanabishi Recca, of all people. Did he want Hanabishi to be his personal ninja? Naah… Was he upset about the news that Yanagi became the "ninja's master"? Pfft! No way! No way was Senpai going to involve himself with that kind of nonsense! Or would he…? But the fact that I saw that he was actually conversing with another student was surprising enough already…

Suspiciously, there was a news article about the rampaged Hall of Mirrors in the local amusement park, the next day. I just know that Hanabishi and the others had something to do it because I saw him and Mikagami-senpai go in there BEFORE I heard the crashing sounds…

It was obvious it was them who destroyed the place but… mysteriously, nobody got in trouble at all…

0-0-0-0-0-0

After that incident, things suddenly went peaceful… Everyone at school has gotten used to the fact that Yanagi-chan had tamed the reckless Ninja boy. Fuuko-san and Ishijima-san had suddenly become friends with their former nemesis. And Mikagami-senpai? Well, not much changed to him, really…

A week since the "Hall of Mirrors" incident, after I had gone home from school, there was this piece of news that my father, a doctor at a local hospital, had me shocked… The trio was found injured while they were at Tatesako-sensei's house. At first, when my father told me about it, I snorted.

"Oh c'mon, Otou-san… Those three are always prone to injuries from all their fighting. There's nothing new about it."

"No, Hina… Listen…" And he proceeded to tell me where their injuries came from. I had my mouth agape throughout the entire story. For the first time, I heard from Otou-san that they weren't fighting at each other anymore; rather they were defending themselves from someone. Sensei's house was found ransacked. Fuuko-san and Sensei's wife were seriously injured. Hanabishi and Ishijima were okay but it seemed they were in a pretty big and dangerous fight. Tatesako-sensei and Yanagi-chan were nowhere to be found…

What on earth could have happened in Tatesako-sensei's house? Did Hanabishi cause another rampage again? That would be impossible. Tatesako-sensei was a ninja otaku like Hanabishi. That's the reason why he is even in our class. No teacher actually wanted to have Hanabishi under their supervision. That way, after class, they could go on and on all about ninja as long as they want. Surely, he wouldn't want to cause trouble in his favorite sensei's house…

This startling news spread quickly to the school the next day. Well, there was nothing strange about that. One teacher and a student, two people from our school… are missing after all. My worries went to the trio. Despite being the topic of every conversation in school, they were down and unusually quiet… Was this the first time they've lost? I couldn't help but feel sorry for them… Here they were being scrutinized for being the troublemakers, and the ones at fault for that incident… But nobody had ever paused to think that they've just lost their two friends…

Well, the next day…

It was like nothing bad had actually happened… Tatesako-sensei and Yanagi-chan were back! Imagine our shocked faces when Sensei showed up for our Homeroom. His explanation for everything that transpired was that it was burglars who ransacked his house because of his valuable collection of ancient ninja artifacts and such… Hanabishi-san and the others had unfortunately been there in the wrong place in the wrong time… He explained that while the trio tried to fight back, they were helpless against those pros of the crime world. They kidnapped Sensei and Yanagi-chan for good measure… But they would leave them alone in an abandoned lot, unharmed and free…

Which is why the two were able to go back safely…

I sneaked a glance at the trio… They were back in their usual energetic selves, of course. But what really caught my eye is that they were obviously trying to hide their injuries… Fuuko-san, for example, is someone whom I have never seen wearing our school-issued pink blazer… And yet, here she was… complete with the ribbon and everything… The same goes to the boys, too… They were all buttoned up and their sleeves not rolled up this time… It was bizarre…

Then, something clicked inside my head… Somehow how it made sense…

Hanabish and his gang went out of their way to save Sensei and Yanagi-chan last night…

Yes, I can't believe that they were able to do something that amazing in just one night… But, just what explanation is there? Those three are the most hot-headed people I know… Surely, if one of their friends gets hurt, they would do something about it… no matter what dire consequences may befall them…

Whatever it is that they did supposedly; I honestly thought it was very brave of the trio to save them. I think I have gotten the wrong impression about them. They are not how they appear to be…

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was now the end of the school day once again… Everyone was still talking about Sensei and Yanagi's safe and miraculous return… Our class, 1-C, is quite popular now… Everyone seems to be "star struck" at us whenever we pass by the hallway or enter the school cafeteria… It was quite bizarre…

"Himee! Are you ready to go home now!?" I could hear Recca's voice from a distance. He was at the Yanagi's classroom next to ours. For some reason, I found myself hiding behind the door. Yes, I know… I was eavesdropping… I know it's wrong but I just couldn't resist…

"Just a minute, Recca-kun…" Yanagi replied shortly after… I rolled my eyes. Yep, they are definitely an item. No denying there…

"Heeeey you two lovebirds!" Fuuko suddenly came bursting inside, unknowingly hitting my head when she slammed the door. I had to bite my lower lip, to not make a sound.

"Fuuko-chan, w-we're not… uh…" I can hear Yanagi stuttering her words. I can imagine her face getting red. It would surely look cute.

"Awww! No need to be shy, Yanagi-chan!" Fuuko encouraged.

"Fuuko-chan, my love!" Ishijima-san swooped down to hug Fuuko but she stepped back and he landed painfully on the floor instead.

"Owww… Fuuko-chan, why?"

"Domon!? Would you please!?"

"Sorry…"

"So what's this all about? I heard Hanabishi is calling us here…" Mikagami–senpai suddenly appeared before them. I didn't notice that he had actually gone into the room. Wait, if he's here, does this mean he also was involved in rescuing Yanagi-chan and Tatesako-sensei, too?

"Oh good! Everyone's here! Listen up!" Hanabishi began to call everyone's attention. "Kage Houshi just sent me message. She said there's something she wanted show us in her house. I asked Tatesako-sensei and he said he's willing to take us to whatever that place is… I hear it's over the mountains…"

Kage Houshi? Who is this person? Was she involved in the rescue last night, too? There is just so many questions…

"Let's meet up by the construction site again… I'm sure everybody knows that place…."

I have to go now… Whatever what they're planning to do…. I better not get myself involved… I sneaked one last glance at this unlikely group of friends… They may be all mismatched but they sure look great together…

Little did I know… I was headed in for the greatest surprise of my life yet…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

OK, this is the end of the chapter…. But wait, there's more… Click on the next chapter! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER TWO: A Memorable Walk Home…**

I must say… My very first summer break as a high schooler is waaay better than all my summers combined. Since we've reached a certain age, there were a lot of things we can do without a parent or a guardian watching you all the time…

Throughout much of my summer break, I have been hanging out with Yuuto Suzuki a lot. My father gets really annoyed about it but hey, the guy always calls me up, what can I do? Well, he isn't really calling me every single day – just only on his days off from his karate club trainings. And I didn't have much choice either. I hadn't particularly made any girl friends during the first semester at school. They were either too snobby, too shallow or… too much Mikagami-senpai in their heads. So basically, Yuuto-kun is all I've got… Well, I used to be close to Yanagi-chan from way back but… she's obviously in a more tight-knit group of friends.

After hanging out with Yuuto-kun a lot, I got to know him a lot better. He would soon be entering an Inter-High school Karate Tournament almost right after the summer break ends. It's really a big deal for them because for the first time, a freshman can participate in the tournament as long as he meets all qualifications. Yuuto-kun's been working hard all summer, I can tell. Whenever we hang out, he'd always appears with small cuts and bruises on his arms and his legs. But he still greets me with a smile. I always wonder why he still calls me up when he needs this small amount of time to take a rest.

So after that blissful summer break, a startling piece of news was featured all across the world: Mouri Kouran had died in a tragic accident near his vacation gala. That was kind of sad. He was a really good man, giving a lot to charities and all. But when I do see his face on the billboards, on the newspapers, or on TV, I do find it quite unsettling for some reason.

In my neighborhood, I heard that we had a new neighbor who just moved in but seems to have not come out of his house yet… This house was two houses away from Fuuko-san's home. Speaking of which, the Kirisawa Family that lived across the street from us, adopted a 9-year old girl named Ganko. Fuuko-san seems to be thrilled to have a little sister.

There is also something startling happening at school today. This time, I found Mikagami-senpai actually hanging out with the gang now. Did something happen over the summer break with them? Probably… The summer break was the perfect time to bond. But I do have trouble imagining Senpai having fun… What does he think is fun, anyway? Studies, perhaps? Most likely…

So… Here we were again… I, Shibata Hinako, stalking Hanabishi Recca and his pals… There was something really different about them now. It was like they've experienced something worthwhile, which probably why they looked closer together than they were before the summer break.

Hanabishi-san still looks after his "hime", Yanagi-chan. Fuuko-san is still loud and proud. Ishijima-san is still lovesick with her. And Mikagami-senpai is still the brooding silent type. But for some reason, they seemed to have been together for like 10 years. Naturally, the whole school is talking behind their back again, particularly Senpai's fangirls. Well, one does get curious as to why Mikagami-senpai chose to socialize all of a sudden…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Friday. The first weekend since the summer break seemed to be what's in everybody's minds right now. I wondered if Yuuto-kun would still have the time to hang out with me. The Karate Club would definitely use that time for training. So imagine my relief when he texted me…

_Hina? Can u come ovr by d fountain park? Let's hang out… Like the old times… _

OK then, I thought. At least, we'll hang out at Friday night. That way I can't say that I missed out all the fun. We won't be able to meet up after school because our clubs differ in times to go home so I'll probably be at the fountain park first waiting for a bit. As I got out of the school gate, a particularly familiar loud voice swept across…

"Miiii-chaaaan! Let's walk home!"

It was Fuuko-san, tugging Mikagami-senpai's arm with force. She calls him "Mi-chan"? Oh boy, some girls are just going to breathe balls of fire now… If they were going home together, that means Senpai is actually our new mystery neighbor. I wonder why he moved to a different place.

So since Yuuto-kun wouldn't come out of school for another hour, I figured maybe I should follow this unlikely pair back into our neighborhood. I really want to know how Senpai is as a neighbor. Granted, he'll be aloof and serious but I just want to see how it goes.

And so we three walked… I made sure I kept a really big distance between the two. But it seems they don't notice me at all. The two have been loudly arguing at each other since they started walking.

"Ne, ne, Michan?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Senpai said irritably.

"Pfft! Oh come on you! We're friends! And we're neighbors to boot!" said Fuuko in an excited voice.

"That's what I was afraid of," said the aloof sophomore.

"Huh? Say again? Hey, let me remind you: Recca, Yanagi-chan, Domon and I paid for that house! Our parents were gracious enough to allow us to do so! And look? The house is in a perfect location! It's only 4 blocks away from school. It's on a well-lit street! And… It's near to where we live so you can come to us if you have any problems!"

Oooh I see, I thought. So that's why he moved. His friends are such good people. They've come out of their way to help a friend. I wonder why he needed a home, though. Where are his parents? Were they working abroad or…

"Yes, I know! And I already said that I am grateful! But the thing is you are ruining my everyday school routine!" Countered Mikagami-senpai.

"Me? Ruining your school routine? I'm adding a little bit of spice into your boring world!"

"And also," began Senpai again. "The only reason why your parents liked that I live nearby is so that I can tutor you… Your grades are just terrible!"

"What can I do!? I'm not a genius like you! You should help people who need a bit of guidance, you know!"

"And why did I have to waste my time tutoring you when you spend half of our tutoring sessions watching shoujo anime shows!?"

I found myself giggling a bit. So Fuuko-san is into shoujo anime. I've always had this image of her that she prefers the more action-oriented shounen genre. But it seems she is way more feminine than one might think. And Mikagami-senpai actually tutors her, too? No wonder she has improved lately. I bet the Mikagami fangirls are going to breathe Hellfire at her. But I don' think they can take her on… Aw man… I don't wanna admit this but stalking is kinda fun. You learn about this people something new every day!

"OK! OK! Sorry! I'll pre-tape them first!" Fuuko-san said.

"Pre-tape them? Stop watching them! You are not a child anymore! You should be focusing on the more important things in life like which college are you going to enroll or what job do you want to have in the future! Listen here: Time is something that passes by in an instant! If you don't make the very important decisions at the right time, you'll get caught in the maelstrom!" Senpai scolded.

Fuuko fake-gasped. "Whoa! Whoa! Is this the Mikagami-sama that we've come to know as the Ice King? He just gave really deep advice there! Hey! Everyone! Mi-chan has just told me to get my useless life back together!"

"Dammit Kirisawa! I was trying to level with you! And you're treating it like a joke!"

Awww… I couldn't help but flash a big smile as I continue to observe these two walking home. It seems Hanabishi-san and Yanagi-chan's not the only couple in their gang. These two looked perfect for each other. Exact opposites, sure… But I'm sure they'll work it out. I am soo their number one fan! (xD)

"Don't worry!" Fuuko-san continued to speak. "I'm channeling everything you're saying but… Sometimes you just can't shake off the little pleasures in life. And you know what? Maybe that's your problem! You're the one who doesn't know how to have fun!"

Senpai snorted. "I don't know any fun. Fun is for losers…"

"Aww, come on you!" Fuuko-san said. "You're still 17, you know. You just said: Time is something that goes by in a flash! You'd better make the most of it! To start off, maybe you should learn how laugh! Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!"

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?"

And then I saw something I never expected to see… During the struggle, Fuuko-san had accidentally tripped and fell onto the pavement, dragging down Senpai along with her. So in the end, Senpai ended up ON TOP on Fuuko. There was a few seconds of silence… And Senpai inched closer towards her face…

I think he was whispering something like, "I don't know how to have fun? I could kiss you right now, you know…"

That thought excited me too much that I let out a squeal. Oh Crap… They heard me… As soon as I let out the sound, their focus suddenly shifted in my direction.

"Ah damn! That's Hina-chan. She's in my class! Hina-chan! Wait! This is not what you think it is!"

In a split second, the pair was already in front of me, trying to explain. How come they were too fast? What is with that superhuman speed?

"N-No! Don't worry guys. I-I uh… I saw the whole thing… Fuuko-san tripped and Senpai fell down, too. It's OK… It was an accident, I know."

"OK... Good…. Whew…" Fuuko sighed. "Ah! Oh yeah! Mi-chan, this is Shibata Hinako. She lives across the street from us. You know, she's the daughter of the doctor…"

"I see. Hello, I have just moved in to your neighborhood. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you personally, Senpai. L-Listen, I just remembered I have to meet Yuuto-kun… errr… Suzuki Yuuto-kun from the Karate Club in the fountain park… So, uhm, bye!" That said, I rushed off from their sight like the wind… Whew… that was a close call…

0-0-0-0-0-0

So here I was now sitting on the bench by a fountain, waiting for Yuuto-kun to show up. All the while, I was thinking just what a big moment I've ruined. But they have certainly made a bit of a progress towards romantic time…

"Hina-chan!"

Finally, Yuuto-kun has arrived. He still had his school bag with him. "Did you wait long? Sorry, our coach has been giving longer speeches recently."

"I've waited a bit. But it's OK. So where to?"

"Can we start off the Café Poirot first? I am so hungry!"

I giggled. "OK!"

And so we were off to eat at the nearby café first. Afterwards, we went to a video game arcade we always went to during the summer break. It was kind of nice… Going back to these things… The sun was already down by the time we were ready to go home and call it a day. It was back at the fountain park where things began to shift in direction…

"I had fun today, Yuuto-kun! Maybe we should do this every Friday?"

"Y-Yeah! Let's do that!"

There was a bit of a pause for a while. Then without warning, Yuuto-kun grabbed my hands and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Hina! The thing is…. I never really got the guts to tell you this…. But I have always liked you!"

"E-Eh…?"

"Well, since Middle School, actually… It's just that I was too scared to tell you….. Well, bottomline is: will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh? I-I uh…. Erm…."

I was tongue-tied. How am I supposed to respond in a sudden situation like this? I have never been confessed to by anyone at all. This is all going too fast!

"I-I''ll have to think about it, Yuuto-kun… Sorry…"

Then from the background bushes, a big voice boomed, "See? I told you he was gonna confess! Whoa!"

Out of from the bushes, Fuuko-san and Mikagami-senpai came bursting forth. I couldn't believe this… How come these two followed me all the way up to the fountain park? Were they keeping watch at me coz I might spill the beans on them with what I saw earlier? Great…. Just what I need…

"Kirisawa-san! Mikagami-senpai!" Yuuto exclaimed.

"Hey there, Suzuki! That was so brave of you to finally 'fess up! Everyone knows you've had the hots for Hina-chan since Middle School!"

"Eh?" I was bewildered. This was the first time I have heard of this. How come I never noticed at all? Was I that thick-headed? Yuuto-kun was now going red in the face.

"Well, it's getting late… We all live in the same street. Don't worry, Hina-chan's in safe hands…" Fuuko-san said excitedly.

"You? Safe hands? We're doomed." Senpai threw one small insult and promptly gets a kick in the shin. "Ouch…"

"Really?" Yuuto-kun said. "That's fine. I'll walk Hina home with you, guys. If that's okay with you…"

"S-Sure…" I replied. I'd rather have Yuuto-kun along. I don't really like Fuuko-san and Senpai probing me with questions that I don't know the answer to…

And so we were on way home... again…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Letting Yuuto-kun come along was a huuuuge mistake on my part. Ever since we started walking, Yuuto-kun and I have not spoken a word to each other… Things have suddenly gotten really awkward between us. All the while Fuuko-san and Senpai seemed to have calmed down together… So it has been a really silent walk home…

Then, as Yuuto-kun looked away for just a fraction of a second, I pleaded at Fuuko-san for help. And the purple head gave me a wink… She knows just what exactly she is going to do…

"MI-CHAAAN!" She suddenly gave poor Senpai a big push. It was so hard that it completely knocked him out of balance…

"Damn you! What is the big idea!?"

Fuuko-san giggled but pretty soon, was laughing her insides out. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and so did Yuuto-kun. It was like watching a live slapstick comedy kind of show. And it was for free to boot.

We finally arrived in our street. The first to come into her doorstep was Fuuko-chan… Yup, she's my best friend now! She has helped me a lot back there.

"Well, see you on Monday, Suzuki! And you too Mi-chan! You should get out of that house once in while!"

"Whatever…" Came a monotonous reply as Senpai was dashing straight to his house, hurriedly opening his front door and closing with a big slam. Clearly, today was not his day…

And finally, I was right in front of my doorstep…

"S-so, uhm… see you on Monday, too…"

"Hey Hina! Wait… Um…"

I turned back to him…

"Maybe you should forget what I just said!"

"E-eh?"

"It's just… if things are going to be like this… Then I'd rather that we just go back to being fr-"

"Stop!"I found myself speaking, as I held his hands. "S-Stop! D-Don't say it…"

And he did stop and was looking directly at my eyes…

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a direct reply quickly… It's just that… This is the first time someone has ever confessed to me. I didn't what to say or what to think! And Senpai and Fuuko-chan suddenly showed up…. I kind of panicked… But please, don't take it back…"

"OK…" Yuuto-kun's eyes were now lighting up…. It was like it was filling up with hope… "When can I hear your reply, then…?"

I looked down and saw that we were still holding hands. And it doesn't look like he was going to let go… And well, the atmosphere was suddenly good for some reason…

"OK… How about now?" I said. "Yes!"

"Yes… what?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" It was Fuuko-chan again. She was out of her house and in her flip-flops… "I'm sorry! When I saw you two holding hands, I just had to see this! Congratulations you two!"

Both of us said our thanks, still not yet letting go of our hold.

"Now, Suzuki-kuun! You better not break her heart! Or else I'll be the one to pound you off! You hear me?"

"Ehehe…" Said Yuuto-kun with a sweat drop. "Don't worry, I promise I won't let anything happen to her…"

"D'awww… Oh wait! Mi-chan! I have to tell Mi-chan!"

"Err… Fuuko-chan! Wait! There's no need… Um…" Too late! Fuuko-chan sped off like the wind to Mi-chan's… errr… I mean…Senpai's house and banging the hell out off the front door.

Pretty soon, the purple head was dragging the poor guy in his pajamas out into the street. Senpai was holding an ice-cold compress onto his forehead. He must be having a really big headache right now. Poor guy…

"See!? Look at that! Hina-chan finally said yes! They're a couple now!"

Senpai just stared at Fuuko with a dead expression. But then, he turned at us and said. "Congrats to you two…. I wish you all the best…"

"Arigato…"

"Arigato!"

Senpai took a deep breath and then looked at Fuuko-chan with the sternest look I have ever seen him give. "And as for you! What kind of person in her right mind would go out eavesdropping on someone else's conversation!? And who the hell bangs the front door when their neighbor is minding his own business!?"

"Hey! I was just trying to tell you good news! And-"

"Umm…" Yuuto-kun interrupted my attention. "It doesn't look like they're going to be stopping soon. This is first time I have seen Mikgami-senpai like this…"

"Me too…" I answered. "But it looks like I 'm going to be seeing more like that in the near future…"

"Well, uh… My house is far off from here…"

"OK… take care… Oh and call me when you get home!"

"Sure thing! Bye…"

"Bye…"

And so my boyfriend…. Hmm…. It has a nice ring into it. As my boyfriend was walking off towards his home, Fuuko-chan and Senpai were still having a go at each other. The dogs were already barking. The cats were hissing…. And there were babies crying and I'm sure a grown up would appear in the street and give them a proper scolding… But my attention was still at Yuuto-kun fading into the darkness…

After this memorable walk home, there had not been a boring day or a dull moment ever since… Especiallly with Mikgami-senpai and Fuuko-chan around…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alright! Finally finished with the chapter! Don't worry, guys…. The story is far from over…. I plan this to be at least 12 chapters long. If I don't plan how many chapters am I going work on, I'm afraid I'll just neglect it like what I do to my other uncompleted fics…

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far… Please leave behind a review… Thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER THREE: His Only Princess…**

It is a big mystery, actually.

It was like the school has a magical entity of some sort that checks out each and every one of her students when they exit her walls. It is because here we are… The weekend has passed. I haven't told anyone at all yet and it seems I didn't need to worry. The minute I went inside the school and was changing into my indoor shoes, all my girl batch mates were flocking around me.

"Hinako-saan! Omedetou!"

"Hina-chan! I wish you and Yuuto-kun the best to come!"

"Hinako! You're so lucky! I haven't confessed to Mikagami-kun yet!"

All I could say in all that chaos was "Thank you" and "Oh yes thanks" over and over again. How in the world did everybody know when I haven't told anyone yet…? The only ones who knew of this secret were…

"Hina-chaaaan! How are you, best friend!?"

It was Fuuko-chan, no doubt about it. I don't think it was Senpai spilling the beans either, seeing as he spent the whole weekend recuperating from that disastrous Friday night. I wasn't able to stalk them this weekend because I was with Yuuto-kun.

"Fuuko-chan?" I called her out with a pout in my face. "Did you tell all the people in our year about me and Yuuto-kun?"

"Eh? But all the people in our year have been waiting for you two to finally get together!"

"Okay! Seriously? Am I the only person who didn't see that the guy has been secretly in love with me for years?"

"Three years and counting, Hina…" It was Yuuto-kun finally making his entrance…

"Kyaaa! Here comes the Knight in Shining Armor!" Fuuko-chan excitedly pushed me towards him. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone!"

"T-Three years?" I asked. "It has been that long?"

"Yup, and all that waiting was worth it…"

My cheeks were threatening to go red when suddenly…

"Excuse me, Suzuki. I'll be borrowing your girlfriend for a minute…"

"Ah-re?"

It was Mikagami-senpai, and he was whisking me away to the darkest corner of the shoe locker room.

"OK, listen. I will do anything, OK? Just ask me any favor. Homework, school project, whatever…. Just please… Please have that Kirisawa go home with you from now on…"

"Eh…?" Well, I would have preferred you both walking home together. I mentally said in my head. "O-Okay, I'll try my best…"

"No, no, no… See… You don't try…. You just do it, okay… For the sake of my mental health, just please do anything to get her to go home with you…"

"Okay…" With that, he took a deep breath and his facial expression changed back to what the whole school has come to know… I felt kind of lucky that I was able to see that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, um… what did he want…?" Yuuto-kun asked, as we were heading towards our classrooms…

"He was asking me a favor." I replied. "He wants me to get Fuuko-chan to go home with me everyday…"

My boyfriend chuckled a bit. "Well, just do that. Have you seen Senpai lately? He seriously needs a break…"

"He sure does need one. But I wanted to walk home with you…"

Aww, that was sweet… And corny, I know… But our hands were suddenly about to touch each other when suddenly…

"Ooops! Sorry, Hinako! I'm gonna borrow your boyfriend for a minute…"

Yuuto-kun was whisked away. Alright! I give up! When exactly does a newly-formed couple get to have their privacy? I looked over and that it was Hanabishi-san this time. I got curious as to what Ninja boy would want from my boyfriend so I went a little closer…

"Eh? You want me give you advice on how to confess to Yanagi-san? I assumed you guys were already-"

"She's my Hime and I'm only her ninja. I intend to get past that relationship!" Hanabishi-san declared proudly. Yuuto-kun was so tempted to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, uhm… why don't we meet at lunch break?"

"Sure thing! Glad I can count on you, Suzuki!"

And so Ninja Boy went inside our classroom. Yuuto-kun, who was in the same class as Yanagi-chan, heaved a sigh… "Well, it seems our first lunch break together is preoccupied at the moment."

I shrugged. "It can't be helped! You're currently the hero… nowadays…"

"See you at lunch then, Hina…"

"See you too…"

He led me into my classroom as some of my classmates were clapping their hands and cheering us on! Am I really the only person who didn't know that Yuuto-kun was in love with me for the past three years? It does seem like it…

"Well, what do you know? Suzuki-kun has already confessed!"

"Mou… Tatesako-sensei? Not you too?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

This is my first lunch break where I didn't have to sit by myself in the corner of our classroom. Right now, I was sharing a table with Yuuto-kun, Hanabishi-san and his friends in the cafeteria. Mikagami-senpai is understandably not with us…

"Uhm… here's a homemade obentou I made for you, Yuuto-kun…" I said with a serious blush on my face.

"T-thank you…"

"Awwww…" Both Yanagi-chan and Fuuko-chan were deliriously happy at the scene we were making.

"Fuuko-chan! I would like a bite from your obentou, too!" Said Ishijima-san from the corner of the table.

"Domon, would you please shut it!? The spotlight's on these two! Don't ruin it!"

"Yes, ma'am…" Replied the poor guy as he sulked on his food.

Hanabishi–san was kind of in a dilemma, seeing as he can't start a conversation with Yuuto-kun with Yanagi-chan still around… So I opted to help the boys a bit…

"Hey girls… let's go to the bathroom a bit!"

"OK!'

"Sure…"

As we got up and prepare to leave, I think I saw Hanabishi-san mouth a little "thank you" in the corner of my eye. I hope Yuuto-kun will take care of things from here. Meanwhile, maybe I should check what the situation is with Yanagi-chan…

"So, Yanagi-chan," I began as we were on our way to the bathroom. "How do you and Hanabishi-san spend your anniversary?"

A bright red flush of color sprang up in the brunette's cheeks. "E-eh!? Hina-chan? Recca-kun and I are not-"

"Eeeh?" I said, pretending to be utterly shocked. I could pretty much discern judging from her reaction what the situation is now. "But Hanabishi-san is calling you "Hime"?"

"W-well, yes but…"

"Oh come on, Yanagi-chan! There's no need to be shy." Said Fuuko-chan. "It's just us girls here! I know you've been waiting for Recca to finally 'fess up!"

"N-No… I'm not…" Yanagi-chan's face was now the same shade of a bright red tomato.

"I hope Hanabishi-san will confess soon, then!" I said with utmost sincerity. And I hoped that by the time we go back to our table, the boys would have already made a concrete plan on how to make this situation a reality…

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was now the end of the school day. I saw Fuuko-chan by the school gate.

"Fuuko-chan, let's go home together!"

"Eh? What about Yuuto-kun?" She asked…

"Err… He still has Karate Club practice…"

The purple head gave me an all-knowing smirk. "Did Mi-chan ask you for a favor…?"

I sighed. Well, there was no point in denying that. "OK, Senpai did ask me a favor. But to be honest, let's just give the poor guy a break… I think he is seriously going to lose it if he's going to spend one more day with you… "

Fuuko-chan sweatdropped. "Ehehehe…. I may have abused him a little too much last Friday. OK then, let's go home…"

And so we walked on home… This was sort of nostalgic… Fuuko-chan and I used to go to school and walk home together when we were still in Elementary School kids. Things may have changed a bit when we went to Middle School.

"Hey, Hina-chan… Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, what's it about?" I asked, thinking she was probably going to tell me about Senpai.

"The thing is… I used to like Recca since Middle school, too…"

"Eh? Really? I didn't know that…" I was shocked. But at the same time, it did make a lot of sense… Fuuko-chan was the only girl in our batch to always chase around the Ninja boy looking for a fight… It does a bit of dimension to all things that happened.

"You better be quiet, okay… Coz I am so over him now. I think Yanagi-chan is the perfect girl for Recca."

"Well, what about Mikagami-senpai?" I asked, shamelessly plugging in on the pairing.

"What of Mi-chan?"

"Well, you two seem to be awfully close together…. Considering Senpai used to be quite anti-social…"

"Oh yeah, Mi-chan has come a long way." She said, with a reminiscing look on her face. "Well, I admit Mi-chan is hot and all the girls are dropping dead before him but the thing is… Err… he just has some sort emotional garbage he won't put away…"

"Emotional garbage?"

"Yeah, er… now here's another secret, okay…. You see…. Mi-chan also likes Yanagi-chan!"

"Eh?" Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is too much revelation in one day! But when I did think about it, it did make a lot of sense. That just proves that what I've seen before in that Hall of Mirrors Incident was no accident. Mikagami-senpai was indeed confronting Hanabishi-san about Yanagi-chan being his new hime…

"And the reason why he even likes her was because she resembled his dead sister…"

"Really, I have never heard of that…" Okay, the love match between this tomboyish girl and the aloof senior is proving to be a little more complicated than what meets the eye.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I carefully knocked three times and waited. The door opened. It was Senpai, seemingly a little better than this morning.

"Yes…?"

"Err…." I began. "I did get to have Fuuko-chan walk home with me today. And there's this algebra problem I really cannot solve so…"

Senpai sighed a bit. Then he proceeded to look behind me, then up, then to the sides and back at me with suspicion.

"Where is she?"

"Uhh…. I think she's asleep in her room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am 100% sure…" I persuaded. But I have to admit, seeing a paranoid Mikagami-senpai was sort of amusing.

Senpai took a deeper breath. "Alright, please make yourself at home…"

I slowly entered Senpai's house. A lot of girls would just kill just to be in my situation. I carefully looked around the place. Well, it was not too shabby for a house that was completely paid up by four high school students. I think Senpai must be doing a part-time job of some sort to pay the rent. The only thing missing was there was no TV in the living room.

"Senpai," I began. This was the only reason why I went to visit. "I hear you like Yanagi-chan. Is that true?"

Senpai, who was having a sip of juice, spilled an entire mouthful all over his kitchen counter. It was definitely an amusing move on my part. It took all my self-control not to laugh out loud.

"Who told you that? No wait, I already have an idea."

Oops, I thought to myself. I better warn Fuuko-chan of the impending danger.

"But, if you're asking, yes… I may have liked Yanagi…"

"Liked, Senpai…?" I was full of hope.

"Well, yes… It seems she and Hanabishi are getting along…"

"Well, I heard from Yuuto-kun that Hanabishi-san is planning to properly confess tomorrow."

Senpai stared at me for a moment. "Oh… That's ouch…"

"I heard you liked her is because she resembled your late sister, Mifuyu-san…"

Senpai stared at me again. It was like, where the hell am I getting all this information? I think I am going to seriously warn Fuuko-chan tomorrow morning.

"Well, that's correct…"

"Are you sure you liked Yanagi because it is romantic feelings or just sisterly feelings…?"

Senpai stared at me like I actually made sense. "Yes, I guess you're right… I may have just transposed my sisterly feelings for her. But, anyway, where is that algebra problem you're having trouble with?"

I sighed and let out my textbook and notebook. Well, it doesn't seem like this thing with Hanabishi-san and Yanagi-chan would be a big problem. It was still Tokiya and Fuuko-chan all the way!

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the next day of classes. I remember feeling really nervous for Hanabishi-san's sake. According to Yuuto-kun, the Ninja boy was planning to properly confess during lunch break. I asked my boyfriend if I could tell Fuuko-chan of what's going to happen…

"Sure, just keep Yanagi-san in the dark for a while…"

And so, I let in Fuuko-chan on the secret. And she was just as excited as I was. "What? The guys were planning stuff yesterday!? Oh man, this is going to be good!"

"Fuuko-chan? Are you sure you'll be OK with this?"

The purple head snorted. "Oh please, don't worry about me, Hina-chan! To be honest, the one I'm worried about is Recca! Just look!"

I looked over and sure enough, the poor Ninja boy was seriously going to lose it. He just can't sit still. He was fidgeting all over his seat!

"Err…. Hanabishi-san? Are you OK?

"Oh Hina-san! Just please call me Recca. And I am so not OK…. I don't think I slept at all last night!"

Fuuko-chan face palmed herself. Ishijima-san just fell from his seat.

The purple head heaved a deep breath. "Umm, Hina-chan? Excuse me while I pound some sense into this moron!"

Recca-kun was taken in the farthest corner of our classroom. And there, Fuuko-chan was beginning to tell him things about something called the UBS Tournament or defeating a person called Kurei. Needless to say, I had no idea whatsoever of what Fuuko-chan was talking about. But for some apparent reason, it actually worked. Recca-kun looked so pumped up and looked ready for battle or something…

"Alright, let's go to lunch!" He proudly declared as if it were a battle cry.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, uhm, how did Fuuko-san exactly pump up the Ninja boy again?" Yuuto asked me as we sat by our usual table.

"I don't know… She just pep talked him into it! I didn't really understand what she was saying at all…"

So here were again at the cafeteria… Yanagi-chan and Fuuko-chan were in the bathroom while Recca-kun was doing his last splurge of food. It was like he was indeed preparing for battle. Gathering energy for the big moment… Or gathering energy for the suffering that is to come was more like it…

"OK! I'm done! Where's Hime!?" Recca-kun finally stood up from his seat.

"Wait! Wait!" I stopped him right there. "Here, take a mint candy! Seriously, your breath smells like pork bowl!"

"Ehehe…. Thanks Hina-chan!" Said the Ninja as he took the candy from my hand. "So Yuuto, how exactly did you confess again?"

"Err…. I just said it… Spur of the moment…"

Recca-kun inhaled then exhaled just as deep. "OK, just the spur of the moment! Just tell her how I really feel!"

"Good! That's the attitude, Recca!" Encouraged Ishijima-san as if he were his boxing coach.

"There they are!" I called out, as the girls were fast approaching. Recca-kun went up and asked if he could borrow Yanagi-chan for a while. Pretty soon, he was leading her outside, his only princess, on to the school campus…

"Oh man! This is so exciting!" Fuuko-chan said as we sneakily followed the pair outside. We made sure there's a bit of distance…

It didn't take that long. All I can see is Recca-kun finally confessing and Yanagi-chan with an elated expression on her face. They gave a big hug at each other and soon Recca-kun was signaling at us to come out. Of course, they were met with us cheering them on…

Pretty soon, the whole school was talking about them.

"Eh? They just got together…?"

"Aww, how come the first years are so lucky in love?"

"That Hanabishi and Sakoshita finally got together? About time!"

"Geez, what is with these first years confessing left and right? They'll be soon going to regret that!"

The second and third years were kind of pessimistic at our plight. But, we really didn't care. There was Fuuko-chan and Ishijima-san giving the couple a group-hug while Yuuto-kun and I were looking on as he held my hand. I sort of looked around for a bit. And amidst the cynical seniors that scattered around the campus, I think I saw a smiling and approving Mikagami over the distance.

I glanced over at Fuuko-chan and then back at Senpai… I found myself whispering to myself…

"Don't worry, you two…. You guys are going to have your moment soon…"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alright! Another chapter done! Whew, with the pouring rain outside, I think I'll be done with this story by the end of the month! Hope you guys like it! xD Thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Perfect Tag Team… **

I once complained quite a long time ago just how boring my high school life was… How everything was like a never-ending circle… Well guys, just please forget about everything that I said regarding that matter… Because at the moment, I'm having a blast!

Well, what's not to have a blast for? I have such an awesome, sweet and caring boyfriend and my friends… Err… Well, a bit weird on the outside but… Once you get to know these guys, they are just normal teenagers who also want to have fun… And lastly but certainly not the least, I have two neighbors that are just keeping me entertained every day! Not only do I get a free live comedy show, the big question still remains eminent…

Will they or won't they? It is seriously driving me crazy here… On one hand, they looked like they are mismatched but on the other hand; they looked just like soul mates…

Aaah… Mikagami Tokiya-senpai and Kirisawa Fuuko-chan! For the time being, I secretly call them "ToFuu" behind their back… Since my high school batch mates are calling me and Yuuto-kun, "SuShi", which came from our surnames Suzuki and Shibata, I might as well have a portmanteau of my own for my favorite couple…

Senpai doesn't seem to mind Fuuko-chan nowadays… He doesn't really ask me any favors of her having to walk home with me every day. He has probably gotten used to her crazy antics. During Saturdays, Senpai tutors her at his home and I also occasionally kind of join in on the tutoring. Senpai is a really good sensei and it helps a lot that Algebra is not really my strongest subject…

But I do make sure that I get out early enough for both of them to get together alone… Ehehehe…

Meanwhile, Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan are doing really great! In terms of being a couple, I think they're winning against me and Yuuto-kun, hands down. But well, not that it matters to me, who is the most coziest and sweetest couple anyway… Recca-kun and Yanagi chan has been together long before Yuuto-kun and me… It's no wonder which is the more romantic couple…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuuto-kun and I were on a date today. It was sort of rare, seeing as his Karate training was becoming more frequent than ever. The Kantou Tournament was fast approaching… It seems his training was getting more intense as the day comes closer…

"Nee, Hina… Don't you want this keychain?"

"Yuuto-kun!" I scolded. "Stop giving me too much stuff."

"I can't help it… It's rare that I get to see you…"

Awww…. Doesn't your heart melt when your boyfriend just says these kinds of lines…? I think I've lost count of the killer lines he has said to me since we've begun dating.

"Well, well, well…. If it isn't Suzuki Yuuto…"

A sinister voice came to our attention. It was another high school student. He was a guy about the same build as Yuuto-kun. And he had three other goons behind him. I was starting to have a bad feeling about this…

"Kato Daisuke of Yamashita High School…" Yuuto-kun called, acknowledging his presence. I imagine from the get-go that this person was some sort of a rival of Yuuto-kun's in Karate. It doesn't seem like a friendly rivalry at all…

"Have you been practicing for our match lately? Or you're just wasting your time with girls…"

"I can assure you I'll be kicking your ass off the tournament, Kato…"

Kato's eyes widened in fury. "Listen here, you punk! Don't get too cocky just because you're a first year who can get in the Tournament." His eyes suddenly shifted his focus to me. I felt a chill run down towards my spine. "Well, well, you have a cute girlfriend… What's your name? Hinako-chan, was it?"

"If you ever lay a finger on my girlfriend-"

"Yuuto-kun… Stop!" I heeded him just in time. We were already attracting curious people… If there was trouble to happen here, Yuuto-kun might get disqualified from the tournament.

"Relaax… I didn't say anything…" Kato said with a smirk on his face. "See you around, Hinako-chaan…"

And so Kato and his goons left us… All I could say is the romantic mood was seriously put off now…

"Hina? I'll walk you home…"

"Okay…" And off we went…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days have passed. That nasty little encounter with Kato and his goons were nothing but a fading memory… They seem to be the type to be throwing off empty threats, I suppose… Yuuto-kun was off to a weekend retreat on the mountains with his Karate clubmates… They're probably doing more training.

And so here I was… wandering the streets of Tokyo on my own. Well, it's been a long time since I've been going out by myself. It proves quite nice to be alone once in a while…

As I went into a cute dress shop, I had this strange feeling that someone's been following me… But I shrugged it off… I was currently being distracted by the cute outfits being displayed on the racks. Well, I couldn't really afford any of these designer clothes… Just getting some candy for my eyes…

Pretty soon, I got bored and got out of the shop… As soon as I was moving on with another step, I heard a whisper in my right ear…

"Nice to see you again, Hinako-chaaan…"

My heart stopped beating the second I recognized that chilling voice. It was Kato with his three goons behind him.

"Hinako-chaaan, why don't we have a walk for a whi- Hey! Hey! HEY!"

I didn't let him finish at all. My primary instinct was to run! And I have never run this harder in all of my life… But seeing Kato and his goons was all it took for me to get that adrenalin to rush over into my body…. He is seriously bad news!

First things first, where should I go? Yuuto-kun is miles away from me… And I can't give a call in my cell phone because the reception was bad. A crowd of pedestrians were surging forward when a green light lit up… That's it! I'll just have to lose myself in the crowd. I went inside the crowd as they crossed the street…

When I dared to look back, they were still there behind me… What? How come…? Then I suddenly realized, they were effortlessly targeting me because of my bright lavender blouse… They could easily spot me in the crowd… I have to run! I have to lose them quickly. Who knows what they'll do to me?

I ran and ran and ran… I didn't even know where I was going! I just wanted to lose them! But they just seem to be so close to me, no matter how much farther I've run!

I was running into places I wasn't familiar with! I didn't care! There were four dangerous people after me! And I was so scared…. I couldn't think straight!

While I was running, I hit a girl who was carrying a load of groceries… She dropped them all during our collision!

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Are? Hina-chan?" It was actually Fuuko-chan. A wave of relief swept over me!

"Fuuko-chan! They're coming! They're coming after me!"

"Eh? What? Who? Where?" Fuuko was confused. And I started thinking…. She may be a strong girl but I shouldn't get her involved. She's a friend, after all…

Just as I was thinking about this, my captors could already see me that I have stopped. "There she is! Get her! Get her!" I could hear Kato shouting out the commands.

"S-Sorry!" I left Fuuko-chan even more confused… I just had no choice… My legs, though extremely exhausted by now, were urging me to run and run even faster…

I ran to darkest alley I could see. I know this was not a good idea… But my mind was seriously blank with fear and panic. I don't know how long I've been running… or how far… I just wanted get away… Then I came upon my worst fear… A dead end…

A dead end… That's it! I'm stuck…. There's nowhere to go… I know this may sound cliché… But I think I remembering having flashbacks of my life pass right through my eyes… I could hear their footsteps approaching me faster… I bent down on my knees and close my eyes…. This is it, I thought… It's over…

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeee! Get away from my best friend!"

I dared to open my eyes and saw two fleeting figures fending off Kato and his goons… I couldn't believe my eyes… I think I saw water transform into an ice blade… There were gusts of wind everywhere!

The figures were soon gaining on my captors until they were knocked out. The figures slowly approached me, revealing themselves in the moonlight.

"Hina-chan? Are you OK? It's me, Fuuko… And Mi-chan…"

I did see Fuuko-chan and Senpai… I didn't know if I was severely exhausted from all that running or may be just a huge wave of relief…. All I know is the minute I recognized my two neighbors in front of me, I just collapsed…

"Are? Hina-chan! Hina-chan?" I could hear Fuuko-chan's voice as I slipped out of consciousness…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I slowly opened my eyes, to find that Fuuko-chan and Senpai still by my side. I think they carried me all the way to the fountain park…

"Hina-chan? Yey! She's awake, Mi-chan!"

I sat up and saw that there were several groceries beside me.

"Hina-chan? Are you OK? Who were those people?" Fuuko-chan began to ask. And so I explained to them that they were Yuuto-kun's rivals from his upcoming Karate tournament. And that they made a threat against me three days previously…

"What the- I didn't know Yamashita High School play dirty! Come on, Mi-chan! Let's get over there and tell them who's boss!"

"Wait!" Senpai stopped her. "Let's not jump into conclusions… Besides, I was thinking maybe their target was only Hinako… So that Yuuto won't be able to concentrate on his training…"

I sighed. Senpai does have a point. They have not made their move until they made sure Yuuto-kun was not around or near me.

"Are you sure you're OK, Hina-chan? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine now, thanks to you two…" I said, reassuring them. Then I inhaled. "So, umm… where exactly did you get those weapons of yours?"

The pair's eyes widened. They probably weren't expecting me to see their weapons in that dark alley.

Fuuko-chan took a deep breath. "Hina-chan… What I'm about to tell to you… could be a little difficult to swallow…"

And so, she began to explain to me that those weapons were called the "Madougu". That they were special weapons of a ninja clan called the Hokage from 400 years ago… And that they were involved in an underground tournament during the summer break fighting people that also were using "Madougu"… Because Yanagi-chan's life was in danger…

"I see…" I said, realizing something. "That's how you guys were able to save Yanagi-chan and Tatesako-sensei! That day just before the summer break! I thought it was amazing you were able to save them in one night!"

Fuuko-chan was startled as she looked at me in disbelief. Senpai, on the other hand, was giving me an approving smile. "Well, well, it seems you're no ordinary classmate, Hinako-san…"

Fuuko-chan looked at me with intense eyes. "Hina-chan? We're trying to put that past behind us… Please keep what you saw a secret… Even from Yuuto-kun…"

"Are you kidding?" I said. "You guys just saved my life! Of course, I'll keep it a secret! And well, I don't think Yuuto-kun will believe any of this even if I tried to tell him… Just please, don't tell Yuuto-kun of what happened earlier…"

"Eh? How come?"

"If what Senpai said is true, then Yuuto-kun will always be worried sick about me even if I'm really okay… This tournament is really important to him. And I really want him to do well!"

Fuuko-chan gave me a warm smile. "Alright then! It's a deal! Whatever happened today stays with only the three of us!"

"Right!" I said, feeling better now. I saw Senpai gave a small nod. "So, um, what were you guys doing?"

I definitely saw Fuuko-chan blushing and Senpai hiding his face from view. Were these guys on a date or something?

"Well, Hina-chan… You see it all started when I came to visit Mi-chan's house…"

"More like barged in without permission…" Senpai grumbled.

"Anyway! I was inside his house and looked in his fridge! There was barely anything in it at all! And he's got all this money saved up from his part-time job, right? He's not even spent a single yen! So here I was helping out with his groceries... Probably some new clothes in the mix… And then some-"

If it weren't for the fact that I was physically and emotionally drained right now, I could have strangled the purple-headed girl on the spot. Fuuko-chan! You two aren't exactly together and yet you are acting like you are already his girlfriend! No, his wife even… What kind of a girl forces a boy to buy his own groceries and clothing and even accompany him to do it? Apart from a mother or a sister, isn't that what a girlfriend or wife should do? And what kind of a boy allows her to do that?

Gaah! You two are seriously driving me crazy!

"But, gosh, Mi-chan," Fuuko-chan was still talking. "Did we actually form a tag team back in the UBS?"

"No, I don't think we have…" Senpai replied.

"Well, what do you know? We actually make a perfect tag team!"

"I agree!" Said Tokiya-senpai with a very rare warm smile…

I had to stop myself from squealing out loud. Are these two conscious of the fact that they are staring and smiling at each other for more than five seconds? What do you know? I'm a ToFuu fangirl that is bringing them closer together and I'm not even trying that hard! I must be born to do this…

I noticed that some of the groceries were spoiled and run over. I felt guilty all over again.

"Uh guys…" I brought their attention to me. "I'll pay for any groceries that got run down… It's my fault that they got spoiled, anyway."

"There's no need, Hinako-san. Besides, I don't even like tomatoes!" Senpai began to complain.

"Mi-chan! I told you: eat healthy foods! Just look at you! You look pale from all that school work and your part-time job! If you don't eat healthy, it won't be long before you get sick!"

"I don't want to!" Said Senpai as if he were a 7 year old boy. Seeing Senpai grumbling was seriously funny…

And geez, just barely 10 seconds ago, you two were making some kind of connection. And now, you guys are at it again like cats and dogs… What are you two? Some kind of middle-aged married couple… I sighed… Getting these two together is seriously hard work!

And then, suddenly I had an idea… "Hey, I know… What about I show you guys a store that sells really cool but cheap clothes for males? I once bought something for Yuuto-kun from there the other day…"

Fuuko-chan's eyes just twinkled with ideas… Who knows what is going on inside her head right now? But judging from Senpai's pained expression; it's definitely something good…

And so we dragged poor Senpai off to that clothes store, I made sure Fuuko-chan does most of the choosing of his clothes…

And I mostly stayed behind them, watching them do their thing… As Fuuko-chan tries to force pieces of clothing to a resisting Tokiya-senpai, you'd think they were just any other couple on a normal date…

Heeheeheee… I am so evil…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alright! Another chapter done! Chapter 5 and 6 is currently being written and... rewritten... Ehehe! Well, this is quite a lighthearted story anyway so it quite easy to write… Hope you all enjoyed this latest installment! Thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER FIVE: One Week Deadline…**

A week has passed since that dangerous encounter with Kato and his goons. Of course, only Fuuko-chan, Tokiya-senpai and I know of this incident. And we intend to keep it that way… All the while, Yuuto-kun's training seems to be going really well… I think he'll be able to win in his debut tournament. And he'll become a captain of his club by the time his all senpai graduate… I'm really proud of him…

Yuuto-kun and I were in the school library during Free Period. You could say it was a study date… Even though, it's more "date" than "study"… Yeah well, we're teenagers… what can you expect? Here I was, sort of snuggling up to him as we were "doing research" in this huge textbook. Well, we're not alone anyway… There were about five other couples doing "study dates", too…

Just then, a batch mate came up in front of us and whispered, "Guys, danger! Danger! Watanabe-sensei's coming to the library!"

With that said Yuuto-kun immediately moved to one seat apart from me and began checking if he had one button out of place in his uniform. I also did the same thing, making sure my ribbon was properly tied and all. Watanabe-sensei is seriously not the type of teacher you want to cross with in this school…

Unlike our beloved principal, Ogawa Hideaki-sensei who was a genuinely nice and grandfatherly-like teacher, Watanabe Akihiro who was the vice principal, was his complete opposite. He's the dictator, always giving out penalties and punishments to students who do the smallest of mistakes… It was seriously annoying. A lot of us students secretly wanted him kicked out of school. But that would be impossible, seeing as he has been in Nashikiri High School for 20 years now…

"You! No texting in the library! You! How many times have I told you? No colored hair! You… I've seen you hiding a pack of cigarettes there! One week suspension!"

We could hear him approaching our table as he went on his walk of terror. I don't think I've breathed at all during that time.

He was now in front of our table and was looking at us intensely. Well, he knows very well that Yuuto-kun and I are a couple. We've certainly made for big rumors and gossip when the news broke out months ago… And I'm pretty sure he knows what the word, SuShi, meant in our school…

"G-good afternoon, Sensei…" We managed to mumble out.

"Good afternoon, you two… I hope you're both concentrating on your studies…"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good…" And with that, he left the library and all of us students heaved sighs of reliefs so loudly.

"Man," said one student nearby. "When the hell is he gonna loosen up?"

Maybe never… I thought in my head…

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was time to go home again. And Yuuto-kun was once again in his Karate Club meetings… They sure are a tight-knit club. Well, there is definitely team spirit going on between them now. The Kantou Tournament will now start in a few weeks' time…

So here I was, going home alone again. I wasn't worried about Kato and his goons anymore. I think they've pretty much learned their lesson the hard way, thanks to Fuuko-chan and Senpai. Being knocked out by 400 year old Ninja weapons is one way to settle things down…

Speaking of Fuuko-chan, I think I saw her go the opposite direction from our way home. I got a little curious and followed her. I was kind of surprised… She was with Domon-kun! Well, it's been a long while since I have seen them together… I wondered what they're talking about… So here I was, stalking people once again… Gosh, I should get myself checked out by a criminal psychologist or something… But oh well, it's not like I'm hurting anyone, right? (Great, I should really get myself checked…)

So I went on ahead and stalked those two friends… Well, they were pretty much catching up on how things were doing between them. They were reminiscing the old days when they were still fighting Recca-kun. It was kind of us nice to see these friends together… But hey, I'm still a ToFuu fangirl so no worries!

"Nee, Domon! Want to barge in to Mi-chan's house for a while? I bet his reaction will be priceless! Ahahaha!" Fuuko-chan said with an evil grin on her face. Awww, Fuuko-chan, even at this time, you are still thinking about Senpai… That's love… True love, I tell ya…

But I noticed that Domon-kun's smile faded a little… Oops, I shouldn't be happy here… I can tell the guy was obviously been hurt… Then, I saw the big guy put a determined look on his face. Oh no, I know where this is going! And just like how Yuuto-kun did with me, he grabbed her hands towards himself and began to speak.

"Fuuko-chan! You know I'm serious about you! You're the only reason I'm even going to school!"

"D-Domon! What are you-"

"Just tell it to my face, Fuuko-chan!" Domon cut her off. He was no longer the butt monkey everyone came to know. "Just tell me… If you can love me the same way I have always loved you, just say it…right to my face!"

There was a very long pause… I don't think I also breathed in this situation… The suspense was killing me… And the tension was so high…

Then finally, Fuuko-chan gave her reply and looking straight onto his eyes, she said… "I'm so sorry, Domon… I can't love you like the way you do with me…"

Hearing that was probably like being stabbed in the heart multiple times for Domon-kun, as he looked down in defeat…

"But, but, but Domon! I still love you! You're my best friend! One of my best friends in the whole world! Please don't be sad!"

Then, Domon lifted his head and showed his goofy gorilla-like smile… "Awww, Fuuko-chan! I was just playing a good joke on you! Haha! You should have seen your face!"

And he began to laugh like an idiot. Well, Fuuko-chan was not laughing along. She knows he was just faking it. I could tell, too… His eyes were definitely not happy. In fact, they looked like they were about to burst into tears…

"Well, see you around, Fuuko-chan! Goodbye!" And Domon-kun ran off like the wind, probably not wanting to cry in front of her…

And Fuuko-chan was left behind, with a guilty and worried expression… I was also wearing the same exact expression as hers… With the two successful confessions from Yuuto-kun and Recca-kun from before, Domon must have thought his chances were looking good… This is seriously a big blow to the big guy…

"No! Wait!" Fuuko called out to herself. "Domon's a strong guy! He'll be OK in no time! Yeah! He'll be alright!"

I sighed as Fuuko-chan was now going to the direction in our street. In my head, I began to say, "I hope you're right, Fuuko-chan… I hope you're right…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, it turns out that she was wrong… It had been four days since I've accidentally seen that incident and Domon-kun has not been going to school ever since. She must've thought the weekend might have given him some time to heal. Fuuko-chan has already revealed to us, her friends the reason why. Recca-kun has been trying to contact him but he just couldn't reach him. And when he tried to contact with Domon's mom, she said that he has not been coming home since yesterday…

All of us, the entire class of 1-C were definitely worried. Sure, he was quite the intimidating delinquent during the first day of class. But, everyone grew fond of the big guy by the post-summer break period, especially after finding out just how incredibly love sick he was with Fuuko-chan…

"Are? Ishijima is absent again today?" Tatesako-sensei said as he was checking the attendance that morning. "Hanabishi! Kirisawa! Are you sure he isn't contacting with you guys at all?"

Both of them shook their heads. Well, they have been trying to do that for the past 48 hours…

"Guys, we better do something…" Sensei warned us. "A two-day absence without a legitimate excuse is already a major offense in this school… And if the Vice Principal were to find about-"

"Good morning, Tatesako-sensei. I am on my surprise inspection." It was Watanabe Akihiro, the dictator himself in the flesh. I think the entire class held their breaths!

"G-Good morning, Vice Principal!" greeted Sensei in an overly polite tone.

The Vice Principal looked at us as if we were inmates about to go through the death sentence. Then his eyes focused on the only empty seat in the room.

"Well, well, it seems Ishijima has gone off to waste his time fighting delinquents again…" He said, in a mocking tone. This was totally unfair! Did he even notice that Recca-kun, Fuuko-chan and Domon-kun had not been into any trouble recently after the summer break? And this guy calls himself a teacher? Pathetic… I seriously wanted to stand up and protest… But everyone, including me, was seriously frozen up in their seats…

"Well, Tatesako-sensei… I'm afraid we are going to expel Ishijima once and for all. He has been repeating the first year curriculum for the past two years. He is beyond hope…"

"Umm, Vice Principal, would you kindly reconsider?" Tatesako-sensei began to speak. I don't think I have never felt this proud that Sensei was our Homeroom teacher.

"Reconsider? Tatesako-sensei! That is the problem with you! You are too soft! That is why your students are too lenient! There is no discipline in this classroom!" The Vice Principal was definitely eyeing on Recca-kun and Fuuko-chan. This is seriously unfair…

"Sir," Tatesako-sensei began to speak with more confidence. "May I remind you that it is only our Principal who has the authority to expel a student in this school?" The entire class drew even longer breaths! We were silently cheering him on… I felt prouder of Sensei by the passing minute! I don't think I have seen a sensei stand up to the Vice principal ever before…

But Watanabe-sensei looked unaffected at all. "Of course, I am aware of the rules of this school, Tatesako-sensei. I have written half of the rules myself. But alright then, I will give you until the end of this week to get your student back to this classroom. And if he does not return by the end of the week, I shall report this to our Principal and be done with it…"

The dictator left the classroom and the entire class of 1-C, including Sensei, exhaled all in one breath at the same time. This is bad news! Where are we going to find Domon-kun in time?

"Class, I know this is hard but…. We really need to find Ishijima before Friday! It is Wednesday now… We have only 72 hours left! After your classes, please excuse yourselves from your club activities so that we can all go and look for Ishijima, OK?"

"Yes sir!"

I think it was Recca-kun and Fuuko-chan who replied the hardest. This was going to be a team effort now…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Wednesday and Thursday was a big failure. None of us could find Domon-kun at all. And he has not been going home, either. Recca-kun had already explained the situation to Domon's mother and has now been joining in the search… Pretty soon, other 1st year classes and their homeroom teachers were excusing themselves from club activities and joining in on the manhunt… Tatesako-sensei must have asked them for help! It seems everyone wants to fight against the Vice Principal!

But it was now Friday… And it would only be a few hours left until the deadline… Tokiya-senpai and Fuuko-chan were together, that day… They were hoping to find him in the alleys where he used to fight delinquents…. Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan tried their luck on the amusement park and at the fountain park… But Domon-kun still can't be found at all…

"Look, I have an idea." Yuuto-kun, who was with me at that time, began to speak. "Let's go to the playground."

"The playground? Why?"

"I just have a feeling…" And so, we ran towards the playground where the local pre-school and elementary school was located. I didn't exactly know why Yuuto-kun suggested that place but sure enough, there he was…

Domon was sulking by himself on the swings. He looked like he had not eaten or slept for days… I immediately grabbed my cell phone and texted Recca-kun and the others!

We approached him closer! "Domon-kun! Domon-kun! Where have you been?" I cried out.

"Are? Hinako-chan? Yuuto? What's up?" The big guy asked, bewildered that we were running up to him.

"Domon! Come on! You have to go to school now!" Yuuto said, with a sense of emergency in his voice.

"Huh? What? What's going on?"

"Domon-kun," I tried to speak, while catching my breath. "If you don't go to school within two hours, you're going to be expelled! Watanabe-sensei is very definite about this deadline! Come on! Let's go!"

But Domon-kun did not get up from his swing. He just looked at us with dead-tired eyes. "What does it matter? I have no reason to go to that school anymore…"

I just had to face palm myself. "Domon-kun, I know you're still heartbroken about Fuuko-chan! But there's no time to be moping around!"

"Domon," Yuuto-kun began to speak. "I know being rejected is hard. But it's not the end of the world! Think about your future!"

Then, the big guy shot at Yuuto-kun with a bitter expression. "Well, what do you know about being rejected? You confessed only once to Hina-chan and you're now all lovey-dovey!"

I winced at him guiltily… But Yuuto-kun was undeterred. "OK, this is first time I'm going to reveal this to anybody… But, you see, I have actually been rejected TWICE… by the same girl!"

"Eh!?

"Huh?" I was just as surprised as Domon-kun. This was the first time I have heard of this…

"It all began about late in Elementary School. She was sort of my first love… This bright red curly haired beauty! The first time I confessed to her, she rejected me because she said I looked too wimpy! That's why I took Karate! To look cool, you know…. When I got my yellow belt or something by the 1st year of Middle School, I confessed to her for the second time. But she rejected me again! She said I was trying too hard…"

My eyes widened in awe at Yuuto-kun's story… Who the hell in her right mind rejects this sweet, caring and cool guy? But I do have to admit… The minute Yuuto-kun began his story…. His calm and collected demeanor vanished… His movements were suddenly exaggerated and twitchy… It was actually cute… That he was hiding this side of himself…

"And I was moping in that exact swing you're sitting on, Domon… And that's where I met you, Hina? Don't you remember?"

I raised an eyebrow but then I did remember. "Oh yeah, I remember! You looked so lonely then… I asked if I could swing next to you and… that's how we became friends…"

"And that's how I first fell in love with you, Hina! I was so down on myself and you just suddenly appeared to me! Like an angel! So I decided to change my strategy a bit! You know: project this calm and collected demeanor… And then, I always ask you to hang out with me so that I could know you better. And to find out which High school you are going to! Things like that!"

My eyes widened even more… This guy has put that much effort for me for the past three years? Awww…

"And when I confessed to you that day, I actually did not expect for you to…"

"Awww, come on, Yuuto-kun! Who wouldn't say no to a guy like you?" I said with the utmost sincerity…

"Well, that's because you two are just meant to be…" Domon brought us to his attention. "Fuuko-chan's… Well, she doesn't really see me as… something else…"

"But, Domon-kun…" I began to speak. "Fuuko-chan's been worried about you this whole time… Heck, not just her! Not just Recca-kun or Yanagi-chan or Tokiya-senpai! The entire first year batch has been looking everywhere for you this past two days! Everyone's been skipping on their club activities just to find you…. Even the other 1st year Homeroom teachers!"

Domon-kun looked bewildered. "Why? Why me?"

"Because everyone really does care for you, Domon…" It was Yuuto-kun who spoke this time. "I know Fuuko-chan may not see you as a lover or a boyfriend. But she still cares for you! She's the one who's the most worried sick… Being rejected is not the end of everything… There are a lot of people who still loves you! Come on! Let's go…"

Domon was slowly standing up from his swing when suddenly…

"Domon! You bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, a small figure came rushing towards the big guy and gave him a punch in the gut. I think Domon-kun was saying something like. "Yeah, I think I deserved that…"

"Tokiya-senpai! Fuuko-chan!" I exclaimed. They were certainly fast! If they came from the dark alleys, they must have run this quickly to be able to get here within 10 minutes after I sent my text message.

"Domon!" Tokiya-senpai began to speak. "Have you been fighting delinquents lately?"

Domon-kun shook his head. "No, I've just been roaming aimlessly around the streets…"

Senpai sighed. "Good, this will look favorably for the Principal…"

"Eh? Mikagami? You're concerned for me, too…?"

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER, do that again!" Said a sobbing Fuuko-chan, who was still holding on to the big guy…

"OK… Sorry… Sorry… Sorry, I made everyone worry." Domon-kun said, as he embraced the sobbing girl in his arms…

"Ah! Domon-kun! There you are!" Yanagi-chan and Recca-kun came rushing towards us, too. Whoa! These guys are way too fast!

"Hey buddy! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Recca-kun gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm so sorry, guys!" Domon was about to choke up. "I didn't expect you guys to be…"

"Domoooon! Where are youuuu, sweetie!?" A middle-aged woman suddenly came barging in, too.

"Okaa-chan!? What are you-"

"There is no time, sweetie! I've washed and pressed your school uniform! Come on, you have to go to school!

"Huh!? But I-"

"JUST DO IT!" All of us cried out.

"Okay! Okay! Geez…" He said as he took the uniform…

0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't exactly know how the message got passed on. But by the time we arrived back at school, the ENTIRE 1st year batch were rallying behind Domon-kun and his mother. It was making such a commotion that the higher years and other teachers were checking out what was happening…

When we arrived at the school building, it was Watanabe-sensei who was laying in wait for us. "Aah, Ishijima-kun… I am afraid you are late…"

What!? I checked my watch immediately! There are five minutes left! Seriously, Sensei? I don't think you ever intended to keep your promise!

"But, Sensei! That's so unfair! We have five minutes left!" A first year from the surging crowd began to speak out. And then suddenly, the crowd was protesting, too. I don't think this has ever happened before!

"Sensei! Why do you have to be so mean!?"

"Sensei! Domon is right in front of you!"

"Sensei, the entire first year batch has been looking for him everywhere!"

"Sensei, do you really have to say it in front of Domon-kun's mother!?"

"SILENCE!"

The crowd immediately shut up. But we sure did have a lot more to say in protest.

"What has gone into you all, first year teachers!? You are giving way too much freedom to your students! And so, what do we have here? A bunch of cocky and disrespectful students who are skipping school just for a delinquent like him!"

Whoa… he sure has guts to say that in front of Domon-kun's mother… I was clenching my fist real tight! I really think this guy deserves a punch in the face.

"If you students do not straighten yourselves out, then it is the end of line! And as for you, Ishijima, I am afraid it is the end of line for y-"

"Now, now, calm down Watanabe-sensei…" The crowd suddenly felt hope. Things were looking up. It was the Principal! Ogawa Hideaki-sensei finally makes his appearance at last. "Sensei! I am sure you are very aware that only I have the authority to expel a student…"

The Vice Principal, for once, had shut up. "Yes sir…"

Then Ogawa-sensei began to take a look at us and gave us a really warm smile. "Aaah, isn't this wonderful? An entire batch helping out a schoolmate… Ishijima-kun?"

Domon-kun stepped forward. "Yes, sensei!"

He began to look at him intensely. "You were quite a handful student, Ishijima-kun… All of your first classmates are going to graduate next year… You have made quite a few enemies from various other schools. And you have been a first year student for the past two years now…"

Domon-kun winced but still kept silent. His mom was now starting to tear up.

"But," The Principal continued. "I do understand that your rebelliousness came due to the fact that your father had left you at such a young age. And that your poor mother has to make a living and take care of you on her own…"

Her mother was nodding and crying at the same time. This was the first time I have heard of this… And I never thought the Principal would know such a thing… Does he know every student's background?

"But, Ishijima-kun… I have noticed this year is quite different from the past two years. I have noticed that you have begun attending your classes more regularly. I also noticed that your grades have significantly improved. And that you have not gotten into fights these past few months… Tell me, why is that, son?"

Domon-kun sighed and began to look behind. The entire crowd was beaming smiles at him. Then, he finally looked at us, his best friends…

"Sir, it's because I finally found them, sir… My bestest best friends in the whole world! I never really expected all this… All of them rallying behind for me… I have never really expected this much love… But all I can say is… School has never been this much fun!"

Gosh! Domon-kun, you didn't have to say it that way…. Now you're making all of us cry! Heck, even the teachers are tearing up too!

"I see…" said our beloved Principal. "So tell me son, since we never asked for your opinion, what is it that you want with your life now?"

Domon inhaled for a moment. "Sir! If you could allow me, I would like to graduate alongside with these guys! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" And he bowed down…

"Sensei! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" His mother bowed alongside with him as well.

"YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!" And all of us did the same… The first year students and their homeroom teachers, side by side, bowing before the principal. It was quite a big commotion. The other students were getting pulled in.

"Now, now, people… Please rise… There's no need to bow to me… I am just a mere teacher, who wants to guide his students…"

All of us stood up, feeling more hopeful. I could see Watanabe-sensei scowling in the corner.

And then, we all saw Ogawa-sensei beam up his warmest smile yet. "Well, it seems you have finally found a place you can call home, son… Welcome back! You can still stay!"

"B-but, but… Sensei…" That Watanabe began to protest yet again. "If we allow one student like him to still go to our school, all the other students will-"

"Ahem! Now, now, not another word, Sensei. I have already passed my judgment on the matter. I think Ishijima-kun deserves another chance… But, son, I am afraid a five-day absence without a legitimate excuse is still a major offense… You are going to have to do community service for the rest of the school year…"

"I understand, sir." Replied Domon.

"Well, Watanabe-sensei… do you have any last-minute reminders?" The Principal asked.

We were definitely enjoying seeing a defeated Vice Principal as he sheepishly walked in front of Domon-kun. "Well, first things first, since you don't belong to any of the school clubs, I expect you to come to the Faculty Room immediately after class! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"And second, please get rid of that nose ring and that Mohawk-head of a hair!"

Domon-kun immediately took off the nose ring. Who knew that it was just a fake clip-on one?

"Sir, I will immediately shave off my hair when I get home!"

"Right… Well… that's all…" With that, the dictator left pretty quickly.

There was a quite long pause. But, pretty soon, we were cheering, whistling and crying our loudest yet! I could see the Principal, watching over us. He was like a grandfather watching over his grandchildren playing…

"Hey! Hey! Guys! Let's give Domon a banzai!"

"Yeahhh!"

"Senno… BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!"

I could see the boys lifting Domon-kun (and his mother, too) up into the air. There were about half of all first year boys carrying Domon-kun away as he was pretty much like a giant to us! Then, the higher years and the other teachers were now finally joining in the celebration!

"Wow! You first years are cool! Standing up to Watanabe-sensei like that!"

"Alright! We showed Watanabe-sensei who's boss!"

"Tatesako-sensei! I must say, what you did was noble thing to do!"

"Hey! Domon! Domon! I may not be your classmate this year! But I'm still supporting you!

"Yeaaaah! Class of 1-C rules!"

"Whoo-hoo" I cheered along. This was definitely a day to remember! Just then, I felt a warm hand around my shoulder. It was Yuuto-kun, giving me his all-too familiar angelic smile…

"You're lucky; you're in 1-C!" He said to me.

"Well, what can I say? We rock!"

He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Nee, Yuuto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You don't really need to keep up with that calm and collected demeanor, you know… You can just be yourself…"

My boyfriend put up a worried face. "You sure? You'd be surprised on what I really act like…"

"Oh please! You always manage to surprise me every day, anyway! I can handle it!"

"Okay…"

I snuggled up to his broad chest and then I saw something that just made my day even better…

Tokiya-senpai has his arm on Fuuko-chan's shoulder, too! And she doesn't seem to mind at all… They were smiling at each other… They're like totally a couple now!

But whatever, I should stop ToFuu fangirling for today. Because today is definitely Domon's day today! Besides, I don't think I really need to put much effort on the matchmaking at all…

They're doing it all without my help!

In the midst of the cheering, I whispered gleefully to myself, "ToFuu forever!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Okay! Another chapter done! Whew! This is so far the longest chapter in this story… Sorry if there was not much ToFuu in it… But I figured I might as well show where Domon stands in this story… And so… Thanks so much reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER SIX: The Big Damn Kiss!**

It has been a week now since Domon-kun was allowed to stay in school. Things have gotten quite calmer than before. Domon-kun has been faithfully doing his community service after school classes. So faithfully and always on time, Watanabe-sensei can't seem to find fault in anything that he's doing… Which is the good part… I think he's trying to get the Vice Principal out of a job…

He had also since shaved his head clean. It was quite simple… But the transformation is just amazing… All he had to do was to take off a nose ring and shave his head… Domon-kun, who was once the feared delinquent, suddenly became quite like a very benign and gentle Buddhist monk. And the funny part is, he's going along with the joke… Always doing the chant and everything…

Yuuto-kun has been slowly showing his, erm… normal and not-forced behavior to everyone. He actually likes to talk a lot and he is certainly quite geeky in certain video games and animes. Some people are weirded out a bit… But not me and the gang… We actually like this side of him… Because it seems the other boys, Recca-kun and Domon-kun, is sort like him, too…

"Hey! Do you know what's awesome? If we could just go to that anime convention next weekend!" Recca-kun said excitedly…

"Err… Recca, the Kantou Karate Tournament is on that day, remember?" Yuuto-kun reminded them.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that! Seriously dude, do your best!"

"Of course! This is my debut tournament, after all! I'm actually kind of nervous, though…"

"Awww, you'll do great, Yuuto-kun!" I encouraged him. "Too bad, I won't be able to watch you live, though."

"Can't be helped… The only available tickets are just two per participant… And they're mostly for parents…"

"What are you going to do on the day of the Tournament then, Hina-chan?" Fuuko-chan began to ask me…

"I don't know… stay at home, I guess…"

"What!? That's no fun!" Fuuko-chan exclaimed. Well, very typical of her…

"Why don't you join us with me and Recca-kun, Hina-chan?" Yanagi-chan sweetly offered. "I think an anime convention is sort of interesting."

"Oh please… I wouldn't want to really ruin your date!'

"D-Date...? W-We're not…uhm…" And Yanagi-chan began to blush and I think Recca went off to look somewhere else, pretending to be busy. Fuuko-chan and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Gosh… These two are already a couple! And yet they're still at the stage where they're still shy about certain things! That is just so sweet… But oh well, that makes them… them, anyway…

"Hey, Domon! What are you going to be doing on that day?" Fuuko-chan asked him. Both of them are already friends and in speaking terms again since that incident. I guess a strong friendship goes a long way…

"Oh sorry… I promised Okaa-chan that I'll help with working on the flower shop on that day." Domon-kun said. Well, he's slowly turning out to be a responsible son after the near-expulsion incident.

"I see… Well, that leaves me with Hina-chan… We'll talk about it later when we go home, 'kay?"

"Okay…?" Judging from the twinkle in her eyes, I think I know where this is going…

0-0-0-0-0-0

So Yuuto-kun was still in his Karate Club meetings. Domon still had his community service to do. Recca-kun was by now taking Yanagi-chan to her home. And so, that leaves me with Fuuko-chan again… Incidentally, I also asked her about…

"Nee, Fuuko-chan? I haven't seen Senpai going home with us lately…"

"Oh, that's because he's been taking two part-time jobs now."

"Eh? This is the first time I have heard of this!"

"That's because he has actually never told anybody of this yet. And I have a feeling he has no intention to. I just saw him change uniforms when I was looking at his house the other day. One a convenience store helper and the other a waiter in some family's restaurant. He's seriously working hard. Two jobs and then school work? No wonder he has no time to be buying groceries or new clothes!"

"Um, Fuuko-chan?" I began. "May I ask what happened to his parents?"

The purple head looked at me intensely and slowly shook her head. Oh… Okay, I get it… Senpai is an orphan… No wonder that Ice blade of his is very precious. It's a family heirloom, I heard. He won't ever let it go…

Just then, Fuuko-chan beamed a smile. "Which is precisely why I'm asking you to come with me during Yuuto-kun's tournament day!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you see? We'll do it like last time… Except we'll be barging into the family restaurant! You know, help him out with groceries and stuff!"

I was so tempted to say it out loud. Fuuko-chan!? Why are you this concerned of Senpai? Are you in love with him already…? And then, a light bulb sort of lit up in my head… Fuuko-chan is in love with Tokiya-senpai! I don't know exactly when she realized it but… This is good! ToFuu is becoming a reality, at last…

And the only thing missing from the equation is Senpai himself. I'm gonna have to find out a way of how he feels about her…

"So, Hina-chan… Are you coming with me?" She asked.

"Of course, Senpai's a friend… I want to help him." I have just told her my biggest lie yet…

0-0-0-0-0-0

And so, another week has passed again… It was finally the day of Yuuto-kun's Karate match. And he was away with his family on a far away big venue. Since I'm not really a part of the Karate Club or the Nashikiri High School's Newspaper Club, there was really no reason for me to tag along. I guess I'll just have to wait for his call to see how it went…

So Tokiya-senpai was probably on his way to his first job… It was a mystery on how does he manage to be still on top of his year with all that hard work to go through. But, oh well, I guess that's what a genius is supposed to be. Domon-kun was now probably helping his mother with managing their family's flower shop. Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan are probably now having their date in that anime convention. And Fuuko-chan and I are supposed to wait until late in the afternoon to commence our plan… Except this morning…

"I'm so sorry, Fuuko-chan! *cough* I just felt really sick when I woke up." I fake-coughed on the phone.

Yeah… I so won't be joining her… This is the total ToFuu moment day! Of course, I don't want to be the third wheel in their… um… date… Heeheehee…

"What? Are you OK? Maybe I'll give you a quick visit!"

"No, no, no! You don't need to! Uhh… You might catch my illness!" I think I was having cold sweat at that precise moment.

"Well, okay… So what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"You'll just to go to Senpai alone, Fuuko-chan… *Cough*. Don't worry about me… My family's right here with me. And, and, my dad's a doctor, right? He'll fix me up in no time. Just go to Tokiya-senpai for me, okay? I think he needs more help than I do…"

I heard Fuuko sigh from the other side of the line. "Okay, get well soon, Hina-chan…"

"Yeah, thank you…" I sniffed. Gosh, I wonder what kind signs and symptoms I am projecting. Pretty soon, we both hung up from our phones and I went down to have a well-earned breakfast…

Yeah… I am such an evil girl…

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was now 3 pm in the afternoon. I took quite a long bath today, which is why I am in a hurry getting dressed up.

"Uh, Okaa-chan! Did you wash my old jeans from yesterday?"

"Oh, they're still in the laundry basket, honey…"

I dashed towards the washroom and grabbed the said pair of jeans.

"Are, where are you going, Hina?" Okaa-chan asked.

"Oh, I'm going to be stalking Fuuko-chan again today." I replied, without as much as a twitch in my eyes.

"Excuse me?" My mother understandably did a double-take.

"What?" It was my Ayame-neesan, three years older than me. She was a college student currently on her Pre-Med Course. She was on her way to become a doctor just like our Outo-san. "You're still stalking Fuuko-chan and that weird neighbor of ours… What was his name? Tokiya?"

"Hey! I have a good feeling about this! I definitely think they'll be a couple after today!" I said as I grabbed my handbag.

Onee-san just rolled her eyes playfully and continued reading her text book. She was sitting across Otou-san, who was reading a large newspaper.

"Hina?" My father began to speak. "Have you and Yuuto-kun been practicing safe sex?"

I almost tripped when I heard his question, especially since I was clumsily putting on my flats. "What? Otou-san! Yuuto-kun and I haven't even kissed yet!"

"Huh? That's lame!" Onee-san commented. "You've already been going out for almost two months now!"

"Hey!" I defended, as I put on a hat and shades. "We haven't gone out that many dates, anyway! And he's really concentrating on his Karate right now. To which by the way, his debut tournament match is like… right now, as we speak!"

"Very good, sweetheart…" Otou-san managed to say as he went back to reading his newspaper. Onee-san was shaking her head. Okaa-chan just sighed.

"And FYI, Tokiya-senpai and Fuuko-chan have almost kissed. I just kinda ruined the moment. So I'm going to make sure it is going to happen this time! ToFuu forever!"

"ToFuu?"

"Yeah… Tokiya's "To" and Fuuko's "Fuu"…. ToFuu!"

Okaa-chan and Onee-san were looking at each other like… What has happened to our baby girl?

But Otou-san, who was still reading the newspaper, said, "Hina! Don't come home past your curfew…"

"Hai…" And I left the house, as simple as that…

0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as I left our front door, Fuuko-chan's was about to come out too. I immediately crouched down behind a bush. Thankfully, she hasn't seen me because she seemed to have forgotten something.

"Oh darn… I forgot my cell phone! Ganko-chan, can you get my cell, please?"

A blonde little girl appeared. "Here you go! Say hello to your boyfriend for me!"

"Ganko! Mi-chan's not my boyfriend!"

"Whateveer… Bye!"

Well, what do you know? I have a fellow ToFuu fangirl… This should be great! I can always ask for her help when the time comes… Fuuko-chan was now walking out of our street as I followed her closely…

I made sure I was wearing dark-shaded clothing this time. I have learned a lot from that Lavender blouse fiasco with Kato and his goons. Well, I'm not worried about them chasing after me, either. I'm pretty sure they're either in the tournament about to have a match with Yuuto-kun or… maybe too injured to even participate in the said tournament. To be honest, I prefer the latter scenario. Apart from the dark clothing, I also wore a hat and shades… I might take the shades off when it becomes dark, though…

So here I was, closely following Fuuko-chan as she goes to the family restaurant. I'm kinda surprised about myself today. Was it probably because I've been stalking a lot recently or maybe I have Hokage Ninja blood in me? Who knows? Fuuko-chan's definitely not noticing me at all…

After about a 30 –minute walk, Fuuko-chan's finally arrived at the family restaurant. Well, I have actually eaten at this restaurant with my family before. I saw her stop just before entering inside and inhaled deeply for a while. "Okay! Operation Mi-chan Grocery Time… Part 2!"

Awww, she even made a nickname for this… I'm glad I didn't come along with her. She'll probably force me to say it out loud, too.

She burst the door open and greeted, "Agata-san! I have returned just like I promised!"

"Arara! Fuuko-chan! Welcome back!" The female owner seemed to be expecting Fuuko-chan. This means this is not the first time Fuuko-chan has been barging into Tokiya-senpai's workplaces. Now isn't that sweet? And isn't that what a girlfriend should be doing? Ayayayay… Fuuko-chan! You are definitely a teenager in love!

I went a little closer by the window. I can't risk going inside. Agata-san might recognize me as she is some sort of a family friend. "Tokiya-kuuun! Your friend, Fuuko-chan is here again!"

I took a glimpse of Tokiya-senpai's reaction and sure enough, there he was… Exhaling a bit excessively… I must admit… Senpai wearing a waiter's uniform, with the bow tie and the black apron makes him look quite dashing! I think the reason why Agata-san hired him is because he's going to pull in a lot of customers… Good choice!

"What are you doing here… Again?" Senpai complained. I kind of giggled at the "again" part.

"I'll be helping you with your groceries again, Mi-chan!" Replied Fuuko-chan as she sat on one table. "Can I take an order?"

Senpai exhaled yet again. But, he took his notepad and said. "What might your order be, ma'am?"

I squealed so loudly outside. I hoped nobody took notice. I feel like I'm watching a romantic comedy right now. If these guys are going to be on their first date, I think this family restaurant would be the perfect student-friendly venue. And I'm sure Agata-san would be very happy to oblige.

I had to wait for another 30 minutes for Fuuko-chan to finish her meal. So while I was waiting, I had some ice cream and a little bit of a sound trip to pass the time. For the most part, while Fuuko-chan was eating, Senpai was hard at work, delivering the food orders and cleaning up used tables. It was sort of amusing to watch. I wonder how many hours does he have to work here?

When Fuuko-chan was already done with her meal, Agata-san suddenly called out, "Tokiya-kuun, you can go time-out now!"

"But, Agata-san… I still have an hour left until the end of my shift."

"No, no, no, I insist! You have been working too hard lately, Tokiya-kun. You should be enjoying your youth! In fact, here's your bonus pay. Now, you two kids have fun on your date!"

"Err… Agata-san," Fuuko-chan winced. "This is not really a date. I'm just helping a neighbor out!"

"Oooh, I don't know about that," said the middle-aged lady with her eyes twinkling in delight. "Now you two kids have fun!"

I was making the biggest grin ever! I have found another fellow ToFuu fangirl today. This day is just full of suprises!

"I'll just go… change my clothes…" Senpai said.

"Okay…" Fuuko-chan was definitely hiding her red-flushed face. Their "date" was now finally about to begin!

0-0-0-0-0-0

The place ToFuu went to was the place I was very familiar with. It was the place I was trying to run away, being chased by four no-good high schoolers. Gosh, thinking about them makes my blood boil! I hope Yuuto-kun knocks them out in their match today.

They went into a supermarket. I followed them closely. There was a big crowd today. They probably won't notice me. I took off my shades as I casually tried to sneak up on them without being seen. They were going to the Canned Goods section first. I thought, really? Is that healthy? Oh well, I don't think Senpai has any time to cook anyway…

The next thing they went to was, well… the Men's Wear Section, particularly the underwear. I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud. Fuuko-chan, who is known to be so loud and proud in school, looks so shy and demure here. And it seems Senpai is clearly enjoying the change in attitude because he seems to be taking his time in what to buy… I kinda like that playfulness in him… Seems he finally had his little revenge now…

"Dammit, Mi-chan! Just pick one already…"

"What? These things are very delicate items. You have to choose carefully."

Fuuko-chan rolled her eyes as she kept her head down. My cheeks were really sore from always smiling all the time. But, there are just too many good moments to count today!

After the underwear-picking, they went on ahead to where bathroom supplies lay. It was so cute seeing them together. They look like a newlywed couple choosing items for their new home. The best part was Senpai doesn't seem to be resisting at all. He was pretty much going along as if this was normal! Oh man, you guys better be a couple by the end of the day!

"Here, Mi-chan! This shampoo-conditioner is perfect for your long hair!"

"I don't need it!"

"Oh come on… You have a reputation to keep up to!"

"And what is it, if I may ask?"

"Seriously, you never heard? You're voted as the "No. 1 Bishounen" in our school." She happily said as she laid the bathroom item in their cart. "Although, this voting thing is just among us first years…"

Senpai stared at her, dumbfounded but continued on their way to the Confectionery Section.

Just then, a girl who was carrying a tray of free-sample food items appeared before the two.

"Uhm, free chocolate cookies for the happy couple!" She said as she laid the cookies on Fuuko-chan's hand. "Thank you for patronizing us!"

"Uhm, we're not-" Fuuko-chan was about to clear up the misunderstanding but the girl already left quickly. What do you know? Another random ToFuu fangirl and I didn't even know her name…

Seeing as ToFuu was always shopping in this supermarket, I think the staff had assumed that they were a couple. An honest mistake… Senpai and Fuuko-chan both have an amazing chemistry, after all!

"Do you want one?" Fuuko-chan asked, handing one cookie.

"Thanks…" Senpai took one cookie and had a bite. "They're good…"

"Yeah, it sure is…"

"Let's go see what the brand is…" And they went off and bought a cookie jar of those cookies! Smart move on the part of that salesgirl, I should say...

They went to and fro to many sections after these. All the while, I was trying to look like I was also shopping, too. But, I didn't have much money so I probably won't be buying anything today.

So after about an hour and half of shopping, they were finally now in the cashiers. I slipped past them, so that I'll be waiting the exit… It was now about 6 PM. The sun has now set and the stars were beginning to appear. Perfect for a romantic set-up!

0-0-0-0-0-0

We were now on our way home. It was only 6:30 PM. Well, at least, I'm not worried about going past my curfew. Otou-san should be so proud of me, being a responsible stalker… I mean, daughter. So there it was, ToFuu was walking on the street, with two or three plastic bags each. Fuuko-chan suddenly looked at one bag.

"Are? Oh darn! We took one bag by mistake." She said, holding up a bag that was obviously different from the rest.

"No, I bought that when you were in the women's bathroom, earlier."

"What?"

"It's for you."

"Eh?" The purple head looked at the bag for the second time. "Mi-chan? This is a designer's clothing brand!"

"I used the bonus pay from earlier."

"B-but that bonus pay was for you? What about the house rent?"

"Don't worry. To be honest, Agata-san was way too generous. It was the double the amount of my usual salary…"

There was a beat of silence. Oh Senpai, I never knew you could be so sweet! Damn it, I think I'm gonna die out of sheer happiness right here. There is only so much the heart can take. This is so much better than all the shoujo animes and mangas I have watched or read in my entire life… Dare I say, maybe better than me and Yuuto-kun's story? Well, that is up to debate…

"Thank you…" Fuuko managed to say.

"No, thank you." Senpai replied. "I never really have much time to take care of myself. Thank you… For always looking out for me… Even if I don't like it…"

"Of course, I'm looking out for you… You're a friend! A very… special… friend…"

I was biting my nails out of nervousness. Mou, Fuuko-chan! Confess already! This is your chance! In fact, this is the perfect chance! There aren't any people on the street, except us. Come on! Come on! Come on!

"Although I have never actually seen you laugh, though…" Said Fuuko-chan. Her evil grin was back.

"Oh come on…"

"Here I go!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Senpai suddenly dropped the grocery bags and began to chase. Fuuko-chan let out a squeal as she dropped her bags, too. They started to chase each other in circles. Oh man, this is just too sweet for words. I squinted my eyes a little and then, I realized something… We were in the exact same location where Tokiya-senpai and Fuuko-chan had almost…

I immediately put both my hands on my mouth! No way am I ever going to ruin the moment like the last time!

And then, it happened… for the second time… In their ensuing playful chase, Fuuko-chan lost her footing and tripped, dragging Senpai down with her. And they are once again on the ground… Senpai was on top Fuuko-chan… I held my breath again…

There was neither hesitation nor a pause…

Senpai just went for it… He kissed her! Oh my God! He just kissed her… On the lips! Full throttle!

I was jumping up and down out of joy… I was busting some dance moves that I really can't tell what it is because of the dark! I don't know how I managed to do all these things without making a sound! Maybe the Hokage Ninja blood in me is kicking again…

I really couldn't breathe at all. I was trying so hard not let out a squeal. But it seriously is trying to get out my mouth. So, I decided to leave them… Yeah, I just wanted to see more… But hey, I think I should give them their space. I am sure Fuuko-chan will call me up about this later!

I ran in the most silent way ever… Maybe, I should ask Otou-san about our ancestral heritage… It's just feels so natural…

I went around the corner and decided to go home the long way around. I'm sure by that time; Fuuko-chan won't see me, perfectly fine and healthy, arriving home. Just then, my cell phone rang… It was Yuuto-kun! Gosh, this is like déjà vu from the last time…

"Yuuto-kun, how was your match?"

"Hina! Guess what!? We won! We're off to the Nationals!"

Aaah, my day just couldn't get any better than this… I feel like I'm in Cloud 9.

"Omedetou!"

That "Omedetou" was secretly kind of for ToFuu, too…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alright! I am already halfway to the story! Remember, this is only 12 chapters. If I drag it too long, maybe I won't finish it all, like my other fics… *Sigh* Well, I'm sure you guys enjoyed this latest installment! Until next time, which is quite soon I hope, thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Great Debate…**

It was now the next day! I thought of doing something I've never really done before! I'll give Yuuto-kun a surprise visit to his house! Well yeah, I have never really gone to his house… Seeing as it was Yuuto-kun who always does the visiting since our home was very nearby the school.

I think this would be a great congratulatory gift of him winning the Kantou Karate Tournament. I've never seen how the matches went. But I have a feeling that his parents were recording their son's matches on a video camera of some sort. And besides, Yuuto-kun will probably tell me all about it. He might exaggerate a few things, though.

I also baked him 12 pieces of chocolate cupcakes, too. I belonged to the Cooking Club in our school so I'm quite confident that he will like it. I woke up really early to work on it, too. Baking is something that takes quite a long time. So I woke up about 4:30 am to prepare all the ingredients. By the time I was ready to go, it was now 8 am…

I got out of the house and was on my way. I looked at the house across the street. Fuuko-chan is still not calling me about last night… Did she call up Yanagi-chan first because she still thinks I'm sick? That is just so weird… In situations like these, she usually calls us both at the same time! Oh well, I better call later to see how the "Grocery Ambush Plan" went. Even though, I already know the answer to that.

I also passed by Tokiya-senpai's house, too. Sigh… What happened when I left? Did something bad happen? Damn, I wished I hadn't left them alone and looked out for them some more! These two are seriously going to drive me crazy! Will they or won't they!? Well, they did kiss! That's for sure… Sigh… Matchmaking is really tough work… I really have to up my game now…

I hopped on the Shinkansen (Bullet train) to take me to Yuuto-kun's home. It sure is quite far away. I have to go through to 10 train stations before going off. It was a good thing there was even a bullet train for Yuuto-kun to commute to… The school is just so far away…

Well, he wanted to go to the same High School as me… I felt myself blushing when I had that thought. Okay! Okay! Hinako! Compose yourself… You're in a public place for crying out loud!

Then suddenly, I realized something and took my cell phone. I started to call Yuuto-kun. I had to make sure he was actually at home before I could make any surprise visits.

"Your call can not be reached. Please try again. Beep…"

That was strange… His cell phone is off. Oh well, I decided to try again by the time I reached the fifth station. He was probably still asleep. It was certainly long and tiring yesterday for him, too… I'm just so happy he won the tournament! He was just a first year and this was his karate debut. And he went all the way to the top! Now, they're off to the National Tournament. This is so exciting! I wish Yuuto-kun can find a way to have a ticket for me, too! I have never really seen him actually do his karate before. Outsiders are never really allowed in the school's Karate Club.

It was the fifth station now. I tried to call his phone again. It was still off. Strange… Was his cell phone out of charge? Did he forget to charge it because he had so much fun celebrating last night? Could be… You would always party hard with that kind of grand slam victory.

It was now the ninth station. I really need to call him now. I have no idea of whether he was at home at all.

"Your call can not be reached. Please try again. Beep…"

No use… Maybe Yuuto-kun is currently asleep and his phone has not been charged as of yet. That's good, I guess. I like to see his reaction when he opens his front door, still in his pajamas, bed hair and sleepy eyes! Hahaha! This should be great…

By the tenth station, I got off, carefully carrying my cupcakes on the way. I certainly don't want to spoil my gift to my champion of a boyfriend. I hope he will like them. They're all 12 pieces to boot! And they're all for him, too. I think I have tried quite a lot of sampling of the filling when I was working on it earlier.

As I exited the station and had to walk down about a couple of blocks more, something caught my eye… Something I wish I hadn't seen…

Yuuto-kun was just across the street, wide awake, all dressed up… and with a girl… A really beautiful super model like-girl… She was hugging his right arm and was snuggling up to it, too. And they were smiling at each other… He was smiling at her… I know he doesn't have a sister… or a young female relative that lives nearby…

And why… was his phone… off…?

My chest began to feel heavy…. They were approaching near me now. I just stood there, rooted on the spot…

"Are? H-Hina? W-What are you doing here?"

My mind was blank. I walked up to him and dropped the cupcake gift to his feet.

"H-Hina? Are those for m-"

And I gave him one big slap on his left cheek and pointed at him. "YOU DON'T EVER DARE SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

I ran… My tears were starting to fall now…

"W-Wait, Hina! Hina!"

Oh wow, he must've noticed my gift. Well, surprise… Ugh, dammit, my chest feels so heavy right now…

I went back to the train station again… Back again to those painstaking ten… TEN train stations…

0-0-0-0-0-0

So here I was bawling my eyes out… I didn't want to go straight home… I seriously don't want to face my family right now… I just want to be left alone… And where was I crying? The fountain park… Yup, the very spot where Yuuto-kun confessed to me… Wow, what a way to move on… Smart choice, Hinako…

I have been crying for the past hour now… And it doesn't look like I was going to stop at all. I never knew... it would hurt this much…

"Eh? Hina-chan? Is that you?"

I looked over and just had to exhale. Of all the people, why? Why does it have to be them? The two people who are also currently making me stressed out so much… Wait… Why are Tokiya-senpai and Fuuko-chan walking together…? Could it be?

"Hina-chan! What's wrong? I didn't know you're OK…"

Oh yeah… I was supposed to be sick with some strange disease yesterday. "Y-yeah," I mumbled weakly. "My fever went down later that afternoon…"

"What's wrong? Why are you crying alone here?" She sat beside me… I sighed heavily…

"Yuuto-kun won the tournament…"

"Yeah…"

"A-and I thought hey, maybe I should give him a surprise visit to his house. And I-I made chocolate cupcakes for him too… I had to wake up early to bake them, you know… And I went to the train station… And after like… ten…TEN stations… I saw Yuuto-kun…"

"You saw Yuuto-kun and?"

"I saw him with another girl! She was so beautiful! And she was snuggling up to him! And, and they were smiling at each other! He was smiling at her! And… his phone was off… I've been trying to reach him… I thought he was just asleep… I thought it was just out of charge… And then, I saw him w-with another g-g-girl!"

Aaaand. I started sobbing out loud again… Uugh, I feel so pathetic right now…

"W-what?" Fuuko-chan exclaimed. "Yuuto-kun was cheating? Him? Of all the p-… That bastard! I warned him that if he ever hurt Hina-chan, I will pound him off! Where is he? I'll teach him a le-"

Tokiya-senpai dragged her back next to me. "Fuuko? Seriously… There is a girl crying beside you right now… Do really want to leave her alone!?"

Fuuko-chan paused and she realized he was right. So she went ahead and patted my back. "Sorry about that…"

"It's OK… I did *sniff* give him one big slap on the cheek, though…"

"Really? Alright! That's the attitude, girl!" Fuuko-chan cheered and I kind of made a smile.

"So what are you going to do now…?" She slowly asked me…

"I don't know… I just can't believe it… I thought he was in love with me since Middle School… And he tried everything in his power to be close to me… And then he wins the tournament… And suddenly I find him with another-"

I sobbed out loud again… Uggh, why is it that smiley-smiley Yuuto with that girl always comes into my memory… Like, stop! Seriously!

"Okay, okay… just cry it out, Hina… Cry it out…" Fuuko-chan gently said as she rubbed my back. She looked up to Senpai who was still standing in front of us. "Mi-chan, I really want to pound off that Yuuto right now!"

Senpai face-palmed… It is something I never saw him do. "Fuuko, would you please cool off your head a little? I know you're angry at him right now! But my point is: If you go off and pound off Yuuto who is by the way, a Nashikiri High School student, I'm sure Watanabe-sensei would be more than happy to kick you out of the school! Have you seen the Vice Principal lately? He's definitely keeping close watch at the class of 1-C! He was completely humiliated from Domon's incident from last time! I'm sure he's targeting you and Recca now!"

Wow, I didn't notice Watanabe-sensei was targeting us… And Senpai was actually watching over us, too… That is just sweet of him… Speaking of sweet…

"Nee, Fuuko-chan, how was the, uh, "Grocery Ambush Plan" yesterday?"

Senpai's eyes widened. "She was supposed to come along, too?"

"Yeah, but she got sick in the morning. Glad you're ok, now… Your dad's good!" Fuuko-chan said. Her cheery tone was back. I was kind of feeling hopeful now. "At around 3:30 pm, I barged into the family restaurant! It was actually Agata-san's restaurant. You know that place, right?"

I nodded.

"And then Agata-san welcomed me warmly! She's such a nice lady. You should have seen Mi-chan's face and it was priceless! Hahaha!"

Oh don't worry; I have seen it, Fuuko-chan. And yes, it was a priceless reaction.

"So he had no choice but to take my order… I had a little late afternoon meal!"

"A little?" Senpai interjected.

"Anyway!" Fuuko-chan didn't mind him. "When I was done, Agata-san said Mi-chan can go early and she even gave him a bonus pay! And you know what? That bonus pay was double the amount of Mi-chan's usual salary! Awesome, right?"

I nodded. Of course, I already knew about this… But hearing from her just reminds me just what an awesome time I had yesterday! It does kinda make me forget…

"So we went to the supermarket… You know the place where you ran into me the last time. And wow, it was quite a crowd yesterday! So the first place we went was the Canned Goods section. Yeah, I know it's not really healthy to be eating those kinds of stuff all the time but oh well…"

I can almost picture it… The way they went into the supermarket… The moment I took off my shades because there was a big crowd that day… I wish I could just go back to that moment…

"And then, this next place we went to was… well, the Men's underwear. Geez, I did not like that place at all. I was keeping my head down the entire time that we were there."

Senpai gave off a rare, uhh… evil kind of smile… "Actually, who would have that you would be so shy and demure about that kind of thing?"

"And Mi-chan was taking his time there! Saying they're delicate items and that we have to choose carefully…"

"Well, it seems I had my little revenge on you…"

I smiled… They're both going word-for-word… exactly the same as my thoughts and reactions from that day. The memories were coming back to me… It was a like soothing sensation…

"And then we went to the Bathroom Supplies," continued Fuuko-chan. "And I suggested to him this shampoo-conditioner that was perfect for him. And do you know what? Mi-chan didn't know about the thing where he was voted as the "No. 1 Bishounen"?"

"Really? He didn't know…" I said. "Even the second and third years knew about that…"

Senpai's eyes widened with this new piece of information. It was exactly like yesterday… Sigh… I'm feeling better now…

"So we went to the Confectionery Section… And there was this girl with free food samples… She gave us cookies… Because we're a happy couple! I tried to clear the misunderstanding but… she disappeared… So we tried one cookie and it was actually good! Mi-chan bought one jar of it!"

I laughed along, reminiscing of it, too.

"And so we were now going home… And Mi-chan did something really weird… He bought a blouse… A designer clothing brand kind of blouse for me! He used his bonus pay for it!"

"I was trying…" Senpai explained. "To thank her for always looking after me. I would've bought you one also if you were there, too… Hinako…"

"Aww… Too bad…" I said, but I preferred that he only had given one to Fuuko-chan. "So what happened next?"

Fuuko-chan paused. "That's it! We went home after that… But there's a lot more Grocery Times to come, Mi-chan!"

"Mmm…"

What? Wait, there's more, right? What about the… The Kiss? That was the good part… NO, that was the best part… Why did you have to cut out the- Oh no… Oh no, no, no, no! They made a deal! They made a deal that they won't speak of this to anyone! Why? Why?

Fuuko-chan! This was your chance! To confess… Why didn't you seize that chance? Why? Senpai! I saw you went for it! You went for it! You kissed her… Full throttle! No hesitation at all! Wasn't that supposed to mean something…? What… what happened? Why didn't end up in a fairy-tale ending… Why were they…? Wait…

"Uhm. What were you guys doing together just now…?"

"Oh," Fuuko-chan began to reply. "My mom asked me to do an errand… She asked me to deliver this huge package to the post office. And it was so heavy so I asked Mi-chan to help me carry it. We were going home when we found you here…"

I sighed… Out of frustration… Thankfully, both of them did not notice that it was actually meant for them… Oh God, why? Why? Why have you forsaken me? Yesterday was the greatest, the happiest, and the best day of my life! Yuuto won his first tournament! And it was totally a ToFuu day! And they kissed! They actually kissed! Why did you have to take it away all in one night!? Why?

"Hinako…" Senpai began to speak. "I don't mean to offend you in any way but… I don't think Yuuto was cheating…"

"What!?" Both Fuuko and I exclaimed.

"Look, hear me out, okay… From what I know, Yuuto has been pursuing you since Middle School. He tried all he can to be close to you… He learned where is the High School you're going to enroll to... And I'm pretty sure he crammed studying for the entrance exam for that. He even, at some point, tried to change his personality. Frankly speaking, this is a guy who is madly in love with you… And I don't think he'll ruin all that hard work by cheating…!"

"But Senpai," I countered. "I saw him with another girl I don't know!"

"Yeah," defended Fuuko-chan. "And his cell phone was off! He wasn't even trying to- Wait, has he been trying to call you, Hina-chan?"

"Actually no…" Well, what do you know… He actually did not dare talk to me. At least, he got my message…

"See?" Fuuko-chan said. "He clearly doesn't really care about Hina-chan anymore! That alone proves it!"

"No, that does not prove anything!" Senpai said. "We only know Hinako's side of the story… There's just something that doesn't make any sense. We have to find Yuuto and let him tell the side of his story…"

I heaved a sigh of annoyance… I seriously don't want to see that Yuuto again… My day has been ruined enough already…

"Mi-chan, when a guy cheats… He forgets all about the first girl and moves on to the next one! It's that simple!"

Senpai let out an exasperated sigh… "How come it's only guys? Hey, the girls cheat too, you know! In fact, they're the ones getting more sympathy than the boys!"

"Well, that's because they cry and actually feel guilty about it! And they apologize in some way or another! The guys, on the other hand, actually disappear, never to be seen again…"

"Not all guys run off!"

Uhmmm… Fuuko-chan? Senpai? We're kind of straying away from the topic here… I thought this was supposed to be whether or not Yuuto was cheating on me… How come it suddenly jumped to how people are cheating in general? How is this going to help me…?

I just had to sigh again for the umpteenth time today. There they were again… Going at each other like a married couple… Haaa… I am so jealous of you two. You two have already kissed, Yuuto and I have never even gone that stage… And you guys went ahead to keep a secret but still act like normal… There's no awkwardness at all. I, on the other hand, am dreading the fact that there is school tomorrow. And there's a good chance I'll have to see his face again…

"Oh so that's it then!" Fuuko-chan still continued to go at it and she stood up. "You support those kinds of guys! _You are a Sexist, a Male Supremacist, and Narcissist all rolled into one!_"

Senpai face palmed for the second time today. "Was there really a need to say it in English?"

I burst out laughing… Fuuko-chan did say that last sentence in perfect English! I never knew she could speak English so well.

"Alright, alright…" I said after I calmed down. "Guys, it is okay now… I have cheered up. There's no need to go into that Great Debate in English, French, or whatever foreign language you can do…"

Both looked at me in concern. "Are you sure you're OK, Hina-chan?"

"Oh yeah… With you two around, I'll always be…"

Oh well, even if my love life is in shambles right now… At least, I still get to have my regular comedy shows…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

So, this is quite a downer chapter, ain't it? Oh well, onward to the next chapter… Thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER EIGHT: My 'Onii-chan'! **

So… Here I am, still in the fountain park… I have really no mood to go home immediately… Fuuko-chan went off for a while to buy us some snacks… And Senpai, on the other hand, insisted that he'll fix the current problem that I'm having and he went off, too. Well, it was sweet of him to show concern for me. But, he didn't have to bother. I have no mood in seeing Yuuto again, either.

It has been another hour since then. Fuuko-chan's seems to be taking her time. The fast food restaurant nearby must be catering a lot of customers today. Well, it's Sunday. Of course, there is probably a lot of kids to handle… I looked at my small mirror and gosh… Ugh, my face looked hideous…

Since Fuuko-chan isn't coming anytime soon, I decided to have some make up in the nearby restroom facility in the park. I don't think my family will look too kindly on the fact that I've been crying for hours… Well, how am I supposed to tell them the whole story…? Hmm… Maybe Fuuko-chan will fill-in for me… I really don't want to tell the story over and over again…

So I got up from the bench, when suddenly…

"Excuse me… Are you Shibata Hinako-san?"

I turned around to see who it was… What the hell? It's her… It's that girl…

"Oh please!" I turned back in annoyance and tried to walk away from her.

"W-Wait! Shibata-san! I have to explain!" She followed me closely from behind.

"No need! I know what you're going to say! You're the new girl! Out with the old! In with the new! I got it! Thanks for telling me…"

"N-No, wait… You don't understand…"

Oh God, really? Of all the people that has to show up in front in me? Why does it have to be her? Why? With her big blue eyes, her snow-white skin and bright red curly hair and her… Wait a minute… Bright red curly hair…?

I turned back at her and she stopped. "Megumi…? Takeda Megumi-san? You were… Yuuto's first love, right?"

I saw that she made a bitter smile. "Oh, he already told you about me… The hair gave me away, huh?"

I was getting confused… Yuuto, why was she with you? I thought she had rejected you twice!

"Look, Shibata-san… Please… Just listen to me…" She pleaded me one final time.

I sighed… Okay, I might as well listen to her… She came all the way here, after all… So I went back down the bench and I sat down. I looked at her with a stern look. "This better be a good explanation."

Megumi-san looked very relieved. "Thank you…"

She sat down beside me. I wonder what Fuuko-chan would think if she was right here right now. Oh well, she'll probably scare her off.

"Okay," She began. "It all started yesterday. We were in the Kantou Karate Tournament…"

"Together?"

"No, no, no… What I meant was, um… I was part of a newspaper club from one of the participating schools. And I was assigned there to write an article about the event… That's where I saw Yuuto-kun again…"

She paused for a while… Alright honey, take your time, why don't ya?

"I haven't seen him in three years… He's changed a lot since… that day. When I saw him compete on his first match… It was, uh, against Yamashita High School… He knocked them all out in one go! He was so cool! He was the breakout star that day!"

Oh, he did knock out Kato… That's nice to hear…

"And I forgot why I was even there… I just kept on watching all his matches… He never lost! Not even once… And they made it till the championship match... They were up against this three-time champion school… He almost got knocked out… But he kept on… And then, in a blink of an eye, he got him… He won… I heard that it was his debut tournament! And he won!"

I nodded slowly… All those hard work and training have paid off…

"That's when I felt weird… I realized… I fell in love with him…"

My eyes widened… Finally, this girl just realized how cool he was… After so many years…

"So, this morning, I decided to visit his house… I live nearby… I sort of surprised him that I came to visit. And I was kind of pushy… I just went inside… And he's a good guy anyway so he let me in…"

Oh, Yuuto… You should be more wary of girls…

"We talked for a bit… Ok, maybe a lot…We talked about the days during our elementary years… And I asked why he suddenly moved to a different Middle Schoo in the middle of the school yearl…"

My heart beat faster… That was the part where I come in… He moved to my Middle School.

"And he said… he thought he'd go to a more comprehensive Karate program… But now that I think about it, I'm sure he lied. And while we were talking, he kept on checking his cell phone… every five minutes… It looked like he was waiting for a call… I asked him if we could go out for a while… And he said okay and he excused himself to go change… I looked at his phone and I saw you…"

She was looking at me intensely…

"You were his wallpaper… It was a nice picture… And I realized that I was too late… I didn't know what came over me… But I turned off his phone…"

"Huh?"

"I turned it off…"

Oh, that explains a lot… But wait, he wasn't calling me when I left…

"And I sort of hid the phone in my purse…"

"Huh?"

"Here it is…" She revealed the phone in her hands and she gave it to me. "Sorry…"

I took the phone and held it… So Yuuto-kun didn't have his phone all this time. What the- I'm calling him 'Yuuto-kun' again…

"When we went out… Well, I had fun… He was nice and caring… He loved to talk a lot and tell jokes… Of course, you knew that… And then, he realized he doesn't have his phone. And he thought that he lost it somewhere. So we went back and retraced our steps, so to speak… And then, you appeared…"

I held my breath. The memory was coming back to me... "Why were you hugging and snuggling his right arm?"

"Oh that… Uhh… That's how I usually seduce boys…"

Wow, girl… You're quite a foxy lady… Your red hair isn't just for show…

"When I saw you, I was panicking… Coz I knew you would draw the wrong conclusion… But you were too quick! You walked up to us, you dropped the gift and then you slapped him… And then you ran off so fast… Yuuto-kun called out to you immediately… But I sort of dragged him to me…"

My mouth was agape…

"And I said… Yuuto-kun… I accept you now… Please come back to me!"

She held her head down and back up, now with a forced smile. "He just looked at me for a split second and then he turned to your gift… He saw the 'Congratulations' note… And he stood up… He said… I'm sorry… but my girlfriend is hurting right now…"

"He wanted to find you… And then he realized his phone was still lost. So he said to me he'll be looking for his phone on his own now… And then, he ran off… I was just too shocked, that I didn't get to give his phone back… And I've been sitting there alone…"

I sighed… I held his phone tight…

"Shibata-san!" She held one of my hands "Uhm, Hinako-san… I made this huge mistake of rejecting him… twice! The first time I rejected him… Well, he was quite a wimpy and clumsy kid back in the day... The second time I rejected him. Well, I was thirteen. I thought maybe I should be choosing more sophisticated… less geeky boys… And I'm sure he made double… No, triple the effort to get close to you and become your boyfriend… Please don't let him go… He's the perfect guy… And he's all yours… I'm sorry I messed up… I thought he still had this small attraction to me… I held on to that hope…"

I looked at her… Her eyes were filled with guilt and regret…

"I'm really, really, really sorry…" She suddenly bowed at me…

"Eh? M-Megumi-san! There's no need to bow… I understand now. It's okay… "

"Thank you…" She raised her head, feeling definitely better now. "So I guess this is goodbye. Don't worry, I won't be disturbing you two, ever again…"

"Ok… Bye… Oh wait…"

"Hm?"

"How did you exactly find me here?" I thought it was amazing that she was able to find me… When even Yuuto-kun couldn't…

"Oh, your Onii-chan told me I can find you here…" She replied.

"Onii-chan?" What? But I don't have a…

"Yes, um…. A tall bishounen kind of guy… with long flowing hair tied in a ponytail… He suddenly appeared and convinced me to go to you and explain…"

"Onii-chan…" It was definitely Tokiya-senpai… He did all this for me…?

"Well, I should be going now. I wish you both all the happiness…" With that said, Megumi-san left me still sitting on the bench.

I looked at Yuuto-kun's cell phone… I turned it on. Sure enough, there was me on the wallpaper. It was a stolen shot of me sitting on something, smiling at something far away. That's funny! I have the exact same wallpaper of him doing the same thing. I held our phones together… It was like we were smiling at each other… It was like looking at one whole picture. It looked perfect...

I held the phones in my chest… He wasn't cheating! He wasn't cheating at all… He's just a ridiculously naïve gullible person… When I slapped him, he was still thinking about me…

I felt my chest lighten now… No, I felt my whole boy lighten up… I feel like I could fly…

In the midst of the trickling water of the fountains, I whispered softly, "Yuuto-kun, come and find me…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After about five minutes later, Fuuko-chan finally came round, carrying two packs of French fries.

"Ah, Hina-chan! I'm sorry it took so long! You should have seen how long the line is back there! And I have never seen such a slow service before. Whew!"

I stood up immediately. "Fuuko-chan! You wouldn't believe what just happened to me!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"Well, you see-"

"Hina! Hina! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" It was Yuuto-kun. Damn, ain't he a sight for my sore eyes? I saw Senpai was running alongside him.

Fuuko-chan immediately ran in front of me. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Back off, Yuuto! I thought she said you'll never speak to her again!"

"Fuuko-chan, please, I-"

"She trusted you, you know…" She was definitely giving him a death glare.

"Fuuko! Please!" Senpai interjected. "This is their problem! We have no right to be butting in."

"Hey! I'm just trying to protect my friend here and I-"

"No, no, wait! Fuuko-chan, it's alright!" I held her arm. "That was what I was trying to tell you earlier. Megumi-san was here!"

"Who?"

"Megumi-san… She was the girl that I saw who was with Yuuto-kun. She came and explained everything to me… It's alright… Yuuto-kun definitely did not cheat on me…"

Fuuko-chan seemed to have question marks floating on her head. "W-wha- When? How?"

"Alright…" Senpai was dragging her away from us now. "Let's just go give them their much-needed privacy…"

"What? No! No! Wait! Wait!" Fuuko-chan resisted and drew breath. "Fine, I concede… Since I already heard Hina-chan's side of the story, let's hear Yuuto's side, then… Fair enough?"

Senpai shook his head and then crossed his arms. "Fair enough…"

I looked slowly at Yuuto-kun. His arms still had sores and bruises from yesterday's matches. I'm sure his legs also had those… And yet, he's been running around trying to find his cell phone and me... I wonder if this will affect his later trainings…

"Hina…" He began his tale. "I swear… I didn't know that Megumi-san was going to visit me… She just suddenly barged into the living room. And well, since I haven't seen her in a while… I sort of let it be…"

I think I saw Fuuko-chan face palm… Yes, I know. Yuuto-kun is just way too nice…

"She asked if we should go out… I said sure… And well, I've been checking my phone every five minutes… I was kind of waiting for you to call. And so we went out… We caught up with all the things with what we've been doing… Me on Karate… She's onto Creative writing and Journalism and such. And there was that one time; she asked how come I changed to a different school… Well, the reason was you but… I just told her a lie… It would have been awkward… But I just treated her like as if… she was a classmate that I haven't seen in a long time so…"

I nodded… "Okay, go on…"

"And then I went to check my phone again, but I can't seem to find it! I think I lost it somewhere on the way when we were heading out of the house!"

"No…" I said, shaking my head. "Megumi-san turned off your phone and she hid it from you. She had it in her purse the whole time…"

"What?"

"Huh?" Fuuko-chan is understandably aghast at the sudden turn of the story.

"Here," I said as I gave him his phone back. "She returned it to me…"

"Oh, so there it is…" Yuuto-kun took his phone and stared at the wallpaper for a while. "So, um, since I thought I lost my phone… We decided to go back and retrace our steps… And then, that's where you appeared… I didn't know you were hurting then… But that big slap you gave me did put sense into my brain…"

I winced. His left cheek is still red.

"And when I was about to go and chase after you, Megumi just pulled me and began to confess!"

Fuuko-chan's mouth was wide open now. Senpai, as usual, remained neutral.

"I saw your cupcake gift, Hina… I saw the "Congratulations" note… So I looked at her in the eye and said I'm sorry… but my girlfriend's hurting right now…"

Hearing him say the exact same words made my heart beat faster…

"I took your gift up… And I still haven't found my phone then, so I decided to find for it first. So I sort of left her alone in the street… Who knew my phone was actually with her…? And I was actually running around in circles trying to find it! My body was still tired from yesterday… So I sat for a while to take a break… I ate all your cupcakes, Hina… They're really good!"

I smiled… And said a whisper… "I'm glad you liked it…"

"And when I finished all those sweet things you baked for me, I realized that I shouldn't be wasting my time looking for my phone… I should have chased after you right away! I just stood up when I saw… Tokiya-senpai! He immediately asked me where Megumi-san was… I was confused at first. But I said I left her nearby… And I asked about you, and he said you were in the amusement park… So I went straight for that place… But I couldn't find you at all… Senpai was there again… And he said Fuuko-chan hid you in the video game arcade… So I went there next… But you weren't there at all…"

I looked curiously at Senpai. Fuuko-chan and Yuuto-kun were doing the same.

"I figured," Senpai began to explain, "Even if I did bring Yuuto in here, you girls won't be listening… So I tried to convince this girl to explain the situation instead… So I sort of stalled Yuuto for a bit before I led him here…"

We all sighed… And so that was how we all ended up in the fountain park…

"Hina, I am really sorry…" He grabbed my hands. This is déjà vu… We were in the exact same spot when he confessed to me.

"No, I'm sorry, too… I assumed too much… I should have trusted you more..."

"Okaay…" Fuuko-chan said. "I guess this is the part where we do give you your much-needed privacy! Sorry, Yuuto! Come on, Mi-chan!" And it was her that was dragging Senpai backwards.

"Fuuko, I can walk on my own!"

"Oh shut up! I am just so embarrassed right now!" She said, as her head was looking down.

When they were pretty much about 10 meters away, I think they can still hear us at that distance. I looked at Yuuto-kun and saw his red cheek.

"I'm sorry I slapped you so hard. It's still red…"

"Really, I didn't notice it." He said, touching it. "Actually, I'm kinda glad that you slapped me!"

"Huh?"

"What!?" I heard Fuuko-chan shout out. Senpai was face-palming himself again. They just couldn't resist, could they…?

"Well, you see," He continued. "When I confessed to you, and you finally said yes later, I was happy, of course but… there is just this little doubt in my mind that just kept on growing…"

"That what?"

"That you only said yes… because you forced yourself, too…"

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't know… The Japanese overpoliteness… the Yes! Man tendency… just all these weird things plaguing my mind and all that! But then, when you slapped me… that hard… I thought, hey, she actually cares about me…"

"Of course I do! You are the best boyfriend any girl could ever have! You are the sweetest, nicest and most caring guy I have ever met! Well, actually, Senpai is slowly running for second place now… Don't say I warned you! But the point is… Okay… I admit… I never really knew that I actually cared for you that much until I saw you with Megumi-san… It's just… When I saw you with her… And she was snuggling up to your arm and… You were smiling at her! My chest… It felt really heavy… I didn't know it would hurt… that much…"

Yuuto-kun gave me his angelic smile… Well, at least this smile was only for me… He was slowly wrapping his arms around me…

"Hina?"

"Hm?"

"I love you…"

I smiled. "I love you, too…"

And finally, I can proudly say this to my Onee-san later… We kissed. It was a long gentle kiss. Though, I am not so sure what a normal kiss should be like. This is my first kiss after all! I could hear that Fuuko-chan was squealing behind me… This was kind of ironic… It was kind of the opposite last night…

We let our lips go but our foreheads were still touching…

"Hina, I promise I'll be much more careful with girls…"

"Actually, I was thinking more of… I should always be watching your Karate Matches from now on…"

"Haha… Okay, we can arrange that. I heard the venue for the National Tournament is actually bigger… A participant can have up to ten guests!"

"Alright! We can join in the fun!" Fuuko-chan screamed in the background. We both sighed…

"Let's go call them now…" I suggested.

"Yeah, good idea…"

"Alright, you two… Come on…"

Fuuko-chan excited ran up to us. Senpai, of course, casually walked his way through.

"Umm, Yuuto?" The purple head began. "Sorry, I may have threatened to pound you off earlier…"

"Oh, you were serious about that." Sweatdrops formed on my boyfriend's head.

"Yeah… I just get angry… when one of my friends gets hurt…"

"Oh, so you'll probably do the same thing with Yanagi-san, then?" Yuuto-kun asked…

Fuuko-chan snorted. "Well, of course… but I don't think Recca would be doing anything stupid. That guy still has his Ninja honor and values intact…"

"Well, to be honest," Yuuto-kun said. "I'm actually more afraid of… Hina's painful slap…"

I smirked… Oh, there will be plenty more where that came from…

"Senpai," called out Yuuto. "Really… Thank you so much for your help!"

"You're welcome…"

I smirked more a bit. "Yeah, thank you very much, Onii-chan!"

"Huh?" Yuuto-kun and Fuuko-chan both said.

"Oh no…"

"When Senpai here tried to convince Megumi-san to explain the situation to me, he introduced himself as my… Onii-chan! Though I am not exactly sure why…"

"Because it would make more sense… than a senpai from school…"

"Awww, you shouldn't have… But it's too late! From now on, I shall be calling you Onii-chan! If that's okay with you… Nee, Yuuto-kun?"

"Oh please… By all means… Actually I am kind of tempted to call him that, too. He's seriously looked after us, today… "

"No need…" My 'Onii-chan' grumbled and then he looked at Fuuko-chan. "_So am I still a Sexist, a Male Supremacist, and Narcissist all rolled into one, after this?"_

"What…" Yuuto-kun was understandably confused.

"Uhh… They may have gotten into the Great Debate of how Men and Women cheat in Relationships… in English…" I filled in for him…

Yuuto-kun laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Alright! Alright!" Fuuko-chan finally conceded. "I'm sorry I called you all those names!"

"I'm kind of surprised you have good English vocabulary…"

"Well duh… You are the one tutoring me, remember…?"

"Oh yeah… That's right… You are very welcome, Fuuko…"

Fuuko-chan rolled her eyes as 'Onii-chan' pulled of one his rare evil grins…Then something hit me… Since when has Onii-chan been calling Fuuko-chan by her first name…? It's usually, 'Oi', 'You', 'Hey' or 'Monkey'… Or if he wants to keep things formal, it would just be 'Kirisawa'… But never her first name…

They've gotten closer… My heart swelled… They may not have gotten together… But at least now, they are at first name (and nickname) basis! And Tokiya-niichan was becoming a bit more playful with her. Oh wow, thank you God! Yuuto-kun is still my boyfriend and ToFuu is still getting on towards Romantic time… Oh man… I think this day is much better than yesterday!

"Uhh… Hina-chan? What are we going to do with these fries?" She asked, holding the packs up…

"Err… are they both Large size?" I asked back…

"Extra Large, actually…" Fuuko-chan said, with a sweat drop.

"Okay," I said. "I'll take one. Yuuto-kun and I will be sharing this… And you two on that one. That's Extra Large, Fuuko-chan… I don't think you can finish it up on your own. Besides, Onii-chan deserves a treat for what he did today!"

"O-Okay… You get the first pick," said Fuuko-chan and the brooding Onii-chan of mine promptly took the longest one in the bunch.

"Let's sit on that bench, Hina," called out Yuuto-kun and we sat on one while ToFuu sat on the other one across us. Awww, they look so cute together…

Hehehe…Yes, I'm back, Ladies and Gentlemen! My Lovelife is back! Not that it really left… The ToFuu fangirl in me is alive and kicking back! And I am sooo back into my petty little schemes…

Well, sometimes, it's the petty little schemes that count, right?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

So, it seems there's a happy ending to this after all! I'm not so sure in the next chapter, though…The next two installments will be up soon! Oh, and FYI, I can actually finish two extra large fries on my own... Not exactly proud of it... Thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER NINE: A Broken Arm… and a Broken Heart…**

When I got home yesterday, the only thing I told my family about was that I had my first kiss! My Outo-san seems to look worried for some reason. But Onee-san gave me a congratulatory hug. Okaa-chan looked teary… She said that I've grown up too fast! Oh well…

That entire drama from yesterday seemed like it had never happened at all… There was Yuuto-kun, waiting for me by the school gate as usual so that we could go to our classrooms together. Thankfully, unlike the last time when we were just a new couple, the whole school wasn't going crazy and talking about Yuuto-kun's 'supposed infidelity'…

Awww, thank you so much, Fuuko-chan! Thank you too, Tokiya-niichan! You did not spill the beans at all… Well, for starters, the whole thing was a big misunderstanding on my part anyway… There was never any scandalous incident… And everything was resolved on that same day, too. So, no biggie…

What the school did go crazy and talk about was Yuuto-kun and his Karate Club's landslide victory at the Kantou Karate Tournament… It was a definitely a big deal for us, Nashikiri High School students… For starters, this was the very first time our school had entered a major Karate Tournament and won (even defeated a three-time champion by the way). And second, this was actually the very, VERY, first time that Nashikiri High School had championed in anything…

You can imagine how Yuuto-kun was received when we entered the school building… It was like Victory from war!

"Hey! Hey! Suzuki-san! Omedetou!"

"Hey! Yuuto! You rock!"

"Alright! Do your best in the Nationals!"

"I'll be rooting for you, Suzuki!"

"Yeaaahh! We Nashikiri High School people rock!"

"Is it just me or the First years are really on a roll this year?"

"Hinako… I am so jealous of you right now!"

"Yuuto-kun! Please be my boyfriend!"

Yeah… Every person in the school wanted to get a glimpse of my…ahem… MY boyfriend… Well, he was the one that brought the trophy, after all. The ironic part was… He wasn't supposed to be fighting in that final match…. But the senpai assigned to that match had a serious injury during the tournament so he had no choice but to forfeit… Their team didn't want to forfeit now... They were this close to winning the whole thing after all. So they forced, Yuuto-kun, the breakout star of the tournament that day, to fight that match…

Well, of course, they did not actually expect him to win against that participant from a three-time champion school… But that is what you get if you force Yuuto-kun in a corner… He fights back! And he did win… It was an upset loss for the opponent… Their winning streak had gone… The injured senpai was not upset at all. In fact, he was proud…He was the one who chose to Yuuto-kun to substitute for him after all… And they have finally gotten a trophy after so many years of hard work and training…

Needless to say, Nashikiri High School is on Cloud 9… Uhh… Maybe that's an understatement…

0-0-0-0-0-0

At Lunch break today, somehow the other students have calmed down and our gang finally was able to eat lunch in peace… It was there that I told of Recca-kun, Yanagi-chan and Domon-kun of the uh, "Infidelity" incident yesterday… Recca-kun, somehow, found my tale quite amusing…

"Ahahaha!"

"Recca-kun… Why are you laughing?" asked Yanagi-chan.

"It's just…" Recca-kun lowered down his voice. "Yuuto, you just won a tournament one day and got slapped by your girlfriend the next day!"

"That was what you got from listening to the story?" Yuuto-kun sarcastically asked. Recca-kun laughed even harder! Even I had to make a smile…

I noticed Domon-kun had not reacted at all from my story. Maybe he was tired from helping his mother in the flower shop this past weekend. He was looking down the entire time… He wasn't as energetic as he usually was.

"Domon-kun?" I called.

"Hm?" He looked up. "What?"

"Are you OK? You seem to be down…?"

"Oh no no… I'm just tired from seeing too much flowers this past two days! Whew!" Domon said, trying to reassure me.

"Hey! Hey!" Everyone looked at Fuuko-chan. "You know what's actually weird about yesterday? It's that Mi-chan went off to fix the misunderstanding on his own… It's just so weird… But really sweet of him, actually… Hina-chan gets to call him her 'Onii-chan' now!"

I thought I saw Domon-kun looking at Fuuko-chan intensely. I think he looked at her when she mentioned 'Mi-chan'… Wait… Is Domon-kun…

"Ne, Hina-chan," Yanagi-chan distracted me. She asked in a low voice. "When you two made up, did you kiss?"

My face instantly felt hot. I am so sure my face was going red. Yuuto-kun was all red in the face, too. Recca-kun and his girlfriend looked to Fuuko-chan for confirmation. And she promptly nodded with an all–knowing smile plastered on her face.

"Omedetou, Hina-chan," greeted a delighted Yanagi-chan.

"Thank you…" I said in a low voice. But I'm not sure why there was a need for congratulations. Then I thought of something to get back at them. "Well, what about you two? Did you guys kiss yet?"

This time, it was Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan who were blushing now. We were very intrigued! Don't tell me that they have already…

"Well," said Recca-kun while his gaze was on different place. "We… uh… may have kissed when I took Hime home on the day of the confession…"

"Eh!?" I, along with Fuuko-chan and Yuuto-kun cried out. That was almost two months ago!

"What the- You two!" Fuuko-chan began to scold them "Why are you two still shy about these things!? You guys have been going out as long as Yuuto and Hina-chan have!"

"W-Well, uh… It's just… It's so embarrassing…" The brunette said.

"Embarassing! We're your friends! You can tell us anything!" I said. I think I saw Domon-kun nodding slowly to what I just said and looking quite intensely at Fuuko-chan again… Wow, he must have been really tired… Or is it…

"Whoops! Lunch break time is almost up!" said Fuuko-chan as she checked her watch. "We better go…"

We all got up from the table and went up the stairs… Just then, on the hallways, Tokiya-niichan was just passing by…

"Hello monkeys…"

"Hi, Mikagami…" Recca-kun said with a monotonous tone, rolling his eyes… Yeah, he has gotten used to being called as such.

"Hello, Yanagi-san…" Heh, she get's the special treatment, huh…

"Hello, Yuuto-san… Hinako-san…" Awww, we get the special treatment, too!

"Hello, Onii-chan…" I called out immediately… I still won't forget yesterday. Nii-chan had to sigh… Hehehe… So cute…

"Hey, Mi-chan, is your grocery stock still OK?" Fuuko-chan just had to have the last say.

"Fuuko… We just went shopping two days ago… Please give me a break." The sophomore grumbled. The purple head giggled.

"Well, see you around…" With that our oldest member of the gang left…

"Uhh… Hime…" Recca called out. "Since when did that Mikagami been calling Fuuko by her first name…?"

"I-I don't know… Just now, I think…"

"Wow… Ever since they became neighbors, they have really gotten close!" Recca commented.

"So it seems…" said Yanagi-chan…

My heart began to beat as twice as fast… I'm just so happy right now! But I tried to pull off a neutral expression as much as I can. Tokiya-niichan is comfortable with calling Fuuko-chan with her first name amongst the gang. This is great… So great! There is definitely progress! Really, really, good progress… I wonder if I could talk about this frankly to Fuuko-chan now…

I was so deliriously happy at that time that I did pay any more attention to Domon-kun who was looking at Tokiya-niichan as he walked away…

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was now time to go home again. And today was exceptionally rare! Since they were still celebrating their great victory, the Karate Club had no meetings or trainings slated for today. So Yuuto-kun was taking me home for the first time in a long time… Aaah… I love my life, seriously…

"Waaah! This is rare… No trainings from Hell! No agonizing pain when I go home!" Said Yuuto-kun. Hehehe… He's so kawaii… And yeah, I agreed him. A day off from all that training is something that everyone who participated in that tournament really needs right now… A day to relax!

"Hey, Hina.." He began.

"Hm…"

"You never got to visit our house from last time… Why don't you come over and bake some of your cupcakes again?"

"Yuuto-kun!" I pouted. "When are you going to move on from those cupcakes?"

"I can't really get over it!" He pouted at me back. "And I didn't actually get to enjoy them, by the way… You know that I was running around trying to find my cell phone and I was so tired that I gobbled them all up in one go! But they were sooo gooood! "

Two months ago, a Yuuto-kun who was still projecting the calm and collected demeanor, would never say it like this. But, well, seeing him like this makes me love him even more! His pouting and puppy-eyed face that he's doing to me now, is probably a good factor…

"Alright…" I conceded. "Since you don't have Karate club meetings this week, let's do it on the weekend, then!"

"Yey!"

"But first things first…" I said to him. "Do you have an oven in your house?"

Yuuto-kun sweat-dropped. "Err, no…"

I raised my arms in exasperation. "Yuuto-kun! If there's no oven, how are we supposed to be baking anything!?"

"Yeah… I guess I didn't' think that through."

I shook my head. My twelve chocolate cupcakes must have really gotten into him… It's like he was addicted to them now. I wonder if this is any good for his future trainings… Oh well, it is also quite rare that Yuuto-kun's even asking me for something, anyway. And besides, I owe him a lot from slapping him hard yesterday…

"Whoa! Whoa! This is rare! Mi-chan's coming home early!" Cried out Fuuko-chan! Wow, can this day get any better? It was rare that Nii-chan's been coming home with us, too…

"Do you really have to say it out loud, Fuuko?" Nii-chan once again grumbled. My heart did another fast beat each time he calls her the purple head by her first name. Hmmm... I wonder what scheme I shall be putting up today. I hope ToFuu (or Yuuto-kun either) hasn't been noticing what I've been doing all this time…

"Nii-chan? Are you supposed to be going to your first part-time job today…?" I asked.

"I figured a day off wouldn't hurt." He replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Actually I have never really taken days off at all. Today's the first one…"

"Eh? What changed your mind?" Yuuto-kun asked.

With a reminiscing kind of smile, Nii-chan said, "I think Fuuko once said to me that I should enjoy my life once in a while…"

Nii-chan had already looked away when Fuuko-chan began to blush furiously. He still remembered that? I think that was said on the day of the near-kiss and Yuuto-kun's confession to me… That was over two months ago!

Awww, I think they are in courting mode! Right? They are definitely in courting mode. They are already giving each other hints about their feelings… Okay, this is good! Well, this is going quite slow in my opinion… But that's the fun part, right?

That's it! I'm gonna phone Fuuko-chan late tonight and directly ask her, "Hey, Fuuko-chan! I've got something to ask you…" And I'm very sure she will pour all heart out to me about her current situation! I'm her best friend after all… Hmm, I should get Yanagi-chan to join in the conversation later, too!

"Hey, Mikagami! I've got something I've got to ask you…"

A deep and angry voice caught our attention. All four of us stopped in our tracks and utterly surprised at what we saw…

It was Domon-kun… Why is he here? I thought he had already gone home after his community service… Why does he… have a nose ring again…? This was not the fake one… I think it had a small red orb on it… And he seems to be hiding something on his back…

"What is it?" Nii-chan replied back. It may be just Domon-kun. But there was something different about him… The way he was looking at the silver-haired bishounen is definitely not a good sign. It was like a death glare… I felt my heart beating faster… My hand was clenched tighter by Yuuto-kun's… He knows there was something wrong, too…

"What is your relationship with Fuuko-chan?"

My eyes widened in horror… Oh no, he also noticed that there was chemistry going on between them, too! Damn, I should have noticed this earlier… Now, it's turned to a big problem… A very, very big problem…

"What? What do you mea-"

"Just answer the question…" His glare was definitely not something to make fun of… The glare never left Nii-chan at all…

But Nii-chan remained firm on his ground. His facial expression still was neutral. "Fuuko and I are just friends…"

"Oh? Really? Then why is it you call her 'Fuuko' now?" So he did notice that and was really upset about it…

"All friends call each other by their first names… Is that wrong?"

"You don't fool me!" Domon-kun's voice boomed. "Then why did you guys kiss that other day?"

All three of us had guiltily put on shock on our faces! How did he know? Domon-kun was there!? How come I did not see him, then? I thought he was at his mother's flower shop! Did he get to have permission to hang out with Fuuko-chan for a while…? And while he was going to our street, that's where he saw it? Oh no… I should have thought of this before…

"I know nothing of that…" Nii-chan denied it flatly… Nii-chan, it's no use denying it now… If he saw it, then there's no way you two can get away now…

"YOU… DON'T DARE LIE TO ME!"

Something appeared from behind the giant. A metal-like beak sprung towards Nii-chan but he safely dodged it! So this is Domon-kun's "Madougu"! He wants to fight Nii-chan! Did he bring that Ice Blade of his?

"Domon! What are you doing?" Fuuko-chan called out. "If any of the teachers see you, you'll get kicked out of the school for sure this time!"

"I WON"T STOP UNTIL YOU TWO TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Look, Domon…" She began to explain. "It was just a k-"

"I SAID I KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Nii-chan revealed a small white dagger… It was now sucking water out of the School's Water tank nearby, forming the Ice Blade I saw once before. "AND I WOULD NEVER INVOLVE MYSELF IN SUCH THINGS!"

My eyes widened again… My mouth wide open as well… Nii-chan… How could you say that? But you… You and Fuuko-chan were having great time that other day and… just now… Why…?

My eyes quickly went to Fuuko-chan… Her eyes showed sadness… Her mouth wide open, too… Oh no… What is happening? Why is everything going wrong again?

"Hina! Watch out!"

I screamed. An icicle and a piece of large debris was shooting straight over me! Luckily, Yuuto-kun was able to pull me safely just in time!

"Guys! Stop! Stop!" Fuuko-chan was able to get over her senses and was now trying to stop the ensuing fight. "Stop! Hina-chan and Yuuto are just nearby! They'll get hurt!"

But they can't hear her anymore… They were in a heat of battle… A battle of which I have never seen before…

Nii-chan was slashing at Domon-kun… But he didn't to care… He was slinging his metal-like beak at him but Nii-chan was too quick… A heavy block of ice fell down on the giant… But he easily carried it out of the way… His nose ring! The red orb was glowing! It's giving him superhuman strength! That nose ring was a "Madougu"? He has two…?

"Ishijima… You know what I can do with the Ensui! Stop this nonsense!" Nii-chan looked so different now, too… Is this how scary they look when they're seriously fighting?

"You forgot, Mikagami! I have this…" Domon-kun now had pitch black orb in his other hand… What? He has three "Madougu"?

Nii-chan dashed up, jumped and landed on Domon-kun in a flash... That's it! He overpowered him at last...

"I know what that does… So sorry… I have to do this…" Nii-chan said…

"Wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NO!" Both Fuuko-chan and I screamed out. Niichan had just twisted the arm that had the black ball. I definitely heard a crack there! Did Nii-chan just… deliberately break his arm!? Domon-kun's left arm was definitely in an abnormal angle!

"WHY YOU BAST-" Domon-kun was about to swing his metal-like beak again!

A strong gust of wind followed next! It blew hard! Pieces of debris flew in all sorts of directions… Yuuto-kun shouted at me to kneel and keep my head down. I did, still embracing him. The wind had Nii-chan swept away from Domon-kun… The beak wasn't able to get him at all… Thank God!

And in the middle of the two boys, a small figure crouching and her arms outstretched, revealing that white brace that I saw once, too. Spurts of air were coming out of it…

"MOU! YAMETE!"

Fuuko-chan cried at the top of her lungs… I can tell she was about to cry… Fuuko-chan… She was breathing heavily… As were me and everyone else… None of the two were moving now… The Ice Blade became water again, leaving the white dagger...

Finally! The fighting had stopped! Was this how powerful the "Madougu" really are…? Was this really how that underground tournament was like… or was it worse…?

"Hey guys! We saw the Water Tank shrunk and then we heard Fuuko- Oh my God! What happened here!?" It was Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan… Thank God! They're here!

"R-Recca-kun! Y-Yanagi-chan! Domon-kun suddenly attacked Tokiya-niichan w-with h-his…" I could not speak clearly. I was still shaking as I was clinging onto Yuuto-kun's arms.

"I… I can still fight!" Domon cried out. He let go of the metal beak in his healthy hand and was about to take the black ball when suddenly…

Red flames appeared on Recca-kun's metal-braced arm. Was that his "Madougu", too?

"Domon… You have seen what I can do with my flames… Do not cause yourself and everyone else anymore trouble!" Recca-kun looked sternly at his friend. The two friends stared at each other but at last… the giant had conceded… He did not touch the black ball again…

"D-Domon-kun!" Yanagi-chan cried out. "I'll heal your broken arm!"

"No, Hime, wait!" Her boyfriend stopped her. "Heal those cut wounds of his first!"

"Eh?"

"Hime, listen! There will be people out here in any minute! If they see that there are cuts and slash wounds, they know that there was a knife or a blade involved… That's a lot of trouble right there! We have to hide that fact! Mikagami, sorry but I have to confiscate the Ensui! You can get it back when everything's settled down. Fuuko! Hide your Fuujin, NOW! Domon, I'll be getting all three of your Madougu, too! Yuuto-kun, I'm sorry but can I borrow that extra bag for your clothes? This Kuchibashi-O is too big to fit in my bag. I'll put all the weapons there…"

"S-Sure…" Yuuto-kun said, still trying to process what he just saw. He took away his karate gi outfit and gave the empty bag to Recca-kun…

This was the first time I have actually seen Recca-kun act all calm and collected, handling the extreme situation like that of a leader… Was he their leader in that tournament?

I saw Yanagi-chan healing for the first time, too… So this was the reason why she was in danger before… Her healing power is too precious…

I looked at Fuuko-chan… And I called out to her in silence… Fuuko-chan, why are you not helping Nii-chan up? Why are you just standing there? Wait… Why are you both not looking at each other anymore? Oh no… The thing that Nii-chan said… Fuuko-chan still remembers that…

Recca-kun had just placed the last Madougu in the bag when a crowd surged outside the school gates…It was being led by…

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" It was the Vice Principal, Watanabe-sensei, coming towards the scene. He was the last person that we wanted to see.

"What is this? Another fight? Ishijima? Hmph! Why I am not surprised? Well, that's it, then… Ishijima, you are now expe-"

"Wait! Sir, I was the one who attacked him first!" Tokiya-niichan spoke up, now standing… He looked unharmed at all… All of us turned to him… What?

"What? You? Mikagami?" Of course, Watanabe-sensei wouldn't believe that…

"Of course, Sensei… As you can see, I am barely harmed… But Ishijima, on the other hand…"

Of course, Tokiya-niichan is trying to get Domon-kun from not getting expelled. He's taking all the blame. What is going to happen now?

"YOU!" Sensei pointed directly at me. "Tell me what has exactly happened!"

"U-hmm…" I was tongue-tied… What was I supposed to say? Just behind Sensei, Nii-chan was looking at me and nodding his head. He was urging me to go along with the lie… To save Domon-kun… But what about Nii-chan…?

"Well…?" Sensei was waiting for me…

"S-Sir… My boyfriend and I were just walking home… Ishijima-san and Kirisawa-san were just nearby … And then… uh… out of the blue, Nii… Mikagami-senpai suddenly attacked at Ishijima-san and he, uh… broke his left arm…. I have definitely heard a crack, sir… Ishijima-san did not fight back! We tried to stop Senpai, sir… And then Hanabishi-san and Sakoshita-san came and we were able to get him out of the way…"

I didn't know why I was referring to everyone with their surnames… But I guess the Vice Principal doesn't even know our first names, anyway…

The whole time I was telling this big lie… I was looking at Sensei's probing eyes directly… He was looking at me intensely, too… I must not give in… This is the only way to save Domon-kun from expulsion! But what of…Onii-chan…? My heart was panged with guilt…

The people from the crowd were obviously talking about my story now…

"What? Mikagami attacked Ishijima? Why would he-?

"I knew it! I knew that Mikagami was gonna snap!"

"Why did he try to hurt Ishijima-san? Wasn't Ishijima trying to change?"

"Hey, Mikagami, you coward! Domon did not fight back!"

"SILENCE!" Watanabe-sensei called out and the crowd ceased talking…

"All those not involved in these incident, get out now and go home!" This was the first time I actually like Watanabe-sensei taking control on the situation… He exhaled…

"Well, Ishijima… I apologize for the misunderstanding… All seven of you are going to report to the Principal and tell him of this incident!"

I sighed again… I looked at all my friends... I hope all of them heard and remembered my fake story… An inconsistency is not something we should make… It was very lucky that it was only us who saw the fight…

"But first, Hanabishi! Suzuki! Assist Ishijima to the school clinic… They'll probably give him first aid before sending him to a hospital. You, on the other hand, Mikagami… I am sorely disappointed in you! You were this school's best… the Star pupil… An impeccable record!"

I felt guiltier now… I wish I had slightly changed the story. But there was nothing I could do about it now…

"Don't expect the Principal to look favorably at you, Mikagami… I guarantee you will have a one-week suspension and this incident will go to your permanent record! Now, all of you! Go back to the school! Now!"

Our heads hung low as we walked back to the school building… Recca-kun held the bag with the 'Madougu' closer to his chest while helping Domon-kun. He'll probably hide it somewhere when no one is looking and take it back later… I still wanted to hold Yuuto-kun's hand but he was also helping out Domon-kun… I was still shaking from this ordeal…

Then Nii-chan walked up beside me and he whispered, "Sorry, I had to make you lie to Sensei, Hinako… You did well. You don't need to feel bad for me…"

I looked up and I saw him walking up this time to Fuuko-chan…. But they didn't speak nor whisper at each other… They just walked alongside… This was the first time I have actually seen them awkward in each other's company…

I felt my heart breaking in two… I'm sure Fuuko-chan now has one already broken heart…

0-0-0-0-0-0

All of us were in the Principal's office… We all told the fake story… Thankfully, there were no inconsistencies… Domon-kun, now with a sling on his arm, had to go along with the story, too. He knows that we were all doing this for him…

The Principal was behind his desk, looking at us with sad eyes… It felt like we all let him down… I wonder what his reaction would be like if he knew Domon-kun was the real attacker… All of us looked sad, too… But Tokiya-niichan remained calm and expressionless as usual… How does he manage to do that…?

With a heavy sigh, the Principal, Ogawa-sensei began to speak. "Mikagami-kun? I do not understand why you would suddenly attack a friend but this is something I cannot look away from… You may be one of our most exceptional students but I'm afraid what you have done to Ishijima-kun is something that bears grave consequences…"

I felt like I was about to cry… All those happy feelings that I had earlier were washed away in a split second…

"Upon Watanabe-sensei's suggestion, your actions will now be put on your permanent record and… starting this week, you are suspended from attending your classes."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Yeah… I do not like writing or typing depressing endings at all. Sigh… I felt really depressed as I typed those last words… Oh well, onward to the next chapter then… Thank you for reading and…

**SAYONARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER TEN: Fell in Love So Hard… **

The next day was completely…nothing like yesterday… Yesterday, the school was in celebration, having championed in something for the first time. Now, at least for our gang, it was so depressing. None of us were talking at each other…

But well, as usual, the whole school was talking about it… It was quite a scandal… Mikagami Tokiya, the school's best pupil... Attacking a student that was trying to reform like Domon-kun just like that… A lot of students were now seeing Nii-chan in disdain… And feeling sympathy for Domon-kun… Well, there were some of Nii-chan's crazy fangirls who like his 'bad boy' or his 'lost soul' image now… Uugh, can these girls get a life…? But only we knew the truth… And we couldn't dare speak it for it will bring something worse than this…

It was like the time when Yanagi-chan and Tatesako-sensei went missing… The trio lost their energy… All three of them were just quiet in their seats… Meanwhile, our other classmates were coming round Domon-kun, asking if he was alright and giving them their support…

Domon-kun could only thank them weakly… I know he must have felt guilty now that this happened. I'm sure he did not expect… Well, the entire gang did not expect Tokiya-niichan to be taking the blame out if this whole mess that Domon-kun created.

The only good part was that… Niichan can return next week. Although, I don't how he'll be treated by the time he returns…

And another good part was… Well, Domon-kun had already apologized to Fuuko-chan yesterday and she accepted. I don't know if Domon-kun had already done the same to Nii-chan…

But the Purple-haired girl still looked down… This was definitely something that Nii-chan said that day, too… Not only did he flat-out deny about the kiss, he denied about having anything to do with her… I am sure Fuuko-chan's confused as I am now… Why would he say that? They were in a really, really good chemistry... just moments before the fight happened… I thought they were in courting mode, too… Did he just say that in the heat of battle? I hope he didn't mean it…

I kept looking on Fuuko-chan today… She is a strong girl; I'll give you that… If I were in her shoes right now, I'd be bawling my eyes out… Well, maybe she is crying… Deep inside… This can't go on forever… I have to do something…

I texted Yanagi-chan… We decided to go to Fuuko-chan's home after classes… We know she is hurting… We just had to help her…

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Fuuko-chan saw we were both coming home with her, she didn't protest and just went along with it. But she kept silent as we walked on…

Yanagi-chan and I were now in Fuuko-chan's bedroom…

"Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi-chan began to speak. "We know there is something that you're hiding… You can tell us… We're your best friends!"

"Yeah," I said. "Don't worry… We're here to listen to any your problems.

Fuuko-chan sighed heavily and looked up to us… Tears fell down from her face… She was now finally starting to cry…

"G-Girls…" She said, trying to choke up her tears… "I-I… I'm in love with Mi-chan… But Mi-chan said he-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Our first instinct was to sit beside her and give her comfort. She was sobbing hard now… She must have kept this inside of her for the longest time. I had a feeling Yanagi-chan must have known all along about this, too. She was probably waiting… like I did… for Fuuko-chan to tell it to us…

"Okay… Don't worry, Fuuko-chan… cry it out…" I said, rubbing her back gently… Just the same as she did with me when I was crying back at the fountain park…

She cried and cried for almost 10 minutes… Wow, she really is a strong girl… Last Sunday, I cried for about an hour, thinking Yuuto-kun cheated on me… But Fuuko-chan was now fine and had calmed down.

"Since when have you been feeling this way?" Yanagi-chan asked.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure… It's just one day, I felt really happy that he was walking home with me one day… A-And I always seem to think about him… a LOT… At the time, I just shrugged it off as you know… feelings for a friend… I always try to look after all of you, anyway… But then… There came a point where… my heart starts to beat faster whenever he speaks to me… Heh, even if he just refers to me as a 'Monkey', 'Oi', 'You', 'Hey' or if he wants to say things nicely, just 'Kirisawa'… I feel happy for some reason!"

Both Yanagi-chan and I nodded, listening to her every word…

"And then there are times where I get irritated when he doesn't come walk home with me because of his part-time jobs… Or just feel sad when I think of him so hard at work with his jobs and then school work… I worry about him every day! Like does he get enough sleep? Does he eat enough? Does he even eat, for God's sake? That's why I barge into his home and his work places! I force him to buy stuff! Coz he seriously doesn't really take care of himself at all! It's just… I-I don't know… Somehow, it was like… I couldn't live or breathe if I don't think about Mi-chan for just one second!"

"That's love, Fuuko-chan…" I said to her.

Then Fuuko-chan snorted and her eyes were suddenly filled with disdain. "Well, I had made a huge mistake! I'm never going to love that Mikagami, anymore… Heck, I'm never going to talk to him ever again!"

Wow, talk about a mood whiplash… Here she was reminiscing how she first realized she was in love with a bit of smile… And now, her eyes were like that of a scorned woman… Well, I know the reason why she was like this now…

"W-Why? Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi-chan asked. "What exactly happened yesterday? We never got to talk after we went to the Principal's office… We all went straight home…"

Fuuko-chan sighed again. "Okay, last Saturday, I took him to another grocery shopping spree… You know? The one you were supposed to be coming along, Hina-chan… Well, we had fun… I had fun, to be honest! I mean, that was actually the first time…he never resisted going to the supermarket… I wondered why… And he was being a little playful, too… Taking his time on the Men's underwear section… Coz I was keeping my head down there…"

She was beginning to smile again… Yes, I know, Fuuko-chan… Last Saturday was such a great day for you two…

"Then there was this salesgirl…. She gave us free cookies because she thought we were a 'happy couple'! Hahaha! I don't think I've felt that really happy before… Then, when we were going home, he gave me… this designer brand blouse!"

She showed to us that said blouse… It was a nice blue blouse with an embroidery pattern that somehow signifies air or wind. Tokiya-niichan must have thought of her when he saw that blouse… And he bought it on impulse, maybe? Who knows?

"He used… his bonus pay to pay for this… I didn't know how to express… Just how I was really, really, really happy! And all I managed to say was a small thank you… And then he said he really appreciated me for … looking out for him… I never knew he actually could be so sweet… And then… We were playing… Just chasing each other… I clumsily tripped and he was over me…"

I held my breath… The memory of that day was still fresh to me…

"And then he kissed me…"

"E-Eh?" Yanagi-chan gasped. I tried to look as surprised as possible.

"I didn't know he… he was actually going to do that… Actually, there was one time where…we were in the same situation. You accidentally saw that one, Hina-chan…"

I nodded.

"So I actually… did not expect he was going to go for it…"

"H-How was it?" I hesitantly asked.

"It was awesome, of course!" Fuuko-chan exclaimed but soon became down again… "Then he pulled back and he said sorry… I said it was okay… And he said let's just forget what had happened…"

"Huh?" Both of us cried again.

"Well… When he said that… I was hurt but… Then he explained that if Domon were to find about this, he would probably get himself in trouble again…"

All three of us sighed… But Domon-kun had found out… No, he didn't found out… He actually saw it…

"So I agreed and we started going home…" Fuuko-chan continued. "Then before I was about to enter my house, he said… Hey, can I call you Fuuko from now on…?"

We gasped again…

"Of course, I said yes… it really gave me a lot of hope… And then the next day, when we were having another argument about Yuuto's 'infidelity', he went out on his way to fix the problem… on his own… This was a side of him we never really get to see…"

Her smile disappeared after that… Her eyes now held sorrow and bitterness…

"So why!?" She said. "Why would he say that…? He denied the kiss! He denied everything we've gone together! Why?"

She was crying again… Yanagi-chan and I were patting and rubbing her back… We know what she heard yesterday had hurt her… deeply...

Why? Nii-chan? I don't really understand… You bought an expensive blouse for her… You kissed her! You even asked if you could call her by her first name! Why is it that when Domon-kun confronted you about it, you denied everything!? I am pretty sure there were the exact same questions that Fuuko-chan had been asking…

"It was a mistake…" Fuuko-chan with a finality in her tone. "I am never going to hope anymore… And I am never going to talk to him ever again…"

"Fuuko-chan?" I had to say it. "I don't think this problem won't go away… If you two could just talk it out-"

"I said I don't want to talk to him anymore! Okay!?"

She buried her face in between her knees… She was crying again...

Yanagi-chan and I looked at each other… And we both silently agreed… Fuuko-chan? You really did fell in love… so hard…

0-0-0-0-0-0

We left Fuuko-chan, seemingly a little better now… As Yanagi-chan went off home and as I was about to open my front door, my cell phone rang… It was Yuuto-kun!

"Hello? Yuuto-kun, what's up?"

"Uhm…" I heard him speak. "Are you back in your house now?"

"Yeah," I said as I entered the house. "Just now actually…"

"Oh good… Actually… Recca and I went to Senpai's house, too…"

"Eh?" I stopped in my tracks. "Yuuto-kun… I'm surprised that you're getting involved in this."

"Oh come on," He whined at me. "I'm part of this gang too, you know…And besides, I owe a lot to Senpai and Fuuko-san…"

"Oh, of course… The problem with Megumi-san, huh… Wait… Fuuko-chan, too?"

"Actually…" He began to say slowly. "There is one story I haven't told you about during the Kantou Tournament.

I pressed my ear on my cell phone. "Okay… tell me…"

"OK, so this was right before the Tournament began… When I went to the locker room… You know, to get changed and stuff… Kato and his pals suddenly drove me into a dark corner!"

"Eh? Kato again?"

What the? If they didn't get the chance to go after me, did they decide to go after Yuuto-kun instead…? God, when are these guys going to grow up?

"So, I told them… Oh so this is how you are going to win our match, isn't it? Playing dirty then? But Kato just kept on asking who were they? Who were they? Where did you hire those people?"

My heart beat faster… They were talking about Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan when they got knocked out by their 'Madougu'…

"And I was confused… So they admitted to me… That they were trying to get to you when they were knocked out by two people wielding a blade made of ice and a wind-blowing brace!"

I winced… "I'm sorry, Yuuto-kun… That happened about nearly three weeks ago… The three of us decided to keep it a secret. I saw them wielding their weapons… That's why…"

"Oh no, no… It's alright." My boyfriend reassured me. "I understand why… You didn't want me to worry about you… And their uh… 'Madougu' is something that they shouldn't be revealing easily… Besides I wouldn't really believe you at first… It's just when I saw how Domon and Senpai fought yesterday. And how Fuuko stopped the fight… That's where I began to believe Kato's story…"

"Well," I said. "How did you react to Kato's story on that day then?"

"To tell you the truth… I didn't care about the 'Madougu' at all… The second I heard that he and his goons tried to get you, I snapped! All I could see was red… That's why I knocked them all out in my first match…"

"By yourself!?"

"Err… Yes…"

I laughed. It felt like it had been a long time that I last did. "So… That's why you were the breakout star that day! A debut participant was knocking out all his opponents in one go!"

"Yeah… Well, at least that gave a boost to my teammates…"

"Yuuto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Did your parents, by chance, record your matches on a video camera or something?"

Yuuto-kun laughed, too. It was nice having a little breather for once. "Of course, they recorded every single one… Even my teammates' matches too, actually. It's good to re-watch it now since we won the entire thing…"

"Can I have a copy? I really, really, really want to see how you knocked out that Kato! Oooh! Saying his name just make my blood boil!"

"I know right? Don't worry, I'll burn you a CD and then I'll give it to you by tomorrow…"

We both sighed at the same time. Well, it was nice to have a laugh about something… But there is that inevitable topic to talk about…

"So," I began. "How did you and Recca-kun's visit to Tokiya-niichan's house go…?"

Yuuto-kun sighed again. "Well, since you and Yanagi decided to go to Fuuko's house… Recca and I figured… We should do the same to Senpai… But wow, it wasn't really easy… First of all, we had knocked on his door countless times but Senpai wouldn't answer! And it was only when Recca threatened to burn the door down that he finally opened it… Senpai is not really in good shape… He looked like he never took a bath, or ate anything or even slept!"

I instinctively looked over Nii-chan's house from my window… This is so worrying… Did he felt guilty about what he said yesterday?

"When we went inside his living room, it was a total mess! There were newspapers everywhere! On the couch, on the table and on the floor… Turns out he was looking for a new part-time job. The Convenience Store that he was working at kicked him out because… well, they found out about his permanent record…"

Oh no… He lost his job! How is he going to pay for the house rent…? I hope Agata-san from the Family Restaurant would be more considerate… Maybe I should personally ask her about it… She knows me… She is kind of like a family friend after all…

"Recca began offering some money but he turned it down immediately! Saying he has to do it on his own… We asked why? I mean he took the blame and the wrath of the Vice Principal yesterday… And he deserves the help, right?"

"Of course!" I agreed. Nii-chan was the hero yesterday… Why is he refusing help?

"Well, so Recca said we came to talk about yesterday. Senpai said he doesn't want to talk about it and asked us to leave… He's a really a stubborn guy, I'll give you that… But Recca said something like… 'You know Fuuko is hurting because of what you said…' That's where Senpai began to soften a little…"

Oh… Nii-chan does feel guilty… I knew it… He didn't mean what he said…

"So, he told us about last Saturday… when they kissed… I'm sure you already know about this from Fuuko…"

"Yeah," I said. "They made a deal not to talk about this to anyone… Because they didn't want to hurt Domon-kun…"

"Right… So I asked since Domon actually saw it then… Why did he deny it and well, everything else...? It took him a while to answer…. But he said that he didn't mean what he said… It was just the heat of battle! For some reason, he said that when he fights seriously, he returns to this…heartless revenge-seeking swordsman…"

"R-Revenge- seeking?" I asked…

"Oh yeah, Recca told me about it afterwards… The thing is… When their parents died in a car accident, Mifuyu-san, Senpai's older sister was his only family left… A couple of thugs attacked their house when he was only 7 years old. Their objective was the Ensui… the Ice Blade he was using… His sister died protecting him, giving him the 'Madougu' and told him it was their family heirloom… So ever since then, he wanted to extract revenge on his sister's killers… So that's how he became the Mikagami-senpai we know… The anti-social Senpai…"

I sighed… What a dark past… I didn't know…

"So Recca asked if he didn't mean what he said, why doesn't he talk to Fuuko about it… Senpai replied that he knows that she is hurting because of what he said… He said that… It's because of that… he doesn't deserve her…"

"He doesn't deserve her? Does this mean he's in love with Fuuko-chan?" I asked, quite excitedly but not too much…

"Well, he didn't actually admit it… It's kind of implied…" Yuuto-kun said. "Coz he was going on about… When he finally learned to feel love again, he caused trouble and pain for Domon and Fuuko so… He doesn't want that to happen again… He said he'll go back to the way he was before… A person void of emotions…"

I sighed heavily…

"Yeah… I know, Hina," said Yuuto-kun on my cell phone. "This is really complicated… That visit took us only about 30 minutes… And Recca and I both went home… I'm sure you girls took longer… How is Fuuko-san?"

"Well," I began to speak. "Fuuko-chan admitted to us that she was in love with Tokiya-niichan for a long time… And when she heard what Nii-chan said yesterday… She was really hurt and really angry… She refused to talk to him ever again… There's no use in trying to convince her in doing otherwise…"

I heard Yuuto-kun sigh heavily on the phone, too. Yeah, ToFuu are currently on a standstill… Neither of them wants to talk to the other… Fuuko is angry about what he said and refuses to talk to him ever. Nii-chan feels guilty and undeserving so he won't talk to her, too. This is pretty much the root cause of the problem! It was already obvious that both are in love with each other... But because of the fight yesterday, it all went wrong…

It seems I didn't have to be match-making at all. Both of them just went ahead and fell in love with each other… But they fell too hard…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Wednesday… The following morning… Something more unsettling had happened… Well, there were no dangerous fights involved… It's Fuuko-chan… She's…

"Alright! Guys!" She suddenly jumped at us in the classroom. "Guess what? The amusement park is having a month-long anniversary special of sales, freebies and discounts on all their rides and stalls! We should go after class! Come on! Come on!"

There was the purple-haired girl… back again to her loud and proud persona… I and the rest of the boys were startled at her sudden change of behavior.

"Sure, Fuuko-chan…" I forced myself to look as cheerful as her. Recca-kun and Domon-kun did the same.

"Err, sorry, Fuuko-chan. But I don't think I'll be coming along," apologized Domon-kun as he scratched the back of his head. "But, you know… I still have to do my community service today. And besides, I don't think I'll be enjoying myself… with just one arm…"

"Whoa!" Fuuko exclaimed, quite forced in my opinion. "They are still making you do community service even though you're injured!?"

I had to sigh… How come Fuuko-chan is comfortable speaking with Domon-kun? But I can see the big guy looked uncomfortable with Fuuko-chan's over-the-top enthusiasm.

"W-Well yeah…. This is for the entire school year, remember? I have to pay up for that five-day absence… somehow…"

"What do they make you do exactly?" I asked.

"Err… well, if I have to sum it up, I have to make sure that the Faculty Room is spic and span. For the first few days, all I did was clean and throw some really, really, old stuff and trash. Now, since I'm currently injured, it's more like: getting coffee or green tea for any sensei that asked for it or staple these pile of papers. Not the test papers, obviously. Kind of like boring office work… Except I'm not getting paid here, probably just a hard candy or two…"

"Well, I hope you don't miss one single day, Domon," said Fuuko-chan in a very matter-of-factly tone. "You keep this up and then soon… You'll finally go up to second year!"

Domon-kun looked up at the ceiling and he sighed heavily. "Why is it that going up to second year feels like graduation?"

Recca-kun snorted. "Domon, you WERE supposed to be graduating next year!"

"Oh!" A sweat drop formed on the big guy's bald head. "I hadn't thought of that! Ehe!"

The four of us burst out laughing. Fuuko-chan seems to be the one laughing out the hardest… Our other classmates didn't seem to mind. They've gotten used to our antics.

Oh Fuuko-chan, you didn't have to pretend that you're not sad anymore… We know you still are… We know you're just pretending to be okay so that we won't worry about you… But, oh well, you're letting out all your sorrow and frustration through your laughter. I guess it helps… Crying just sucks the life out of you, anyway. Maybe an unplanned excursion to the amusement park isn't such a bad idea after all…

0-0-0-0-0-0

So after our club activities… Well, to be honest, it was only both Yanagi-chan and I who had to attend. We were both in the Cooking Club. Recca and Fuuko-chan don't really belong to any. It's a good thing it's not a strict compliance to be joining in any extracurricular activities in our school. Which is rare for a Japanese school, by the way. As long as you get to help or contribute in any the school's special extracurricular programs such as the school festival orthe end-of-school term ceremony, you'll get credit for that… Sigh… Lucky bastards…

And thus, we were in the amusement park… Fuuko-chan wasn't the only one who had gotten wind of the amusement park's month-long anniversary special. There were a lot of people who heard of it, too. Even thougt it was a school day, there were flocks of students going to and fro… The elementary ones were being closely followed by a parent or a guardian. The middle school ones were huddling together in their little groups. And the high school ones…? Well, most of them came in pairs… The place suddenly became the ultimate sort-of cheap dreamland!

Well, not exactly for me and the gang… Fuuko-chan's been the one leading us to where we'd go next. We were kind going along with whatever she wanted to do… She seems to be enjoying herself… And unlike this morning where she looked like she forced her laughter and smile, this time, she seems to be genuinely okay now… That's good… We all thought…

But sometimes, being too complacent can be very dangerous…

All of five of us were walking along the frenzied pathways of the park. It seems Yuuto-kun, Recca-kun, Yanagi-chan and I made a silent and unconscious effort not to hold hands or cuddle with your partner. That way, Fuuko-chan won't feel left out… Well, anything that'll not upset her would do…

The first time we went to amusement park was Wednesday night… It seemed like Fuuko-chan got addicted to the surreal and blissful fun of it… So, we went there again on Thursday and Friday… The first two nights were really fun. I cannot say the same for our wallets, though. But it was Friday when the unexpected happened… But now that I think about it, I should have thought about it before…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Friday Night…

Well, what can you expect in an amusement park brimming with special discounts and freebies on A Friday Night? About ten or twenty times the usual crowd, of course… It was so full of people that it was getting hard to move about… So all of us decided to take a rest at whatever adequate space we can find…

"Hey Guys!" Fuuko-chan called out to us. "Why don't we go to where the Park's Management Service Offices are…? I bet no one wants to be there coz it's a boring place!"

She did make sense… So we squeezed ourselves out from the sea of people to find something that we really did not expect to see…

There was Tokiya-niichan… We haven't seen him now for a couple of days… He looked so tired… He was bowing to some middle-aged man. The man was shaking his head and was asking him to leave. Was Nii-chan trying to find a part-time job in the amusement park? From the looks of the middle-aged manager, it seems there were no vacancies here…

Fuuko-chan was right… There was nobody around the perimeter of the Offices. So there was really good and vast empty space for us to take a break… Tokiya-niichan was now walking away from the offices and he saw us… Or was it just her…

It felt like time slowed down… In a perfectly wide open space, the two were approaching each other… I saw them look at each other in the eye and then look away as they walked on past… When time seemed to go normal again, Nii-chan disappeared amongst the crowd. And Fuuko-chan, whose back was turned away from us a while ago, turned round and showed us again that forced smile… Then, in another light bulb moment, I realized something and said it out loud without thinking…

"Fuuko-chan? Is the reason why we've been going in the Amusement Park is because you wanted to check if Tokiya-niichan got a part-time job here?"

Her smile sort of vanished. Her mouth was agape… Her eyes reacted immediately… It showed panic… Like I hit the mark…

But she quickly got her composure back. She snorted and poked me… "What? That is nonsense, Hina-chan? Why would I think about him when I'm having the time of my life here? Speaking of, I'm kinda hungry! Sorry guys! This place sure is boring! Let's get something to eat…"

There was a beat of silence. But then Recca-kun said, "Fuuko! I really don't want to squeeze myself to death in that killer crowd! Again!"

We sort of laughed along… I don't know if Fuuko-chan felt any better with the ninja's attempt to lighten things up… But it was worth a try… I kinda felt guilty that I was too straight forward by asking her that question…

When we finally were going home that night, Recca-kun secretly me dragged into the group when Fuuko-chan wasn't looking…

"Guys… This can't go on… Let's meet at my house tomorrow… You know where it is… The Fireworks store…"

"Hey, Hina-chan, come on! Let's go home now!" The purple head called out to me.

"R-Right behind you!" I followed her immediately. Hopefully, she didn't notice we were huddling a second ago…

This is a major problem for the gang now… We have to do something…

Coz we know that when both of them deliberately ignore each other, a part of them just died…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Okaaay…. Another chapter ending on a depressing note. Don't worry, the next two installments will be a little lighter now… Thank you for reading and…

**SAYONARA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: In the Hanabishi Household…**

It was Saturday morning…

Ugh, this past week has been seriously stressing me out. Every day seems to be a rollercoaster ride of emotions… One time we're all blissfully happy and the next thing we know, we are so depressed… Sometimes things seem to get along just fine and then something comes in to make it awkward… When is this ever going to stop!? Was High School life really this stressful!?

Right now, I was walking towards Recca-kun's house… with Yuuto-kun beside me, of course. He came to my place first since he wasn't familiar with the Fireworks store… Well, everyone, in our neighborhood knew that store…. Because it usually explodes - pretty much every single day… Recca-kun's father has a tendency to make his fireworks while smoking… It's amazing how he was able to survive or keep his limbs intact this long… And it's also amazing that he actually never gets arrested or the store never gets permanently closed for always causing fire-hazardous incidents, too…

"Yuuto-kun?" I began to ask. "Are you supposed to be in your training again, today…?"

"Oh, don't worry… This entire week was really just for rest. Our coach said we deserve to take break once in a while…"

"Okay, so how come you're stretching out your limbs while we're walking?" I asked annoyingly… He has been doing these repetitive movements over and over again. And he's even whispering his counts!

"Ehe…" He had a few sweat drops on his forehead and he was giving me a goofy grin. "Sorry, it's been 5 days since I've been stretching my body… I can't help it! I always do this in this exact time every day! Me and my teammates would do these exercises for almost an hour and a half!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a teasing stare. "Oh well, fine by me. You've got a reputation to keep, Breakout star!"

Yuuto-kun blushed… "Ugh, not you, too!"

"Oh come on… I've watched the CD you burned for me last night! You were so cool! Especially the first match! The way you requested to your coach that you'll take Kato and the rest of his goons all alone by yourself? It was just… Gaah! Overkill! And when you knocked them all out, the reaction from your teammates and the audience was just priceless! It was like… A star is born!"

Yuuto-kun's face was now redder than before… But I just couldn't stop raving now!

"And then that final match! Ugh, that was one nail-biting match… You were so nervous when you stepped out. I think this was the first time your opponent scored one against you! But you scored next. So it was a draw… And I thought he was seriously going to sweep your leg on that one move… And then, suddenly, you did this kick, and he was down! I cheered on so hard! My family cheered with me, too!"

"What!? Wait… Your family was watching, too!?" Yuuto, already beet red, had to stop stretching…

"Yup! Friday Night's the only time Otou-san is at home. I wanted to show them how really good you are! I think my parents approve of you now, especially Otou-san…" I said with a proud smile. "And you know what? Ayame-neesan said I was lucky that I've got a boyfriend who can protect me from any danger. Isn't that great?"

"Y-Yeah…" I think steam was coming out as he hung his head low. He just 'died' out of embarrassment… Hehehe… So kawaii!

**BOOM! **

A thunderous explosion was heard overhead. Yuuto-kun instinctively held my hand. I had to make a small smile. Yes, Ayame-neesan… I am indeed a very lucky girl.

"Whoa! What was that!?" He cried out.

"Oh, that means we're near to Recca-kun's place." I replied, not really affected at all. Yup, I'm pretty much used to it… In fact, I grew up with it…

"OYAJI!" We could already hear Recca-kun's voice as we went nearer the smoke–laden area. The front yard was filled up with debris and burnt fireworks. The store was obviously going to be closed for the day. "Oyaji! How many times have I told you? Don't smoke when you're making the fireworks!"

"Oh shut up son!" Shigeo-ojisan, Recca-kun's dad, appeared before us from the smoke. "Do you see me dead? Do you see a missing hand or a foot? No! So shut yer trap!"

"Haaa? I don't care about you! Hime is in the house for God's sake!"

"How dare you, you ungrateful son!"

"Oh yeah! You want a piece of me!"

And yet another heap of a different kind of 'smoke' went off… With hands and their heads poking out now and then…

"Ah! Hina-chan! Yuuto-kun! Ohayou gozaimazu!" There was Yanagi-chan, also seemingly unaffected by the explosion. She was holding a water pipe, still dripping a bit of water drops and behind her were about 20 dispenser tanks of water or more lying around. They must have bought and have a lot in stock… To be safe…

"Ohayou, Yanagi-chan!" I said cheerfully.

"O-Oha…you…" Yuuto-kun only managed to say… Clearly, he hasn't adapted to this new and crazy environment yet.

"Please don't mind those two," said the brunette girl in a really cheerful tone. "They're not really hurting each other! They're just playing about! This usually happens when Shigeo-ojisan accidentally blows up something!"

"U-Usually?" Yuuto-kun repeated with a dumfounded face.

Then, suddenly, the rambling father and son stopped. "Ararara! Hinako-chan! You've grown up so much!"

"Ah! It's nice to see you again, Shigeo-ojisan!"

"And who might this young man be?"

"This is my boyfriend, Suzuki Yuuto-kun…" I introduced.

"H-Hajimemashite…"

"Are? Suzuki Yuuto-kun? The boy who brought that Karate championship trophy to the school!?"

"Uh… Yes, that's me sir…"

Shigeo-ojisan went over to him in a flash and gave him a big congratulatory pat on the back. "Haha! Your parents must be so proud to have you as a son. Me, unfortunately… Stuck with him!"

He pointed directly behind at Recca-kun, who was rolling his eyes.

"Alright Oyaji! Out of the house now… My friends are here!"

"Haaaa!?" Ojisan reacted loudly. Then he made a suspicious face… "What are you kids going to do?"

But Recca-kun hurriedly pushed his father out on the street. "None of your business! We are just going to talk about Fuuko and Mikagami! Go out and eat or something! "

And poor Shigeo-ojisan went off, grumbling something about how teenagers these days don't respect their elders…

"Ano…," I felt a little guilty. "Shigeo-ojisan! Thank you so much for your kindness!"

The old man looked behind at me, then began to choke up and then went off again, grumbling about how he wished he had adopted a sweet daughter instead…

Recca-kun heaved a very long sigh. "Right, sorry about that Yuuto… I know you're not used to it but… That's just how things roll in this house!"

"Wow…" said Yuuto-kun in a dead pan tone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

We were now led into the Hanabishi family room. It was tidier than outside and near the fireworks store. I noticed that there was a Rubik's cube, a handheld game console and several college-level text books.

"Uuh, Recca-kun?" I asked. "Do you have like a college student boarding in your house?" I pointed at the books. Recca-kun looked at me, not knowing how to exactly answer me at first.

"Err, well, he isn't exactly boarding… More like freeloading… His name is Koganei Kaoru. And he isn't even a college student! Just some 13 year-old super genius brat who thinks going back to Middle School is a complete waste of time! We have to wait until he turns 20 so that we'll force him out of the house, get his own place and start making a living using that brilliant mind of his!" Recca-kun complained rapidly.

"Mou, Recca-kun," pouted Yanagi-chan… "You are not being honest. Kaoru-kun is an orphan, you see… And he doesn't have any relatives nearby so the Hanabishi father and son let him stay here!"

Well, aren't they a bit too nice…? Just letting a stranger live inside their house for free… I could see Recca-kun scratching his head and looking off somewhere again. Who knew that the Ninja boy had a heart of gold underneath?

"Please make yourselves at home!" said a hearty Yanagi-chan. Wow, she already acts like a housewife in here. Seeing as there are only boys living in this house, I think it was her who has been keeping at least the inside of the house neat and clean. … Awww, Yanagi-chan… You and Recca-kun are just a match made in heaven!

All four of us knelt down by the family table. We stayed silent for a while, to get settled in the unusual calm and peace that surrounded the Hanabishi household…

Soon, Recca-kun cleared his throat and began to speak. "Right! So the reason why I asked you three to come here is because well… We're all obviously worried about Mikagami and Fuuko. So I think we should start on how are we gonna get those two together in one place and keep them there long enough for them to finally give in and talk their issues out…"

"But Recca-kun," I said. "How are we going to exactly do that? I mean, Fuuko-chan is really hard-hearted about this one… And let's not start with Tokiya-niichan…"

All sighed heavily… Yup, that's where the real problem lies… Those two are the most stubborn and strong-willed members of our gang… And yet… they let themselves fall madly in love with each the other… Oh, the irony!

"We'll have to trick them, then…" Yuuto-kun suggested. "We just have to come up with a really good lie…"

"Do you think that if we do get them to talk together, will they take their relationship to the next level?" Yanagi-chan asked. The boys looked stunned at what she said. It did seem like an impossible scenario. I mean, come on, Mikagami Tokiya in a relationship? While I think that is the ideal ultimate outcome for me…Reality, especially right now, is giving us a zero chance of that possibility.

"Well," The ninja boy said. "I'm not sure about taking it to the next level. It will depend on how their long-due talk will go…" He sighed for a bit. "This is the reason why I didn't ask to Domon to join us. I think this kind of topic of Fuuko and Mikagami being together is a major tabo-"

"REECCAAA! IS YANAGI-CHAN IN THERE WITH YOU!?"

We all did quite a comical fall! I didn't think it was possible outside the anime-verse. But there was Domon-kun outside the house. Instead of just knocking the door or ringing the door bell, he opted to utilize his big booming voice instead. Thankfully, this wasn't the resentful and angry voice from last Monday. This was his usual… err… 'shouting Domon' voice with a slight cheeriness to it…

"Y-Yeah! She's here!" Recca-kun hesitated to answer.

"OH! OKAY! I'M COMIN' IN!" I heard a number of clicks. Oh, so he has a key to the house. I'm sure Yanagi-chan and this Kaoru-kun has a duplicate, too. I looked at Recca-kun and he had to exhale deeply to keep calm himself down. I bet he's seriously regretting that he gave Domon-kun a duplicate key to their home now.

"Let me guess…" Yuuto-kun spoke up. "Does he always barge into the house like that?"

Both Recca and his Hime nodded their heads and exhaled in sync.

The giant had burst in to the family room. "Ah! Yanagi-chan! There you are! Would you- Are? Why are Hina-chan and Yuuto here? Are you guys on a domestic double date or something?"

"Uhmm…" Recca-kun courageously and slowly answered. "We were… uh… discussing how we can we get Mikagami and Fuuko to talk again…?"

Silence followed. Domon-kun was slowly processing what he just heard and then, his face went back to that face again from 5 days before. I think I've held my breath for what's to come.

"So this is how it is now, huh…" Domon-kun was now serious… with a hurt expression on his face. "Are you guys just kicking me out of the group!?"

"N-No, we're not kicking you out!" Recca-kun defended. "I just didn't call you today coz… First of all, you're still recuperating from that injury! And second, we thought anything that had to do with Mikagami just boils your blood up!"

"I'm not angry at Mikagami anymore! I'm angry at myself for being such a jerkass that day!" Domon-kun rapidly said. It seems he too had been finally letting something out that he has been keeping within himself. "I'm just upset why… why… you guys are excluding me out… I… I want to help, too. I want… I want to make it up to Mikagami and Fuuko-chan… It's my entire fault this happened! I got angry! I didn't know what came over me for using the Madougu just like that… I just…I just don't understand why… Fuuko-chan would keep secrets from me…"

"D-Domon-kun…" I found the courage to speak… "The reason why those two made a deal never to speak of the kiss is because of you! They didn't want to hurt you! They knew that you've still not yet… moved on with Fuuko-chan rejecting you and all… That's why… They kept it a secret… even from us…"

"Yes!" Yanagi-chan spoke next. "They only told us later because we asked them what is it that you were talking about when you confronted Senpai."

"But we really don't want to exclude you from the group…" Yuuto-kun helped out, too. "We're only giving you some space to cool off from this Mikagami-senpai issue…"

"Really?" Domon asked. He's calmed down this time, thankfully… "I-I have been having these weird thoughts in my head that you guys don't want to be friends with me anymore coz I've turned to some Madougu-wielding monster!"

"What? That's rubbish, man!" Recca-kun went over to his best friend and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Sure, you may be turning into an oversensitive spoiled brat these days! But that's not enough reason for us to abandon you! In fact, now's the time where you actually need help! You really, really, really need to do something about your abandonment issues!"

"O-Ok…" Domon-kun was about to choke up. "I- I love you guys…"

"We love you too!" All four of us replied. All was right again… Whew! I thought another fight would happen … I seriously don't want to be in the middle of another sudden dangerous endeavor for the second time ever!

"So… Why were you looking for Hime in the first place again?"

"Aah yeah," sniffed the giant as he re-composed himself back together. "I went to Yanagi-chan's house earlier. But a neighbor said you went to Recca's so I ended up here… Yanagi-chan, can you pleeeease heal my broken arm now? It's just… it's so hard doing community service and… helping my Okaa-chan in the flower shop with just one arm! And well, the school did pay for the hospital bill but the home medications are just… kind of hurting the shop's budget… So…"

"Of course," said Yanagi-chan. "I'll heal you… But are you sure about this? Your Okaa-chan might get suspicious your arm was healed in only a week…"

"Oh don't worry," said a quite confident Domon-kun… "I'll pretend wearing the sling for the entire month. I just want to do my jobs without any hindrances, you know…"

"You better be sure you keep up with the charade then…" Recca-kun warned him.

"Yes sir!" And with that, the healer moved closer to Domon-kun and began to do her thing.

"Uhm, I have an unrelated question! Just dead curious about it." Yuuto-kun raised his hand. "So Yanagi-chan has natural healing powers right? The rest of you use "Madougu"?"

"Oh no," replied Recca-kun. "I was born with the flames, too! I have been lighting up our fireworks on my own for years!"

"Why do you have a metal brace on your right arm, then…?" I asked him next.

"Uhm… You see my flames come from what we refer to as 'Flame dragons'… They're the spirits of the flame masters before me… And there are a total of 8 flame dragons livin' inside my arm! The metal brace is there to, uh… keep them intact. Every dragon I managed to 'tame' or more like, 'befriend' has its name tattooed here!"

He showed his left upper arm. I never knew he had a tattoo… Our school strictly forbids tattoos. It's lucky that our uniforms have long sleeves. I wonder how he managed to hide them while we're out in PE T-shirts…

"Well, how come Domon has three when everyone else has only one…?" Yuuto asked.

"Oh actually," Recca-kun began to explain again. "Mikagami is pretty much good with his Ensui alone. And Fuuko has another one - the Oni no Tsume, sort of a weapon with three claws on it. She uses the orb of that weapon on her Fuujin's empty socket, the wind-blowing brace… It will make nice three sharp claws made of air…"

Yuuto whistled. He clearly likes how the weapons look and how they're being used… He's a boy, after all. He digs into these kinds of things. I, on the other hand, am finding a bit unsettling that the friends I've been hanging out with, except Yanagi-chan, can wield such dangerous items…

"Ow! Hey, that isn't fair! Give me back Kondo-chan!" A girl's voice suddenly interrupted. I recognized that voice…

"G-Ganko-chan?" I called out. There was the blonde 9 year-old girl, Fuuko-chan's adopted sister, entering the family room. A slightly older boy followed in closely behind. He was holding the girl's precious stuffed toy. This must be Koganei Kaoru-kun.

"Oh hey you two! Been playing together as usual?" Recca-kun said.

"Recca-niichan! Kaoru-kun took away Kondo-chan when I wasn't looking!" The young girl complained and I raised an eyebrow. I thought she was supposed to be 9 years old. Why she is still so attached to her dolls and stuffed toys? And why does she and this boy seem to be close…? Could they have come from the same orphanage…?Or wait…

Another realization hit me… I said it out loud without thinking again.

"Of course! Could it be…that you two kids are Madougu-wielders, too?"

The rest looked stunned. Yuuto-kun did a second look at the kids. Them? Using those dangerous weapons!?

"It's like…" I tried to explain what I had just realized. "You kids are orphans who were forced to learn and use some of those weapons… And Recca-kun and the others felt sorry for you so they took you in. I can just imagine Fuuko-chan promising Ganko-chan to be her big sister from now on! I thought it was weird that the Kirisawa family decided to adopt…"

Yuuto-kun nodded his head. He understood what I was trying to say. The rest were having all their eyes widened, staring straight at me and their mouths agape in awe.

"Hinako…" Recca finally had to say it… "Your intuition is scary! It's too sharp! It cuts right in through all the alibis and the lies we have to make!"

I snorted quite loudly. "Recca-kun, if my intuition was that sharp, I would have already noticed that this guy beside me has been in love with me for the past three years!"

"And counting," corrected my boyfriend.

"And counting!" I repeated after him.

"Well, that's just irony at its finest…" Yanagi-chan said. "Besides, at that time, you probably never thought of being into romance and relationships yourself!"

I nodded and shrugged. Well, she did make sense. When I first entered High school, I never thought of being involved in any lovey-dovey things. Yuuto-kun is my first love, after all. A very serious one… It was him that I had experienced my first confession, first heartbreak (in a way) and first kiss… Awww… Okay! Hinako! Snap it! Snap out of it!

"So," Yuuto-kun turned quite excitedly to the young ones. "What does your Madougu do?"

Both Kaoru-kun and Ganko-chan hesitated to answer and looked to Recca-kun for consent. The ninja boy just waved his hand lazily. "Go ahead. These two can be trusted. They saw how Domon and Mikagami fought that other day. And they didn't tell anyone at all…"

"Alright! I'll be getting my Kougan Anki under my bed. I haven't using it for months!" said an excited Kaoru-kun as he gave the stuffed toy back and bolted towards his room. Ganko-chan was left alone standing…

"OK, Ganko-chan, what's yours?" I encouraged her. The girl took one doll from her small bag and set it on the floor. Then, she held a red crystal on her hands. Suddenly, the doll stood up and waved at me and Yuuto-kun. Both of us were stunned!

"This is Kata Kugutsu… It's like a Puppet Master's ultimate Madougu," said the little girl. "Because you can control wherever you want the strings to be…"

She clenched the tiny red crystal tighter. It glowed… And suddenly, my hand to began move on its own accord! It was waving, making a fist and moving up! I did not attempt to resist. I would probably just feel pain. My boyfriend began to stand up without his consent! She can control more than one person? She is good. Soon, Ganko-chan let us go… Yuuto-kun could only mouth up a big wow…

"Ganko-chan, is that how you play with your toys?" I asked her. She nodded. "Dolls and Toys were my only friends… Until Fuuko-neechan and the others came along!" She smiled.

Awww, Ganko-chan… You must have been very lonely before you met the gang… All she could do to pass off her sadness is by making her dolls and toys talk and interact with her…

"And also, I have Kondo-chan, too! Mama gave it to me! Err... My first mama gave it to me…" She placed the Madougu on the Little Fox Stuffed toy's collar and it sprung to life.

"Hey y'all! Kondo-chan 'ere at yow service! Are? Dare yane!? Oi, Ganko-chan! There are strangers in 'ere! Take the ball off!"

Its Master giggled. "Don't worry, Kondo-chan… They're part of the group now!"

"Nande ya!?"

"Umm, why is he Kansai…?" I had to ask.

"Ara? You got a problem wit' me, Missy?" Kondo-chan angrily said. But it was too cute to be taken seriously.

"Kondo-chan! Be nice to Hina-neechan or I'll stuff you in my bag!" Kondo-chan comically got frightened and was bowing at me, panickingly for an apology. I couldn't tell if this is the Kata Kugutsu's manifested personality or if Ganko-chan was pulling off a ventriloquist comical act all by herself. If the latter was true, then Ganko is not only skilled with her Madougu but in acting, too…

Soon, we heard hurried footsteps approaching…

"Behold! My Kougan Anki!" entered the 13 year old as he gave us a very big proud grin. I had noticed that his incisor teeth were very much like fangs. He was holding a large golden pointed weapon, taller than him.

"This is the Kougan Anki! It's very versatile because it can change into any weapon I want it to be! But to be able to do that, you've got a brain like mine! Ha! Because assembling to the form you want is like solving a puzzle! This is the default form: 'The Fang'! The second one is… 'The Dragon'. It's like Domon-niichan's Kuchibashi-O, except mine's obviously better! Hehehe! The third form: 'The Zenith'! Yeah, they're like a pair of giant of scissors. Perfect for cutting one's arm! Haha! The fourth form is simply called the ' Darkness '… Amazing, right? How the hell can I make a Bow and Arrow from that last form!? I''m a genius, that why! Now the fifth form: It's called the 'Crescent Moon'… It's basically a boomerang that I can swing to enemy and it can go back to me!"

"Whoaaa!" Yuuto-kun exclaimed. He's obviously liked this one better. And I have to admit, the boy is really adept at handling it. Whenever he changes in between the forms, his hands were too quick for a normal eye to see! It means that he's already figured out the puzzles of each form a long time ago. For someone who said that he hadn't been using the weapon for months, he sure looks like he's ready for battle now.

"And there's apparently one more last… 6th form… Uh… Well, I just learned about it during the UBS. I haven't figured it out yet! E-hee!" The fang boy grinned again.

"Wow, these things are what again… 400 year old Ninja Weapons!?" Yuuto-kun exclaimed. He was looking at them as if we were in a video game world. His otaku spirit has flamed up! For the wrong reasons, that is… This is kind of a problem, right?

There was another and more serious problem that's been bugging me, too. Should I also reveal to them the fact that I also knew about the kiss beforehand… and that I've been stalking on these people before I sort of suddenly became part of the gang? I wonder how they'll react… God, I wonder how Yuuto-kun will react knowing his girlfriend is a stalker… Will he give me a big slap, too? Naah, I think he's too nice to do that…

But, I have to tell them… After all, I'm the one who knows the most on how great ToFuu was going… until the fight.

"Guys … I have something to confess…" I began, gulping a lump in my throat. Seeing as how serious my tone of voice was, everyone looked at me now.

I took a deep breath and told them everything…from the very beginning. Before the summer, I told them that I have noticed something fishy went on during the Hall of Mirrors Incident… And that I had strongly suspected that Recca-kun and the rest saved Yanagi-chan and Tatesako-sensei in one night! I explained that the way they were hiding their injuries by actually wearing their uniforms properly all of a sudden is what made me think of it…

I also the explained the fact that after the summer, I became a ToFuu fangirl ever since they both first walked home together. I hastily apologized to Domon-kun and I didn't mean to offend him in any way. The giant just shrugged and asked me to continue… I told them how I first learned of the Madougu secret, when ToFuu saved me from Yuuto-kun's Karate rivals. And of course, I also told them the bomb shell… That I saw the kiss, too… That I have been following them the entire time, from the family restaurant to the supermarket and then going home…

"What!?" Domon-kun exclaimed. "You were there, too? Where the hell were you?"

"I should ask the same question to you!" I shot back at him. "I haven't noticed you at all, Domon-kun. If I had, then maybe we wouldn't be having this problem right now…"

"Well, I got permission from Okaa-chan to leave the flower shop early. I went to the Kirisawa household immediately! I found out Fuuko-chan's not at home so I decided maybe I'll go to Recca's house instead. I've got a key, anyways. As I was going away from your street, that's where… I saw it… They kissed…"

"So you were hiding from the other side." I said. "I was just behind them, hiding behind a bush! And I was so happy when they finally kissed! They were both down on the ground! And Tokiya-niichan just suddenly kissed her! He went for it, full throttle! And I was trying so hard to keep my mouth shut! But I was jumping up and down and doing some really bad dance moves!"

"Eeeh? How did you do all that without making any noise?" asked Ganko-chan. The others were raising eyebrows at me now.

"Awesome!" said an impressed Kaoru-kun. "You might have some Hokage blood in you, Hinako-neesan!"

"I'm kinda clinging to that theory myself." I said with sheepish grin. I looked at Yuuto-kun. He was making this "It seems I'm not the only one with a secret personality" kind of face. Oh well, at least he didn't react that badly like I feared.

Recca-kun sighed even longer this time. "Okay, since you have pending Hokage ancestry. And since you both saw all our abilities and weapons, I should just tell you two the whole story..."

"Err… Just don't give too much detail on the tournament, Recca-kun!" I said as I winced. Yanagi-chan nodded, agreeing with me. But the rest were laughing… At least the mood lightened up, right?

"Haha! Don't worry… I won't tell the gory and the creepy parts that came with it." He reassured me.

So Recca-kun started his long tale by saying he was born to the clan of the Hokage Ninja from 400 years ago… Their village was being attacked and there was no chance to win. The reason he was here now sitting with us was because his mother had performed a ninjutsu that sent him to a later and more peaceful era. It was Hanabishi Shigeo-ojisan who picked him up as a baby and took him in as his own son. But even though he had grown up in an entirely new era, he obviously and unknowingly behaved somewhat like a ninja. He had learned how to use small flames at a young age but only used it to light up the fireworks.

It was then at the start of High School when he met Yanagi-chan and became his Hime where things began to change. A woman, who called herself KageHoushi, had suddenly appeared before them and threatened to hurt Yanagi-chan which prompted Recca-kun to finally wield a stronger and more damaging flame. She gave Fuuko-chan the Fuujin to fight the ninja so that he'll learn to fight using his flames. And then Tokiya-niichan appeared. I was right! They did fight in that Hall of Mirrors that day. Apparently, this KageHoushi manipulated him to fighting Recca-kun, for the same reason: for the ninja boy to be stronger.

Then, things began to really get dangerous… That fated visit to Tatesako's sensei…They were attacked by a group called the Uruha. They weren't really after Sensei's valuable ancient artifacts collection. They were after Yanagi-chan and her healing power. And they took Sensei as well because he knew too much about the Madougu through his collection. The enemies were actually Koganei Kaoru himself and another partner with a wood elemental Madougu. They were far more experienced in fighting battles than the trio. And so, Recca-kun and the others experienced their first devastating loss.

And I was right again… The trio did attempt to do rescue in one night. It was here that Kage Houshi became an ally and gave Domon his first Madougu, the nose ring called the Dosei no Wa. The trio ransacked the mansion in full force. It was here that Fuuko-chan met and "defeated" Ganko-chan, who actually is one hell of an actress after all despite her young age. Domon-kun was able to step in the spotlight by defeating a very creepy dude. Recca-kun spared me the details. Tokiya-niichan finally joined in with them too, on the grounds that he wanted to protect Yanagi-chan. He defeated the boy genius, Kaoru-kun in the mansion, as well.

It was here that they had met another flame master, by the name of Kurei… It was also here that Recca-kun finally let go of his metal brace and met his dragons for the first time! Since it was all 8 that came out all at once, this Kurei was pawned in an instant. But all the dragons only helped him out this once… Yanagi-chan and Sensei were finally rescued… All in one night!

They went over to KageHoushi's secret home over the mountains. It was there that the woman revealed that her real name was Kagero and that she was Recca's mother. The ninjutsu that allowed her to send Recca forward in time made her immortal. She had endured being alone for 400 years looking for her son. And she also revealed another startling fact. Kurei is Recca-kun's half brother. They both share the same father. Kurei bears hatred for Recca because he was the reason he and his mother was branded as an outcast from the village. The older brother was also accidentally sent forward in time along with the baby Recca. And was taken in by the devil himself… Mori Kouran. I was shocked to find what out that man really was…

Kurei was still bearing hatred towards Recca. So the gang was now invited to participate in the Ura Batou Satsujin Tournament. Kaoru-kun had now officially joined the group. He wanted to protect Yanagi-chan, too. Ganko-chan and Kondo-chan was there to give them support. This was no ordinary underground tournament. If they lose, Yanagi-chan gets to be taken by Kurei's Uruha… So they had no choice but to win every round. And just like Yuuto-kun in his Karate, Team Hokage was just a bunch of amateur debut fighters that made it all the way to the top. They discovered and created new techniques in using their Madougu as they made it through every match. And Recca-kun, slowly but surely, gained a flame dragon to his favor one at a time.

Domon gained a new Madougu, too. It was the black orb called the Tetsugan. They have gained a lot of enemies and some friends, too. There was also a bit of a twist to the fated final battle between the flame master brothers. Mori Kouran, having fed up by the slow capture of Yanagi-chan had revealed that he had made an actual clone of Kurei. Now the evil tycoon had a flame master under his thumb! This made the brothers to finally let go of their past and fight together…

In that horrific showdown of fire, they had defeated the Kurei clone. The older brother had immediately set the escaping car of Mori Kouran on fire and was never to be seen again. Recca was the only one left alone in the ring and was thus, declared the winner! They won! Yanagi-chan's life (and theirs) was no longer in peril at last!

When Recca-kun finished, Yuuto-kun and I did not speak for a long time… Well, how are we supposed to react in that kind of story!? All this time, while both of us were hanging out and enjoying our time during the summer break, there were Recca-kun and the others fighting to the death! What if they had all died and we would come to school not knowing what happened to them or why? It's so damn lucky and just amazing that they had won the entire thing!

"W-Wow…," said Yuuto-kun again. This time… he said it in a very astonished face.

"Hina… Yuuto…The reason why I'm telling you… all this… It's because… You two have pretty much become part of the gang now. I hope whatever it is that you heard today will only stay in this house…" Recca-kun said to both of us.

"Of course, we'll keep it secret!" I said, with Yuuto-kun nodding and then he added. "Besides, I don't think we can tell that entire story in one go!"

The others laughed. My respect for these guys, including Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan, had gone up to the roof! I considered myself so lucky to be even a part of their gang and be told of their most well-kept secret…

"OK, so we strayed off topic a bit!" said Recca-kun. A bit? We've changed topics ever since Domon-kun barged in the house. But oh well, at least every member of the Hokage gang is here. And yes, now that included me and Yuuto-kun…

"Is this about Fuuko-neechan?" Ganko-chan spoke up. "I'm really worried about her. I always hear her crying in her bedroom every night. And when she comes out, she comes up with this really weird smiling face… And when I try to ask her why she's crying, she just denies it right away or changes topics!"

"Oh, that Fuuko-chan is such a good-hearted girl." commented Yanagi-chan with a sad face. "She doesn't want anybody to worry about her…"

"And Tokiya-niichan is been acting weird, too…" Kaoru-kun spoke next. "I saw him wandering the streets last night. He looked so famished and fatigued. When I tried to call out him, he doesn't hear me. It's like he has a lot in his head!"

"That's another problem, too." said Yuuto-kun. "We should help Senpai get a new part-time job. The poor guy must have been going around looking for any vacancy in the job market. And I'm sure it's limited coz he's only a student and with his permanent record, too. He's been so desperate. He's forgetting to eat or sleep!"

"Oh, if that's the case," came Domon-kun next. "Then, he can be a helper in our flower shop. My Okaa-chan knows the real story… I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help Mikagami out."

"Okay, that's settled then. Now, how do we get those two to talk…?" Recca-kun said as he put a hand on his chin.

"Actually," I interrupted as I raised my hand. "Not that I want top offend you in any way again Domon-kun, but I really want those two to get together… Like together-together!"

Domon-kun merely sighed and rolled his eyes. "No problem, Hina-chan. I'm currently trying to stop being such an oversensitive spoiled brat."

Kaoru-kun snorted. "What? You just realized that now?"

"Why you little-"

"OK! OK, guys… Stop!" The ninja boy, ever the leader as always, interfered. "We're supposed to be serious here? Hina, please continue…"

"Well, the thing is since I have been stalking them, I have seen just how happy they both are in each other's company. Last Saturday was… Oh man, last Saturday was the ultimate ToFuu day for those two! When they went to the supermarket, they were like newlyweds! They were even mistaken to be a happy couple by a salesgirl. They were given free cookies for it! Tokiya-niichan showed his sweet side by buying her a really expensive blouse using his own salary! And well, before the fight happened, I could tell that they were in courting mode. He was calling her 'Fuuko' now… And he even took a day off for the first time!"

I exhaled. "My point is… They're both maaadly in love with each other! But they didn't confess their feelings so this is the problem we're having. Fuuko-chan thinks he hates her and so she's hurt and doesn't want anything to do with him now. But as we all know from our little Amusement Park excursions… That's not the case. Meanwhile, Tokiya-niichan feels so guilty that he doesn't think he deserves to talk to her! It's… Gaaah! It's all messed up! They're messed up! The only way to get them back to the way they were before is to have them finally reveal their feelings! So…who's with me?"

Yuuto-kun and Yanagi-chan both immediately raised their hands up.

"I'm up for that, Hina…" My ever-supportive boyfriend said to me, giving me a pat on my back.

"I'm with you too, Hina-chan." said the brunette healer. "Actually, I have been suspecting on those two like you. It's about time they settled this!"

"I want to join, too!" said Ganko-chan as she lifted up her little hand. Even Kondo-chan raised its tiny fluffy arms. "I don't want to hear or see Fuuko-neechan cry or feel sad anymore…"

"Count me in," said Kaoru-kun. "This sounds like this is going to need an elaborate plan. I like the challenge! And of course, this is for those lovebirds, too!"

"It is going to be quite a challenge, huh?" said Recca-kun. "But hey, we've gone through the UBS… We can handle this! Count me in as well, Hina!"

All eyes were now on Domon-kun and he sighed again for the umpteenth time. "Well, I did say I wanna help, right? If this is going to make Fuuko-chan happy…well, I'm in!" He raised his already- fully healed left arm. Yanagi-chan did a pretty good job…

"Okay… Since all of us are in this together... That's good." Recca-kun summarized. "Hina, do you have an actual concrete plan?"

I cringed… "Well, I have been imagining a whole bunch of "reconciliation scenarios" this past week… But, they were just harmless creative outlets! Just like fanfiction, you know? However right now, I have one that has a high chance to get Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan talking…"

"Sooo… do you guys really trust my intuition that much?" I asked, just for good measure… And all of them smiled and nodded at me in confidence…

"Okay! Here's my plan…"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haaa… Okay… Do you know what? I was laughing so hard at myself as I was typing of what seemed to be the GENERAL SUMMARY of the animé! Maybe I should put a SPOILER ALERT at the start of the chapter… I mean come on… After all these years, I still remember clearly what happens…? Oh man, I really need to get a life… Sigh… Well I had to go to wiki to look up on the Kougan Anki's forms... Oh well, the climax chapter is up next! Thanks for reading…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Dancing Against a Wall of Fire… **

I am Shibata Hinako, a self-professed ToFuu fangirl. But right now, I am trying to get Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan to just talk… But getting them to do so have involved some really serious elaborate planning, a Madougu, a 400 year old Hokage ninja item, a certain Flame Master's flame to be used and the one thing that will make this work… We called it, "The Perfect Lie"…

And it was up to me to say it… Yup, no pressure!

Yesterday, I had explained to the gang the plan that I thought up… Their reaction? They liked it… Actually, they raved about it! But, you know as they say. It is easier said than done. So, a very heated discussion went on to make my plan a reality… In the end, for some reason, Kagero-san had gotten into the mix, too! It also involved Tatesako-sensei and his… ummm… very big backyard… Needless to say, Sensei didn't like the idea at first since he had the house newly renovated following the attack and all but he had to concede… This is for the sake of his students after all…

It was very symbolic that today was Sunday. Exactly 7 days ago, I had also hard-heartedly refused to speak to Yuuto-kun because of heartbreak. Fuuko-chan was there for me when I cried. And Tokiya-niichan had made all the effort for me to understand and reconcile with Yuuto-kun… Without them, I would probably be still so depressed over a big misunderstanding and poor Yuuto-kun would feel guilty for something he did not do… So I'm not only doing this because I want them to get together but I'm also returning the favor…

I just hope this plan of mine would actually work…

0-0-0-0-0-0

To make it more convincing, I actually had to run hard! I ran starting from Nashikiri High School past the four blocks and then back to our street, straight at Tokiya-niichan's front door. I hurriedly knocked as loud as I can…

"Tokiya-niichan! Nii-chan! Please open up! Open up!" I tried to sound panicked as much as I can. I'm already out of breath! It was hard!

The door opened. And there was Nii-chan, famished and fatigued, alright…

"Hinako… If you want me to talk to Fuuko, I'm sorry but I-"

"NO! Niichan! You don't understand! Fuuko-chan's in danger!" The door opened even further. Now, he's listening…

"Y-Yuuto-kun and I took Fuuko-chan out… To you know, cheer her up or something! W-We were in Tatesako-sensei's house! Then suddenly, Kato appeared again! He hired more dangerous people! They… They c-called themselves… The…U-Uruha!? Fuuko-chan's taking them o-on by herself!"

Panic quickly replaced Tokiya-niichan's tired face. He immediately went past me and rushed out of his house! He already had the white dagger in his hand. He looked at me with an urgent look on his face "Hinako! Call Hanabishi and the others, OK!? This is serious! These Uruha are dangerous people!"

"O-Okay, but please be ca-"

And he ran off like the wind! His fleeting figure was getting smaller and smaller by the second. When he was out of sight, I was finally able to catch my breath. I smiled my biggest ever…

"Please be careful, Onii-chan!" I finished my sentence. A bit cheery this time…

Awww, Onii-chan! For someone who said you want to be a person void of emotions, you've instantly felt panic the second I said Fuuko-chan's in danger! You didn't even let me finish! I was just about to explain how I was able run away! Oh… And you didn't even bother to lock up your house! Hahahaha! Oh well, I think the keys are near the door. I might as well lock the house just as a good and honest neighbor would do…

"You sure make a good panicked act, Hina-neechan… Buuuut… I don't think you were panicking enough…"

I turned behind to find Ganko-chan already there and giving me scrutinizing looks. I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not like you! You've been acting…well, practically your entire life, girl!"

The girl pouted at me. "Mou… I was about to give advice, you know… Besides, Fuuko-neechan is really good in telling if I'm acting or not. You're big in trouble!"

I sighed as we walked toward their home. Yeah, Fuuko-chan's much keener in human emotions than Tokiya-niichan. I have to be really convincing. "Okaay. I am sorry, Ganko-chan… So how do I make a more panicked face?"

"Are? Didn't you run up to Nee-chan in panic before? The one time you were being chased?"

"Errr… Yeah…"

"Remember how you felt that time… Remember your thoughts back then and how you felt when you saw Nee-chan…"

I do remember… I felt the sheer terror when I saw Kato and his goons chasing after me and how I felt utmost relief when I saw Fuuko-chan. Okay… Remember the terror. Remember the terror… I exhaled… "OK, I think I got it. How's your sister?"

"She's a bit better. Like the one we planned, I convinced her to take me shopping or something like that! I made her wear that 'one'…" She said, followed by a wink. I had my mouth agape and patted her on the back. "Oooh, good one, girl!"

So the young girl went off quietly back to her house and slowly locked the door again. I went up in front of their house. I sneaked a glance behind my house across the street. Gosh, it is a good thing none of my family is at home right now… I did some jumping jacks about 20 times. As soon as I got to the last count, I knocked the door in rapid fashion again!

"F-Fuuko-chan! P-Please! Open the door! Open!" I cried out yet again.

The door opened immediately. It was Ganko-chan who opened it. "W-what's happened, Hina-neechan?" But I stepped past her and I found her older sister just getting down from the stairs…

"Hina-chan? W-What's wrong?"

I shakily held her hands tightly like I did that day. "F-Fuuko-chan! Help! They're back! That Kato is back! He hired more people! I got away coz Yuuto-kun shielded me! And I-I-" A flood of tears started falling down my face. I think I just imagined how Yuuto-kun would shield me in that kind of situation in my head… Damn, I may have gotten too much in the act!

"Ssh! Ssh! Okay, calm down! Calm down, Hina-chan…" Fuuko-chan wiped away the tears on my face. "Okay! Just calm down and tell me what happened slowly! Ganko-chan! Get a glass of water!"

Awwww, Fuuko-chan… You are such a great friend! Too bad, nothing bad is really happening… And too bad, we don't really have much time for me to slow it down. Okay, Hinako, be frantic!

"B-But, Fuuko-chan! The people K-Kato hired seemed to know you! They c-called themselves… the- the U-Uruha?"

**Crash!** An earsplitting crash went about! Ganko-chan just made the suspense even better by dropping the glass of water she was supposed to be giving me.

"T-They'yre back…" She muttered with utter terror in her face. And I just had to give the bombshell…

"A-And Tokiya-niichan's there, too!"

"What!? What is he doing- Where!? Where are they!?" She demanded this time.

"In Tatesako-sensei's house! Yuuto-kun and I helped him find a job! Nii-chan was hired as a helper there and then we-"

Fuuko-chan also did not bother to let me finish. She rushed upstairs, presumably to get her Fuujin and went down just as fast! "Hina-chan! If any of us don't come back or call, contact the police, okay?"

"What!? Fuuko-chan, what are you planning to do!? Are you planning to fight alone!?" I had to stand up in protest from what she said. Were the Uruha really that dangerous? I thought you guys defeated them during the UBS!?

"Onee-chan!" Ganko-chan cried, carrying Kondo-chan in her arms. "I wanna help, too!"

"No, no, no! Ganko-chan, listen to me… You take care of your Hinako-neechan, okay? If anything happens to me, just know that I love you, okay…" Ganko-chan was having more tears than me… Well, who wouldn't after being told with that? What Fuuko-chan just said and how she said it is just too depressing…

"Hina-chan! Try to call Recca and others! And don't follow me! This Uruha people are mercenaries! Don't worry; I'll try to get Yuuto for you!"

I couldn't stop my tears, either… This is something I really don't want to happen in real-life situations. "F-Fuuko-chan? You come back, okay? You try to come back, too…"

The purple head gave me a weak smile and rushed off the door… We waited for a one whole minute, making sure that we couldn't hear her frantic footsteps anymore. There was a beat of silence and then…

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ganko-chan clapped her hands as if she had finished watching a play. "You were much better here, Nee-chan!"

"Why thank you!" I made a curtsy. "But damn that Fuuko-chan… Why did she have to act like…this is the last time we'll see her!? Those were real tears, you know!"

"I know, right? And she even said I love you!" The younger girl said as she handed me the tissue box. "We are sooo in trouble when she finds out this was all an act…"

"I thought she can see right through your acting?"

"Yeah…" Ganko-chan gave me a smirk. "Except when I cry… Ehihihi… It seems that's her fatal weakness. You really have great intuition, Nee-chan. You cried first!"

"Err… well," I sweat-dropped. "I kinda made this image in my head on what my boyfriend would look like if he actually shielded me from harm…"

"That's good! Sometimes, you really have to think as the character you're portraying!"

"Alright, girls… Enough with the acting advice!" We jumped at the sudden entrance of the voice and then felt relieved. It was just Kagero-san as she revealed herself among the shadows of the living room.

"Waah! Kagero-san! Please stop doing that…" I complained lightly. Kagero-san is a really nice motherly woman. But her ability of shadow-shifting and appearing out of nowhere is giving me the creeps and shivers. Yes, she is pretty much involved in the plan, too. Imagine Yuuto-kun and my scared faces when she suddenly appeared in the Hanabishi family room and said she wanted to join in on the plan! The others were laughing at us. That was totally not funny…

"But I have to admit. I am very impressed! You two made quite an awfully good and convincing act." She then smiled. Alright! Ganko-chan and I high-fived!

Kagero-san's smile is really beautiful. I cannot believe that this woman before us is actually over 400 years old! I hope we can find a way to stop her immortality, though. Not that I want her to die on the spot! It's just I think she deserves to rest for living such a long life… And she's not even brought any harm or misfortune to anyone during those 400 years… Living forever isn't as good as it sounds… She still feels pain and hardships a normal life would be…

"Alright, the first part of the plan is done! Let's go now…" She said as two stems from her shadows were approaching us. I closed my eyes and prepared for what's to come…

0-0-0-0-0-0

I opened my eyes after a split second…

We were now at Tatesako-sensei's house. We spent the whole of last night getting ready and preparing for our plan in here… I just told a lie to my parents that I was sleeping over at Yanagi-chan's house. It was only Ganko-chan who went home so as not to raise suspicions. I never really changed clothes throughout the entire ordeal. I figured I'll look more worn out by the time I go back to our street and do the act.

There was the rest of the gang, in the dining room waiting for us. Tatesako-sensei was there, too. And his wife was also there, serving some snacks…

"Whoaa! What's with you two!?" exclaimed Domon-kun. "You guys looked like you've been crying."

"Onee-chan's was acting like she was going to die!" Ganko-chan told them and everyone else had to sweat drop. Fuuko-chan would do anything for a family or a friend! Just how much more is she willing to give up if Tokiya-niichan, the guy she's in love with is involved!?

"Well," I said. "Apparently, an act that involves lots of tears is Fuuko-chan's weakness!" Both Ganko-chan and I smiled and winked at each other.

"So, it worked then," said Yuuto-kun as he handed me a drink. "The Perfect Lie worked. They bought it, right? Or did you have to add some stuff a bit?"

I sighed in exasperation. "No, actually… I didn't get to tell the whole story! There was no use for that Perfect Lie we had to think of at all! As soon as he or she hears that the other is in danger and that the enemy's Uruha, they just rushed off out of their houses!" I snapped my fingers. "Just like that!"

Then I began to make a dreamy sigh "Haaaa…They really do care for each other…"

Everyone rolled their eyes and shook their heads. But they still carried on with what they're doing. Uh-huh! I'm now really comfortable to be showing my, uh… ToFuu fangirl side! It's just like how Yuuto-kun's comfortable with showing his otaku-ness.

"It's fine, Hina…" Recca-kun said. "The reason we all liked your plan was because we are pretending that the Uruha is involved. That alone should be enough to get them out of the house…"

"Were the Uruha really that dangerous?" I had to ask.

Yanagi-chan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hina-chan, you have nooo idea. You're soooo lucky you don't get to see what those guys can do…"

I winced. I sure do hope that the actual Uruha won't hear any of this…

Domon-kun stood up from his seat. "Alright, it's now my try at acting then!"

Kaoru-kun stepped up, too. "Heh, whatever, I'm sure you'll suck…"

"Shut up, you!"

Kagero-san merely rolled her eyes at the bickering teens as she stemmed out another couple of shadows and the three of them instantly vanished.

This was the second phase of the plan.

Well, it's more like Domon-kun and Kaoru-kun's moment to shine! While our two "victims" were dashing up to Tatesako-sensei's house, the two would appear before them and act like they have gotten my message for help. The purpose of this phase was to show that there is an imminent danger to where they heading. But a certain twist would make things… ermm… more complicated.

Kagero came back another split second later. "Hina-chan? Yuuto-kun? Don't you two want to see my Madougu next?"

So to manipulate shadows at will is something of a natural talent. Both of us went near her immediately. She let out a small glass ball with some kind of a claw encasing it. "This is the Ekai Ball. This was how I was able to see what have you've all been going through while I'm far away."

The ball lit up and was showing that Tokiya-niichan running fast as he possibly could. Just then, Domon-kun appeared from behind and called out to him.

"Mikagami! Mikagami!"

Nii-chan stopped and looked behind. "Ishijima! You've heard!?"

"Hina-chan ran all the way to the flower shop! She was crying! She said Fuuko-chan's s fighting the Uruha! At Tatesako-sensei's house! I want to help! Even with just the Dosei no Wa, I'll- Aaargh!" Then, Domon-kun made a pained expression and clutched his supposedly not-yet-healed left arm. He was still wearing his sling…

"Ishijima… You're still injured because of me… Maybe you shouldn't be fighting this time…" Nii-chan said with real concern in his voice. "You'll get even more seriously injured…or worse!"

"NO!" Domon- kun protested, "Fuuko-chan's in danger! I won't let anything happ-"

"Ishijima!" He cut him off and was looking at the giant seriously. "I promise I'll save her! I swear! I will not let anything happen to her! Even if it costs my life!"

Are? Nii-chan? What are you saying? Not you too!

"And… If I don't make it, Ishijima…will you promise to take care of Fuuko for me… from now on…?"

Domon-kun looked taken aback, as we were us watching from the Ekai Ball. Why is the ToFuu couple acting like martyrs?

"Okay… I promise. Mikagami, I'm sorry about attacking you! I-It's just I got so jealous and so angry that I-"

"It's okay…" Nii-chan assured him. "I understand. I should have been more honest with you… With her… with myself…"

"Y-You… better stay alive, Mikagami! You hear!? You don't dare die on me!" Domon-kun looked like he was about to cry, too. I totally understand.

"I will try, Ishijima…" And then, Tokiya-niichan went off again. Just try?

"Alright," said Kagero-san. "I'll be getting back Domon-kun… Hina-chan, you can hold the Ekai Ball. It will show how Kaoru will fare this time…"

She disappeared again. I held the precious ball tightly as Yuuto-kun and I continued to watch. Soon, the images from the ball have switched to Fuuko-chan running this time. Kaoru-kun was soon seen, chasing after her.

"Fuuko-neesan! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Kaoru! The Uruha are back! Mi-chan's-" Fuuko-chan swallowed a lump in her throat. "Mi-chan's fighting them alone!" It seems she has been trying so hard not to break down… Oh man, I felt really guilty at that moment…

"What!? The Uruha!?" Kaoru exclaimed, making a perfectly shocked face. "I'll join, too!"

"W-Where is your Kougan Anki?" The purple head asked.

"I don't have it... It's still in my room back at Recca-niichan's place!" He replied, making a guilty face this time…

"Kaoru! Get your Madougu!" She urgently said. "I'll go on ahead, okay! You know that place! That place where you attacked us before!"

"What!? Nee-san! This is the Uruha we're talking about! It's dangerous for you go off on your own!"

"Well, it is more dangerous if you don't have your Kougan Anki!"

Kaoru made a convincing expression on his face that showed both hesitation and worry. Hmm… It seems Ganko-chan's not the only who's good at acting.

"Nee-san? I'll be getting my Kougan Anki as fast as I can! I'll get Recca-niichan, too! You and Tokiya-niichan better be alive when I get there!"

But Fuuko-chan just gave her weak smile again. "Oh, I'll save that baka, alright. I'll try to come back…"

And she went off again, leaving Kaoru-kun taken aback with what she said, too…

A few seconds later, Kagero-san and Domon-kun appeared before the young boy and were promptly engulfed with the shadows again...

"Gaaah! Why the hell are they acting like they're gonna die!?" complained Domon-kun as soon as they returned.

"Domon-kun, are you sure you were acting then?" I asked him. "You even made your long-due apology to Tokiya-niichan in that situation!"

Kaoru-kun was snickering but thankfully, the giant didn't notice. "I can't help it! That's the reason why I requested I'd go to Mikagami in this part of the plan! And, and, and, he made me promise I'd take care of Fuuko-can when he doesn't- Gaah! That's it! I lose! Those two are perfect for each other!"

I smiled at Domon-kun. At least now, we have a new ToFuu supporter in the house!

"Nee, Domon-niichan! You felt that too right?" Ganko-chan called out to the giant. "They're so sad and so… heroic… that you just get sucked in on your own act!"

"I know!"

As Domon-kun and Ganko-chan were talking on about how much they love ToFuu now, I focused on my attention on the other people in the house. There was Recca-kun preparing some strings while Yanagi-chan was helping him out. Kaoru-kun was now helping himself a drink and a snack for a job well done. Yuuto-kun was still, uh… admiring the Ekai Ball as Kagero-san was watching him in amusement.

Tatesako-sensei had been nervously pacing back and forth ever since the plan had commenced. Sensei's wife, on the other hand, seemed so calm and very happy that she was even in this situation. It seems she knows the Madougu secret. Well, Recca-kun and the gang saved her husband. I guess welcoming us in their home is one way for her to return the favor.

"Shibata-san?" Tatesako-sensei called out to me. "Remind me again why you need my newly renovated house for this dangerous plan?"

I had to sigh… Sensei has been asking me that for the thousandth time. It's kind of annoying but at the same time, very amusing. Hey, it's not every day that you have your Homeroom teacher under your mercy, right!? Heeheehee…

"Sensei! As I have told you for the umpteenth time already, your house is the perfect location for this plan because: First, it's located in the very isolated part of the neighborhood. Nobody will ever notice that there's going to be uh… a nice pyrokinetic display later, courtesy of Recca-kun…"

"That's what I'm actually worried about…" Sensei grumbled as he was giving Recca-kun the death glare!

"And secondly," I still continued on. "You are the only one in our uh… 'secret fellowship' whose house has a very big, big backyard. It's perfect! Especially since we're worried maybe Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan might be actually using their Madougu on each other. Ehehe!"

Sensei put on a hand on his chest. Yeaaah, I think I have… metaphorically stabbed him in the heart multiple times now. Well, he's the one asking me all the time.

"And lastly but certainly not the least, this house has been attacked before, right? Courtesy of that little fang boy over there eating on your very own newly bought dining table!"

Kaoru-kun waved his hands proudly. Sensei was now giving him the death glare next… The others were snickering, chuckling and giggling now.

"Sensei! It makes perfect sense. Technically, you are an 'outsider' that the Uruha knows that you have knowledge of the Madougu. Of course, they would want to get you again! I just added that Yamashita High School's Kato in to the mix because that's where Yuuto-kun and I come in to the picture!"

The others were nodding and agreeing with me, even sensei's wife! Hehe… She's such a nice person.

"Now all of you listen here!" Tatesako-sensei was now calling out to us in a very Watanabe-sensei-like way. "If I see so much as a dent in any of my priceless collection, you are all going to be paying dearly for that!"

"Hai…" We all sounded off. He's been warning us the exact same thing a thousand times, too…

"Mou, Darling…" His wife pouted at him. "Just let the teenagers have fun!"

"Oh, Sweetheart, I do not think this is how normal teenagers have fun!"

And we all have to laugh out loud at that 'punch line'. Well Sensei, we're not exactly normal teenagers… Just look at the couple we're trying to bring together, we had to come up with all this effort just to get them to talk…

As we all calmed down, I found myself looking by the window… In about 30 minutes, Tokiya-niichan will soon be running towards us and then soon will be followed by Fuuko-chan.

I sighed again… I really hope this plan actually works…

0-0-0-0-0-0

The thirty-minute reprieve has passed. Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan will be here now any second… We were all in our assigned points around the backyard. We were now lying in wait for them now… This was now the crucial third phase of the plan…

"Recca!" His mother called out to him from afar. "Tokiya is now turning round the corner! Fire away!"

And orange flames burst out, lighting up the strings that were set up around the backyard! We have prepared the whole area to be like it had gone through a dangerous UBS-level battle. That way, ToFuu would see that their uh… 'Beloved' is really in danger. Of course, we made sure that Sensei's precious collection is kept safe and sound on a secure location.

Soon, in a blink of an eye, Tokiya-niichan was now in front of the house! My heart was beating fast. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Nii-chan saw the location on fire. He had more panic in his face now. He entered the fire-laden area…

"Guys! Can anyone hear me!? Fuuko… Where are you!?" He immediately began to call out, as he held the Ensui… Now with ice for a long blade.

Just then, another voice came into scene. "What the hell!? What happened here!? Oh no… I might be too late!" There was Fuuko-chan now, just seconds after Nii-chan disappeared into the fire. I clasped my hands together… The lead stars of the show are finally making their entrance!

And so the two were calling out to each other and dancing into the maze of fire… But they couldn't hear each other. The fire was too strong. I'm not sure if this is safe. But I trust Recca-kun that he'll put it out as soon as something unexpected happens…

"Hey! Can anyone hear me!?" Niichan was getting desperate now.

"Guys! Yuuto! Mi-chan! Where are-"

She was cut short. The two of them hit each others'backs. They found each other at last. I held my breath. I think the others were doing it, too. This was it! The moment of truth!

"W-Where's the Uruha?" Tokiya asked her, but not looking at her directly… Huh? What?

"I-I don't know… I… I just got here…" She too, wasn't looking at him! Oh come on, you're both surrounded by a circle of fire! And you guys are still not talking properly!? The fire was getting stronger! This is bad! Recca-kun had no choice but to simmer the burning strings down… The fire went down… It revealed the patterns of the strings… Oh no…

"Wait!" Tokiya-niichan noticed it immediately. "That was orange flame! Hanabishi lit those strings! I don't see any sign of another fighter anywhere!"

I winced… I guess Nii-chan is too smart for this kind of trickery. Fuuko-chan seems to understand what's going on. And she placed a hand on her forehead and exhaled in frustration.

"Damn it! We've been tricked! They're trying to get us to talk together! Well, I'm sorry guys! But a maze of fire is not going to convince me to talk! Good bye!"

And Fuuko-chan was now walking away towards the exit! Suddenly, a stronger wall of fire ruptured out and blocked her way! Sorry, Sensei… I think the fenced gate didn't make it through that kind of fire… It's a good thing the house was isolated… The fire could have engulfed the next house by now!

"Hanabishi! Stop this nonsense!" Nii-chan called out, also in annoyance. "You are destroying the Sensei's property!"

"Yeah! Recca! Cut it out! Cut it or I'll- Ah…"

Fuuko-chan immediately shut up. It was Kagero-san! She had materialized before the two from the shadows of burning flames… Her entrance was definitely scary! But her face did not show anger… It showed sadness a mother would have to her child. She understands their pain…

"Fuuko… Tokiya…"

"K-Kagero-san… You're involved in here, too?" said a surprised Fuuko-chan. The Ensui wielder was just as surprised as she was.

"It's about high time you talk now… I know you are both hurt and angry and confused. But nothing is going to happen if you two are always ignoring each other… You've both faced the horrors of the UBS, have you not? This is nothing compared to that time… Or maybe… It's the other way around…"

Neither Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan spoke a word… Their heads hung low. But I am sure they know what Kagero-san is trying to say…

"You've faced your fears countless times… It's time to face it again… I know you both can overcome this… Just talk it out…" Kagero-san said and she slowly disappeared amongst the shadows again. The wall of fire was still burning and both were left alone again. I clasped my hands together like I was praying and silently whispered. "Come on, you two… It'll be okay… It'll be okay because you two love each other… It's okay…"

But they still continued to be silent… My clasped hands got tighter.

"I guess we have no choice either way…" Nii-chan finally said. My heart lightened up a bit.

"Haaa!?" Fuuko-chan, still had her heart hard as a rock. "What makes you think that I'll just suddenly talk to you just because we're trapped in a wall of fire!? And what has gotten into you!? I can't believe that you, of all people, would actually fall for Hina-chan's act! "

"I should be saying the same to you! Weren't you one who saw through your little sister's act that day in that mansion!?"

"Because Hina-chan was crying! Ganko-chan was crying! They were both crying! At least I cared for their feelings! Unlike SOMEONE I KNOW!"

My heart dropped. I was making a pained expression, too… This was not the regular ToFuu comical bickering I always look forward to when I walk home with them… This was too serious… They are really getting at each others' throats. I really do hope they won't resort to using their Madougu… But from the looks of it, it could happen…

"The Uruha was supposed to be back! Of course, who wouldn't be alarmed at something like that!?" Tokiya-niichan shot back!

"Oh wow! Now you're actually starting care now, Mikagami! How about that? Oi! Minna! The Ice King actually has a heart!" Fuuko-chan sarcastically cried out as she was waving her arms around… It was hard to see her like this. She was shouting and crying her soul out… As if she was out of tears to shed…

"Fuuko…"

"Well, what do you know? We are actually talking…" The purple head said in a low voice. And she was catching her breath… And then, it seems she had more tears left. Her eyes were watery again. Was she ready to talk it out now…? Come on, Fuuko-chan… You can do this…

"W-Why!?" Her voice was breaking down. "W-Why did I have to fall in love with a guy like you!?" But she managed to shout that out.

I gasped! I'm sure the others did one as well. She just basically confessed to him! Well, in a way… I immediately looked at Tokiya-niichan to see what his reaction is… He just held a pained expression in his face…

"Yeah… Why…? Of all the million guys in this world, why did it have to me…?" He asked. "Fuuko… There is Ishijima! He would give you the world in a silver platter! If you just ask! There's this other guy, Raiha… who I'm sure would go and quit the Uruha for you!"

"Who's this Raiha?" I asked in a whisper to Ganko-chan, who was beside me in our hiding spot.

"No need to worry, Nee-chan," The young girl smiled as she whispered back. "He's just some pervert chasing around Fuuko-neechan during the UBS. If he was really serious about her, you'd think he would have shown himself up by now…"

I looked back at them. It matters not who this Raiha person is, anyway… Fuuko-chan just confessed her love to Tokiya-niichan… And he loves her back! That's all that mattered… Now, the only problem is how Nii-chan is going to respond…

"So why me?" He was still asking, this time to looking directly at her now. "You know me… I'm a messed up guy... Some guy with a big sister complex and anti-social personality! Some guy who wanted to kill to extract revenge… Some guy who… doesn't really know… what love… is anymore…"

Fuuko-chan sarcastically gave a laugh. "Some genius you are! And you're supposed to be my tutor! Love isn't something governed by logic… Love doesn't need reason to be! It just happens… And sometimes when you finally realize, you've already fallen too hard!"

Okay… Fuuko-chan, that's good… Keep it up…

"I don't know how or why or when, Mi-chan… But I fell in love with you! I feel so happy when you get to walk home with me. I get in a really bad mood when you couldn't. I just… I just couldn't stop thinking or… or worrying about you… You have these part-time jobs and you still manage to ace all your school exams! I kept thinking about what if you don't eat enough… or sleep enough… I mean… God, just look at you right now! You look so… so… tired and starved! You are sooo going to get sick today!"

Her tears were overflowing… I know it was filled with so much passion… She really cannot let it out all at once. Nii-chan just stood there with a face filled with only regret, taking in her every word…

"So why!? Tell me, Mi-chan! Why did you have to buy me this expensive blouse!? Why!? Why did you have to kiss me!? Why did you have to ask for permission to call me by my first name!? Why!? Why did you have to make me hope… and then… You'll just deny it all… All… All those sweet memories… They don't exist to you…"

"Fuuko, I didn't m-"

"It hurts, Mi-chan!" She was trying hard not to break. "It hurts so much! I keep crying every night for the past 6 days! Wow, it's only been 6 days!? It feels like forever! I keep telling myself over and over again! Fuuko, snap out of it! He's not worth it. Don't love him anymore! Don't cry for him anymore! Don't… think about him… a-anymore… But I can't! I can't stop loving you, Mi-chan! The pain is still there… It's unbearable… It's so unbearable that I'd rather to burn to death now!"

Fuuko- chan was suddenly dashing up towards the wall of fire! Oh no! Panic swept over me. I just had to shout, "RECCA-KUN! ABUNAI!"

"OH SHI-" But Recca-kun didn't have the time to react properly and simmer down the flame. In fact, he probably got so surprised from me that the fire seemed to have gotten bigger!

"FUUKO! WAIT! I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

The purple head stopped in her tracks and turned behind. "If this is just another trick, I swear I'll run straight up there and- Wha? Hey! Let go! Hey let go of me!"

Tokiya-niichan had pulled her towards him and embraced her tight without warning! My heart just leaped out my chest! And did I just see…? I have actually seen Tokiya-niichan have tears on his face for the first time!

"I'm sorry!" He cried out, still not letting her go. "I'm sorry! I did not mean what I said! I know it's like a lame excuse right now but I just lost myself when I fought with Ishijima! But I didn't mean it! What I said was something this Demon inside me wanted to say!"

The girl in his arms calmed down and didn't resist any further…

"I'm so sorry…" He still continued to speak. "I should have been more honest with you… I should have been more honest with myself. Well, I never did that in a looong time… Every night, I always tell myself… To man up! That I should go up to your front door and beg for your forgiveness! But I could not… I was just wandering the streets… I'm not even trying hard to find a new job! I couldn't stop thinking of what a huge mistake I did… I just didn't have the courage… to go up to your door and apologize…"

He slowly let go of her but still held her shoulders… "Fuuko, I love you, too! I know it's hard to understand… Even for me! But there came a point where I don't think of getting revenge for my sister anymore or… or of Yanagi-san anymore… You were always there in my head. You keep worrying about me!? Well, I kept on worrying about you, too! Are you studying well? Was I getting too advanced in tutoring you? Why are you forcing me to go these shopping sprees when you have a little sister, and your family, and your life, and yourself to think about? Why are you doing all this for me? I'm just… I'm just a neighbor who locks himself in his house… in his own world…"

Fuuko-chan had stopped crying in anguish… Her face had lightened up… Actually, it's this close to having a smile! Was that tears of joy I see, then?

"At first, I really found you so loud and so annoying! You were barging into my house! Into my work places! You were pushing and grabbing me out of nowhere! My boring life suddenly turned into this… this roller coaster I can't get out of! Fuuko! You have literally rocked my world!"

I just had to break down in giggles from that last sentence. The mood has gotten really better and lighter than a few moments ago…

"That's why… I bought you this expensive blouse that you're wearing right now… That's why I kissed you! Well, actually I didn't know what came over me that day… That's why I asked permission if I can call you …Fuuko… It's a nice name, really… I like… saying it… A LOT…"

The girl who bore the said name was smiling now… He was now holding her hands… She wasn't letting go, either… It was beautiful. They were swaying, kind of. They were kind of like slow dancing… Two figures dancing against a wall of fire… Somehow, the fire did not seem dangerous anymore… Did Recca-kun simmer it down…?

"Fuuko, I'm sorry I said those things… It's just I-"

"It's okay… Mi-chan… You've said everything you wanted to say… I forgive you…"

Fuuko-chan finally said it! I had to close my mouth tight with my hands again! I wanted to cheer them on but I cannot possibly ruin the good moment now! Are these two aware that we were still in our hiding places and we can hear their every word? I bet they're not… They are totally in their own little world now…

"I did notice… Mi-chan… Are you wearing the shirt that I forced you to buy in that store Hina-chan recommended?"

I focused on Nii-chan more. It sure is that polo shirt from that store when I was simply tagging along behind them… Awwww, they are both wearing the clothes they bought for each other! And there wasn't even a plan for that! She was wearing a blue blouse with an air-themed pattern. And he was wearing a white polo shirt with tiny water droplets prints… It's a perfect combination!

"Err, well, this is the only clean piece of clothing that I can find this morning." He replied and a bit embarrassed. "I haven't been doing any chores this week. Just been, well moping around..."

Fuuko smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll clean the house up for you! I usually do that anyway…"

"No really," warned the silver-haired bishounen. "The house is in… a different kind of um, mess…"

"What? Do you have like secret pictures of me hidden your bedroom!?" She said out in an overly-weirded out look. Waaah… The playful Fuuko-chan's back! Damn! I can just sit in here and watch them dance by the wall of fire… like forever…

He placed his hands on her hips. She rested her arms on his shoulders… Gaaah! They really are like slow dancing now… There was no music but they were in perfect… just perfect rhythm.

"Sorry I have no pictures of you, sadly…"

"Oh I'll give you lots… if you like…"

"Naa… I'd rather just stare at your face like this…"

Their faces were just millimeters away from each other… Kyaaa! This is it! The big finale! The big damn ki-

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! JUST KISS ALREADY!"

Ganko-chan and I did another anime fall! I'm sure the others have done it, too! Uuugh, leave it to Domon-kun to ruin a perfectly good moment with his big booming voice.

"DOMON! SHUT UP!" I can hear Recca-kun somewhere.

The two lovebirds broke away from their stance, having been startled at the sudden interruption. Grrr! Domon-kun, I could just strangle you right now! Still holding hands, they both looked around and with her biggest smile ever, Fuuko-chan called out to us, "Alright guys! The show's over! We already talked… more than enough, by the way! Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

"Are we going to, Nee-chan?" Ganko-chan asked me.

I sighed… Oh well… Might as well come out now and congratulate the happy couple… But I just couldn't believe it! Ever since I woke up this morning, I had nagging doubts…

And yet here we are…

My plan… MY PLAN… It actually worked!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Awww… And so we have yet another version of how Tokiya and Fuuko getting together! What do you guys think? Oh please do tell me what you guys think! I am soooo dying to know! But I do believe this is probably THE MOST DRASTIC WAY to get those two together! Ehehe…

Oh, remember when I said this is only 12 chapters? Well, I lied! Mwahahahaha! Ahem… Well the thing is, Chapter 10 was so overly long that I had to cut it and make the Hanabishi House Visit part a Chapter 11. And, and, and… Our internet and phone connection has not been working! God! Almost a week without surfing the net is like torture! But it did mean I have no means of entertaining myself except writing so… Instead of the 12 chapters, I made it 15! Yey! There's three more uploads next…Two more chaps and one omake! *Sigh* I really need to get a life now, nee?

Thanks for reading…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

**-Kawaii Hana-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: 'The Restaurant is Closed for Today'**

"Nooooo! Why!? Why did I let those kids use my house!? Why!?"

Tatesako Fumio-sensei complained all over and over again, like an elementary-aged kid, as he kneeled down by the burned out fenced gate and with his wife, Rie-san, by his side, trying to cheer him up (and mostly to watch over him in amusement). The top was the fenced gate was burnt black.

Recca-kun had since put out the so-called "Wall of Fire"… As it turns out, the flammable strings were used by the Hokage Ninja back in their heyday. It was used by the flame masters to imprison enemies and well… you know what happens when they stay too long in that fiery prison. Uugh, I do not want to imagine that… But according to Kegero-san, this was normally done by two or three flame masters… And Ninja-boy did it all by himself. So when he came out of his hiding place, he was sooo exhausted… Luckily, his Yanagi-hime had immediately rushed to his side… Awww…

On the other end of the interlocked strings was Domon-kun. He apparently activated his Tetsugan to have a body made of iron so as not to receive any burns or to feel any pain. _So cool…_ I'm sure Yuuto-kun was definitely thinking that. Well, I am still mad at Domon-kun for ruining the good moment. Thankfully, it was Kaoru-kun who gave him a good smack in the head for me. Ganko-chan immediately rushed towards the new couple…

"Fuuko-neeeechaaaaan! Omedetouuuuuu!" She came running towards her sister. Wow, so much energy! I mean, here I was completely exhausted, having just watched Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan finally let their feelings out! I was deliriously happy of course, but still completely exhausted…

"Come here you!" cried out the purple-haired girl as she hugged her little sister. "I cannot believe you were involved in this, Ganko-chan!"

"Of course! I'm all for you and Tokiya-niichan!" The 9 year old said enthusiastically but then she pouted. "But Nee-chan? Why did you have to act like you were not returning back!?"

A sweat drop appeared on top of her head. "Ehehe… Well, you know me? I don't think straight when it comes to these things… And gosh, you and Hina-chan's acting were that good! Even you, Kaoru…" The fang boy proudly gave out a 'peace' sign, in response.

"And Ishijima's act was convincing, too…" Tokiya-niichan added. "I take it that your left arm's already healed by Yanagi?"

"Yeeeesss… But that part where I apologized is sincere, though." Domon-kun said.

"Domon… I'm actually surprised you helped out in this one…" commented Fuuko-chan.

"Well, I wanted to help coz…" The Gentle Giant took a deep breath. "It's all my fault you guys weren't speaking to each other for a week… And well, I admit… you two are actuallyyyy… p-p-perfect for each other! There I said it! So you guys better be living happily ever after!"

The new couple smiled and said their thanks. I sighed with a satisfied sigh… I'm really happy that somehow things had gone on peacefully.

"Okay now!" Fuuko-chan suddenly changed the mood. Uh oh, I think I know where this is going… "Can someone kindly point out to us the one who was behind this crazy and fatally dangerous plan!?"

No hesitations there. Everyone pointed outright at me, accusingly… And heck, I felt proud! So proud that I pointed at myself, too! "ToFuu fangirl at your service!"

"Hina-chan, huh? Haaaaa…. Why am I not surprised…?" The purple –haired said. "Ok then… To tell the truth, the part where you show at our front doors and call for help, saying that the other's in danger is actually clever... But why!? What was the need for that Wall of Fire!?"

"I agree with you," said her partner. "And may I add: why here in Tatesako-sensei's home of all places?"

I sighed as another evil smile began to creep in my face. "Well, the Wall of Fire was necessary because as you both have brought along your Madougu with you, I figured that Recca-kun's fire would be strong and large enough to be able to neutralize or at least, distract you for going at each other's throats… And there are actually three reasons why I picked Sensei's house! Ah, oh yeah… Do you want to explain that yourself, Sensei? Hehehehe!"

Our homeroom teacher gave his deadliest glare yet. "Shibata Hinakooooo…" He grumbled.

"Don't worry, Sensei…" I said, with a not-really apologetic tone. "As promised, we will pay for the damages we caused! Really sorry… In my defense, I didn't really know Recca-kun's flames were that strong!"

"Ooooh, Hina-neesan?" Kaoru-kun spoke up. "That wall of fire just now does not even compare to when Recca-niisan summons a flame dragon! Whoo! It just sends me shivers when I think of those eight dragons!"

"Awww… So cool… " said Yuuto-kun with awestruck eyes. Seriously…? Here I am… not wanting to see actually how these so-called dragons come to life, but it seems my boyfriend is not scared at all at taking such a chance… Haaa…

"Well, to get to the point." I said with a clear voice. "Sensei's house is very isolated from the neighborhood, perfect for the 'Wall of Fire' setup. Next, Sensei's backyard is vaaasst… I think it's perfect for you two coz you have your Madougu with you. Who knows what kind of mess you two will be doing with your messed-up emotions? But, thankfully, you didn't use them. That was great… And the only damage was from the burnt fenced gate…"

"Just the gate?" Another grumble came from Sensei. I ignored the poor guy intentionally, for uh, a comical effect. Yeah, I hope my school grades won't be affected after this.

"And finally," I continued. "In order for our 'Uruha-Suddenly-Attacked-Us' Acting to become more convincing, we made the setting in the place where they have actually attacked before! It is here, right? And I just added the name Kato from Yamashita High coz you both know I was almost done in by him and his goons, if it you weren't for you, guys…"

"Okay," Fuuko-chan began to ask again. "What do mean by 'ToFuu fangirl at your service'?"

My smile was beaming as it is. I cleared my throat and then replied slowly. "ToFuu is a portmanteau I made myself. It means Tokiya-niichan's 'To'…"

"Fuuko's 'Fuu'!" And the rest of the gang followed suit. I don't think there was any reaction from the two other than speechlessness.

"Okay… Another question… Fangirl? Since when?" asked Fuuko-chan again.

"Ever since you guys walked home together for the first time… You know that day where I accidentally saw you guys in an awkward position and also the day Yuuto-kun confessed to me?"

"It has been that long?" Onii-chan had to ask.

I slowly nodded. "Haiii…"

"Alright then! Let's do the talking later!" Recca-kun called out for our attention. "Lots of burned out strings scattered around here… So let's clean up and then celebrate somewhere!"

"Where to? I want somewhere fun!" said Ganko-chan.

How about the amusement park?" Kaoru-kun innocently suggested.

"NO!" All seven of us high school students cried out immediately. We've been going there for the last three weekdays. There is no way we are going back there again. And I'm sure Onii-chan didn't want to go there as well he has been rejected out of a part-time job very recently.

"S-Sorry, I only said the first thing that popped out of my head!" grumbled the fang boy as he backed away a little.

"Ja! Let's go eat at a restaurant!" Ganko-chan suggested next. Then, all of sudden, Tokiya-niichan looked at his wristwatch.

"Oh damn… I'm 20 minutes late for my part-time job in Agata-san's restaurant! She's really strict on time. Haaa… Great, I guess I'll have to look for two part- time jobs now…"

"Aaaaah!"

Both Domon-kun and I raised our hands and sounded off at the same time. There was something very important that I still didn't get to say. But it seems the Domon-kun has something up on his sleeve, too…

"Err… You go first, Domon-kun!" I said, giving him the chance. I feel like I've talked a lot today. Besides, I was curious as to what his piece of news might be…

He cleared his throat first. "Ahem… Well, the thing is… I told what really happened to my Okaa-chan about the incident I caused last Monday. And what Mikagami did for me… Well, she took it really badly and asked for some time to think… And after, she gave me yet another loooong lecture… It was her longest yet, I tell ya! So she wanted to apologize deeply for my sake and…"

"Ooooh… That explains why there were flowers being delivered to my house since last Wednesday…" An exasperated statement came from Onii-chan.

"Oh sorry about that." Domon-kun sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head. "She's a middle-aged lady who sells flowers for a living! What'd you expect? Don't worry, I'll tell her you totally got the message… Aaaand, uh… she was also thinking that maybe since you lost a part-time job… Maybe you could work part-time at our place…"

"Eeeh?" We all said. Well, maybe Tokiya-niichan and Kagero-san did not react that loudly. But things are getting good! It felt we had finally come out of a long and dark tunnel!

"Yeah," continued Domon-kun. "You can be the cashier. I'm not really reliable at that part since I'm not good at big calculations so…"

"Yatta! Tokiya-niichan gets a part-time job!" cheered on Ganko-chan! We cheered alongside her, too!

"Thank you, Ishijima…" said a sincere Tokiya-niichan. "I do have one question… Why does your mother always send anemones and bluebells?"

"Oh that…." Suddenly, an unusual sparkling kind of aura surrounded the giant. "In Hanakotoba (Japanese flower language), an anemone means 'sincerity' and a bluebell means 'grateful'. So it means Okaa-chan is sincerely thanking you! To be honest, I'd prefer she had also sent some yellow roses! In Western, more specifically the Victorian Era flower language, you see, a single yellow rose can mean so many things… It can mean 'friendship'! It means that I'm glad that after what I did, I'm still part of the gang! It could also mean 'apology'… I am really sorry for the trouble I've caused you all last week. But, the list does not end there… The yellow rose can mean many negative things, such as extreme betrayal, jealousy, intense emotion, dying love or a broken hea- Oi! Why are you guys staring at me like that! Knock it off!"

I didn't how the usually poker-faced Tokiya-niichan and Kagero-san reacted in this one… But the rest of us had raised eyebrows and dropped jaws… And we actually stayed like that for a minute or so… Needless to say, we were down-struck speechless….

"LAME!" Recca-kun finally cried out. "Domon, do not EVER talk like that again! Seriously! Who are you!?"

"Oi! I grew up in a flower shop!" whined Domon-kun. "Of course, I would know about this things! I can't help it!"

"Are you sure?" Yanagi-chan asked. "Because I don't think you effortlessly enumerating all the different meanings of one single flower is something you casually learn. You learn that kind of stuff through books or magazines or-"

"Alright! Alright! Fine, you guys got me! I watch "Hana Hana Castle" with Okaa-chan every Sunday mornings at 8 PM. That's how we bond! And… it helps that it has something with flowers, our bread-and-butter!"

"Hana Hana Castle!?" Kaoru-kun repeated.

Aaah! Too late! That was the punch line! We had burst out laughing! Even Kagero-san was giggling with us. Tokiya-niichan was smiling and still had that teasing face. Domon-kun was red in the face. I could hear Tatesako-sensei whisper to his wife, "Well, what do you know, sweetheart… I think he will be just fine even if he doesn't graduate in High School. He's a certified florist, already…"

"Oi! Oi! Please stop…" Poor Domon-kun (known as Flower boy to me now) was pouting and was looking like he was about to cry.

"I don't think it is lame." I said truthfully, after I calmed down from laughing. "I think it fits your personality very well."

"Him? Domon the Oni?" Recca-kun asked me.

"Well, think about it. In Team Hokage, he's the one with the element of Earth, right?" I explained. "Most people would associate 'Earth' with super strength, stable, hardness or resilience. But nobody had ever thought that this same 'Earth' is where plants and flowers grow. A nurturing embodiment! And that is why deep beneath that tough exterior of yours, Domon-kun, there is like, a very small and delicate flower inside…"

Recca-kun, still finding it funny, was covering his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. Yanagi-chan was rolling her eyes at him. All the others were looking at Flower Boy with teasing eyes. Oh well… Domon-kun, on the other hand, who was already trying in vain to keep himself together, had now burst out crying. Oh boy…

"Awwww! Hina-chan! Your intuition is reeeeaaaaallly goooood! (Sniff) I-I'm really jealous of you, Yuuto! He's got a girl that understands everything! Waaah!"

Thanks for that Domon-kun, I said to myself. But I disagree with you there… Because it seems I have not fully understood Yuuto-kun at all yet. Every day, there is always a new thing… which is weird coz I've already known him for at least 3 years… Call it irony, if you will… but frankly, I like it that way. If I always get know as to what Yuuto-kun has in store for me through my so-called 'super intuition', then it will probably just be a boring and bland relationship…

"Okay… Okay… Sorry, I laughed." Recca-kun said, patting his best friend on the back. "Hey, you helped Mikagami get a part-time job! That's not so bad…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well then, let's go to the flower shop first before we… uh… celebrate…" Tokiya-niichan suggested. There was something different about him now. Well, there's no contest as to what that reason was, right?

"Oh wait! Oh wait!" I raised my hand frantically. "I still haven't said my announcement yet! Don't worry, this'll be even better! I promise!"

All eyes were on me now…. I seem to have piqued their attention and interest.

"Okay… The thing is last night… While you two," I pointed at the new couple. "Were sulking in your houses and the rest of you guys were busy preparing for our big plan last night, Agata-san from the Family Restaurant that Tokiya-niichan works part-time, called me in my cell phone. She probably knows that I'm your neighbor. And she called in to ask what has happened to you two. She said Fuuko-chan has not been coming as she always does every Wednesday and Saturday. And Tokiya-niichan seems to be distracted at something that he has accidentally knocked out food trays five times… Haaa… Well, I am sure we all know the reason for that but… Really, Tokiya –niichan…? You get THAT clumsy when you're depressed!?"

The gang had evil smirks on their faces, with Fuuko-chan having the most prominent. Tokiya-niichan was looking at me, with narrowed eyes. "Please continue, Hinako…" His tone was kind of scary…

"Well," I continued again. "I didn't want to talk about the 'fight'. Agata-san might learn about your permanent record so I made up a story… That you and Fuuko-chan got into a major argument… That's why you both haven't speaking to each other. But Agata-san's a really nice person, you know? She didn't care what the reason for the argument was. She was just worried about you guys. So…. Here's my announcement: Tokiya-niichan? The thing is she asked me to tell that you're off for today! She said to take your time off to patch things up with Fuuko-chan! That means, you still have your part-time waiter job! You can return to work by Wednesday…"

"Alriiight! Good going, Hina!" Yuuto-kun patted me on the back. But I raised my hand yet again. "Aah! Wait, there is more…"

"Eh?"

"There's more?"

"Actually, while I had some doubt in me that my plan will work, I told Agata-san with confidence that… you two might confess to each other if I try to get you to talk. Which I did…. We all did! Agata-san was sooo happy that she excitedly told me that if things get on smoothly then, we can go to the restaurant and have… a FREE lunch!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!?"

"For real!?"

"Is it all you can eat, Hina-chan!?"

"This is too good to be true!"

"Why do I feel like we're in a dorama or something?"

"Nope! I am not kidding, guys!" I said, in a very confident tone. "I'm sure she's waiting for us right now… as we speak!"

"Well, what the heck are we waiting for!? Let's hurry and clean this place up and go get our FREE lunch!" said an over-excited Recca-kun. He rushed over inside Sensei's house and… re-appeared with garbage bags and brooms in hand. We all had to do an "anime fall" for that… Just how gluttonous can our Ninja-boy be!? The rest of the gang could only shrug and just go along with it…

"Arara!" said Sensei's wife. "If it's not too much of a bother, may my husband and I join you?"

"Of course!" I said. "You both contributed a LOT in making the plan successful!"

"Thank you!" said Rie-san and Sensei seems to have finally forgotten about…

"Ah!" said Domon, the Flower boy, "Sensei! Maybe this could pay for the damages from the-"

"No." Said Tatesako-sensei immediately. His deadly glares suddenly went back. Haaa… Oh well, there is no way we were going to get out of this easily…

"We should all join for the meal. After all," said Kagero-san, with an all-knowing smile. "There is something you'll be telling your students… Right, Sensei?"

Both husband and wife looked startled. "Sweetheart, did you tell Kagero-san?"

"No! She figured it out by herself. It's women's intuition." His wife was blushing furiously now. Something a woman knows by intuition? Something Sensei will tell us? Wait a minute…

"Sensei? Is your wife pregnant?" I said out loud, without thinking again. All eyes were on her right now.

Sensei could only sigh. "Why thank you Shibata, for stealing my moment…"

"Oops, sorry… Hehe…" I sweat dropped. "Don't worry! You'll get your moment tomorrow in our 1-C classroom and the teacher's lounge, right?"

Sensei made a quite kiddy pout at me. "Fair enough for me… Now, the reason why I had the house renovated and why I didn't like joining in your crazy plan is because my wife and I are expecting! She is 3 weeks pregnant. So you better pay up for the damaged gate soon!"

"Kyaa!"

"Omedetou!"

"Omedetou, Sensei! Gosh, I wonder how the class 1-C will react to this!?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Ganko-chan.

"Ara! It's still too early to tell… We have to wait until 16 weeks, dear." Replied the mother-to-be. Her face held both excitement and anxiety. Is this what they call the 'motherly glow'?

"Sensei," began Tokiya-niichan. "Why did you let your wife be around here? That Wall of Fire was a really dangerous thing! Actually, I am surprised Kagero-san let you guys use such an item, just for me and Fuuko to talk…"

"Oh Tokiya…" Kagero-san began to speak. "You do not want to see how those strings were used for. I said it was mainly to trap a particularly dangerous prisoner, right? Well, sometimes a prisoner can be too dangerous that the flame masters just burn him alive, on the spot..."

A moment of silence followed.

"Uhm, Okaa-chan?" Recca-kun spoke in an uncharacteristically small voice. "Did one of my dragons, who were previously flame masters, die of that method that you have just said…? My 4th dragon: Setsuna? The dragon where you must not let yourself look in the eye?"

"Yes…" came a dead-on reply. "He had killed many enemy and fellow Hokage ninja with his flames. He was what you call a psycho path. He knew neither enemy nor ally. I guess it was fitting for him to die by fire as well." Then, Kagero-san looked down on the burnt-out strings. "It's funny that we're going to be cleaning these strings now… Because 400 years ago, we wouldn't dare go near when the fire dies down… It would smell of burned flesh… And sometimes, I can still hear that psycho path maniacally laughing as he is being engulfed by the fla-"

"Okaaaaaay!" I suddenly called out and frantically waved my hands into the air. "Kagero-san! Please stop… What happened to the merry atmosphere? Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan finally got together! And, and, Tatesako-sensei is going to be a daddy, ne? Ne!?"

The gang burst out laughing at me! Well, I didn't know whether they were being mean at me or just forcing themselves to laugh… But at least, the happy mood is back.

"Hahaha! Hina-chan, you're really cute…" teased Fuuko-chan as she patted my head. Kagero-san smiled as she shook her head. "Sorry, I might have scared you… But at least now, I have actually one happy memory associated with these strings."

"Great!" I said with forced enthusiasm. "Now let's clean up and after that, get our Free Lunch! I don't know about you guys… But I suddenly feel hungry!"

The guys could only shrug at me and began to finally start cleaning. It was quite a mess that we made. Aside from the burned strings and some debris from the burned gate, there were rocks and pieces of wood that lie about around the yard. They were all there to look as if the place became a battlefield. Tatesako-sensei didn't particularly like this part of the plan, either. And so, he was one of the more enthusiastic ones to clean the place up!

"Ne, Hina-chan?" Fuuko-chan approached me while we were sweeping one part of the yard. "Were you serious when you said you've been a 'fan' since that day…?"

"Uh-huh," I replied proudly. "And ever since Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan officially got together, that was when my plotting began… Well, they were just petty stuff… Like: letting the two of you walk home together while I walk the long way around. Most of the time, I secretly follow right behind you…"

"What…?" said Tokiya-niichan as he approached me too, scooping piled-up trash in a garbage bag. "You secretly follow us all the time and yet we don't notice anything weird... at all?"

"Interesting…" said Kaoru-kun from an earshot distance. His left hand was on his chin, as if calculating a very complex math problem. "It's impossible to think that Tokiya-niisan doesn't notice any of your stalking at all!"

"Okay… May be Hina-chan is really that good at, you know, 'stealth mode'?" Recca-kun said next. "Okaa-chan! Is it possible that she is a descendant of a ninja, too?"

"While I do think her 'stealth' abilities are genuine, are you sure this is about Hina-chan," His mother said. "Or maybe this is because both these two are just absorbed in their own little world to notice…"

Everyone was surprised. It was rare for the usually quiet Kagero-san to be saying something in that playful manner let alone, teasing the new couple. But she just did, and the two were already blushing… And I just couldn't resist joining in the fun…

"You're right, Kagero-san!" I said proudly. "Whenever they walk home together, they already look like a couple! And they're usually at it like cats and dogs, they sound as if they were like a middle-aged couple! And there was that last week's trip to the supermarket! They were mistaken for being one that they were given a free sampling of chocolate cookies by a sales girl!"

"And we ended up buying a whole jarful of that chocolate cookies' brand..." Tokiya-niichan grumbled to himself.

"They did taste delicious…" Fuuko-chan said.

"Since when have you guys been going to the supermarket?" Yanagi-chan asked.

"Uuhh… Well, if I remember correctly, the first time I dragged Mi-chan into buying stuff was when Hina-chan was being chased by Yuuto's karate rival and his lackeys!"

"Ah! Fuuko-chan! Don't mention that again..." I winced.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's because…" I clumsily pointed at Yuuto-kun, who was now squeezing the garbage that he was holding and his eyes were flaring. "It's sort of a taboo now…" I whispered…

The others sweat-dropped. They never expect that the usually calm-mannered Yuuto would lose it with such a reason… But oh well, this way, every individual of our gang seems to have a quirky trait.

"I think now I know why he won big time in that Karate tournament…" Domon-kun commented.

"Ne, Ne, Tokiyan-niichan! When did you realize your love for Onee-chan!?" Ganko-chan asked ever so sweetly and… innocently.

"Sorry, but I'll only be disclosing that to Fuuko only…" The Ice King stated like he was giving an official statement for the press. "I refuse to be saying something that sappy out loud…"

"Eeeeeeeh?" Came our disappointed reaction. And Yuuto-kun seems to have forgotten about his anger and was joining in on the fun…

"Oh really?" Recca-kun countered. He suddenly grabbed his Yanagi-hime by the shoulders and began to shout. "My boring life suddenly turned into this… this roller coaster I can't get out of! Fuuko! You have literally rocked my world!

We all burst out laughing. Recca-kun's re-enactment was spot-on! Poor Onii-chan turned red. "Yeah, that's right, Tokiya-niichan! I think that was by far the sappiest line you'll ever get to say today!" I said, making him more embarrassed.

"Alright! Alright! Knock it off, guys!" His girlfriend came into the rescue. And he looked very grateful for that. But then, she began to make an evil smile... "So, Mi-chan…? You can tell to it me right now…"

We gasped and cheered! Tokiya-niichan just looked utterly defeated. "Fuuko… not you, too…"

"Gomen ne," She said as she clasped her hands. "But I think Hina-chan will annoy me to death later. I'm sure she won't even let me sleep tonight if I don't do this so… just please say it out loud…"

He exhaled deeply than ever before. He looked at us with an annoyed face but nevertheless he began to speak. "Oh fine… I am so going to regret this… Remember that day when we were all frantically searching for Ishijima because he was in danger of getting expelled?"

We all nodded enthusiastically and excitedly. Even Kagero-san and Tatesako-sensei were hanging on to his every word.

"Fuuko and I figured we'd go to the alleyways where he used to spend his time as a delinquent, before he met Hanabishi. We couldn't find him anywhere at all. The deadline was fast approaching… and Fuuko was really, really… worried… Seeing as Ishijima has not showed up for a week. And she thinks it was all her fault. That was the very first time I have actually seen her that vulnerable… At that time, I wanted to hug her…"

"Kyaaa! Oops! Sorry! I'm sorry!" I rudely interrupted out of excitement. "Please continue…"

"But I didn't know why I also felt irritated, too…"

Now everyone else had rudely interrupted him, this time by reacting quite loudly. "Tokiya-niichan?" Ganko-chan spoke up. "You realized you were in love with Onee-chan because you…"

"You got jealous at Domon!?" Recca-kun finished for her. We all looked at Tokiya-niichan, struggling to keep up his straight face. But he nodded, confirming our suspicions.

"Eeeeeeeeeh!?"

"What? Mikagami Tokiya was… jealous of… me… Me!?" Domon-kun uttered, pointing at himself with a shell- shocked expression.

"Yes, that's how I realized my feelings for Fuuko… Happy now?" Said the irritated and (pretty much defrosted) Ice King.

"Awww…. Look at that…" I said, teasing him some more. "He's going _tsundere_ at us! _Kawaiii~_!"

"Kawaii~!"

"Oh come on, cut him some slack, guys…" Fuuko-chan came to his rescue again. "Let's finish up cleaning Sensei's yard," She made an evil smile. "THEN… go back to teasing him some more… Hehehe!"

"Hai!"

And Tokiya-niichan could only sigh in defeat and began to help up in the cleaning. But I did catch him make a brief smile at Fuuko-chan for one fleet moment. Kyaaaa~!

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whew! You never know how much mess you make until you actually try to clean it!" Recca-kun commented, wiping some sweat from his brow. By now, we had already filled about ten garbage bags. It had been filled with the burned out strings, some burned debris and rocks that we've scattered around. Thankfully, none of Sensei's priceless artifacts collection had been inflicted with any damage.

"That is why… I made sure that you all clean every inch of my backyard!" grumbled Sensei again. "To be honest, I didn't think this so-called 'great plan' would work. But now that it had, Kirisawa? Mikagami? You two better not break up for a puny reason!"

We all laughed. Haaaa…. Sensei, I'm pretty sure these two would last long together. Sure, they are polar opposites and it would seem like this relationship's going to fall apart in any given minute. But that's just at first glance. You know how that cliché pharse, "Opposites attract"? This pretty much applies to them. And I, the No. 1 fangirl, will make sure nothing ever goes wrong…

"Alright, that was the last garbage bag!" said Kaoru-kun. "Let's go get that free lunch then!"

"Hmm, I think you have cleaned enough." said Tatesako-sensei. "I think we should go get a taxi cab. Agata-san's restaurant is a long way off fr-"

"Eeeh!?" I said quite loudly, catching everybody off guard. "Aren't we forgetting something!?"

"Forget what… Hina?" asked Yuuto-kun.

"Tokiya-niichan! Fuuko-chan! How 'bout it!? It's the supposed perfect ending of the entire plan! Kiss!"

"Huh!?" Both said at the same time.

"Kiss! Domon-kun ruined the moment before…"

"Errr…. Hina-chan… I don't think this is not exactly the perfect moment either…" Yanagi-chan reasoned out. But I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Oh come on," I urged even more. "It's not like this is your first time kissing, right? Tokiya-niichan! You just suddenly went for it, last week!"

"I can attest to that." Said Domon-kun, his hand was raised.

"And that was right after Fuuko-chan was trying to tickle him and then they were chasing each other. And then, you both fell on the ground and that's where it happened!" I said, beaming proudly.

"They were tickling and chasing each other?" Yanagi-chan began to say. "I don't think Fuuko-chan told us that particular detail…"

"Wait… Hina-chan?" Fuuko-chan called me again. She looked like as if she realized something… "Don't tell me you were stalking at us at that time, too?"

"Uuh… yes…" I didn't like the sound of her tone.

"Hina-chan? Were you really sick that day…?" Her eyes narrowed. My intuition is telling me she won't settle for another measly alibi…

"No… I was only pretending to be sick…" I replied with a small voice… "That way, you two can be together…"

Her eyes narrowed. "Since when did you start following me that day?"

"Uuuh, since you left the house… You went to Agata-san's restaurant and ordered something to eat first… Then, when you were done, Agata-san let Tokiya-niichan out early. And you both went to the supermarket and- Aaaaaaaah!"

For some reason, Fuuko-chan began chasing me. She had her Fuujin still attached on her arm! And I literally ran for my life! Thank God, the backyard's huge! There was plenty of room to run about.

"Oi, Oi! Girls! Stop! We just finished cleaning!" I heard Sensei call out. But Fuujin-wielder was not stopping at all and neither was I. I took a glance at the rest of the guys. What the- Everybody, including my boyfriend, is finding this incredibly funny and had no plans to help me!

"Oi! Minnaaaaaa! Help me out here!" I cried. But, nope, I was only meant with snickers and laughter.

"Hina-chaaan! You saw the whole thing!? Come here you!" My chaser was still relentlessly after me…

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" I kept on saying but it doesn't seem like it was enough. Somehow, my legs took me to…

"Ooh, good instinct, Hina-neesan!" Kaoru-kun said. I hid behind Tatesako-sensei's wife. "Oi! Oi! There's a baby growing inside her! Don't tell me you're still gonna- Aaaaaaaah!"

Fuuko-chan was still going at me! No choice, I ran past the burned fenced gate and out into the street!

"Are? Hina! Where are you going!?" Yuuto-kun shouted.

"I'll race you all to the restaurant!" I shouted back, and ran for dear life…literally!

"Oiii! You are not getting from me!"

"OH, The restaurant!? Let's ruuuun!"

"Haaa... Well, Tokiya-senpai... Let's be off, running after our girlfriends..."

"Seems there's no choice, is there?"

"Oh cool! A race! Let's go! Ganko! Race you there!"

"_Eh!? Kaorut-kun! Matteeeee~!_"

"Hime, you wanna join?"

"_Un! Ganbarimasu!_"

"Sensei?"

"No thank you…. My wife and I will be taking a taxi…"

"_Ja! Ittekimasu!_"

And so, there we were… Running like a bunch of idiots! It was sort of like an ending scene in drama, really…

0-0-0-0-0

It was adrenaline (and probably fear) that kept me this far. Being chased down by Fuuko-chan is seriously no joke! She was out for blood! And since using a pregnant woman as a shield didn't work, my legs took me to Agata-san's restaurant for some reason. Well, I was hungry and I'm pretty sure everyone else chasing after me was, too!

"Haaaaa! I got first!" I stopped, catching my breath. I was so exhausted that I just lied down on the floor, just like that! A few seconds later, I sat up and I saw that a certain purple-haired fleeting figure coming towards me!

"Oi! H-Hi…Hina-chan! W-Why did have to… run… a-all the way… here!?" Fuuko-chan managed to say as she panted heavily, sitting beside me. "You! Y-You can stalk some… someone while not getting seen…. And… And then y-you can r-run just as fast? Maybe you do have some ninja blood in you!"

"Well, having ninja ancestry and having ninja descendents as friends does have its pros and cons…" I said, sheepishly.

"Ne, Hina-chan…?"

"Hm? _Nani?_"

Her tone was somehow serious… And it doesn't seem like she was out for blood now.

"_Arigato…_"

"Huh?" I was flustered. Why is she being this serious all of the sudden?

"Even though, I hadn't opened up to you about my feelings for a long time. You didn't force me to… You just waited until I was ready to tell. And, and…"

"What are you saying? I'm your best friend, childhood friend and neighbor all rolled into one! There's no need to thank me!"

"Oh come on! I'm trying to thank you properly! Shut up and listen!"

"H-Hai!"

We giggled.

"Hina-chan…. I'll only say this once: I'm glad I have you for a best friend… If something happens with me and Mi-chan, promise me you'll help fix it up as soon as possible!"

I snickered. "Oh please… I will still be poking and stalking around even if you don't ask me to… But as your no. 1 fangirl, I will keep ToFuu stay strong forever and ever!"

"Arigatoooo!"

"I love you, Fuuko-chan!"

"I love you, tooooo!"

And we both embraced each other tight. Yeah, we are pretty much making a scene in the middle of the street. That can't be helped. We were just two 16 years-old girls, currently in a sentimental mush… Thankfully, this rare moment was stopped short by none other than…

"Areeee~!? You two… a-are friends again!?" It was Domon-kun, who had just arrived and had been catching up with breath, too.

"Gaah! That was awesome!" Kaoru-kun appeared not long after; his hand stretched up into the air. "We raaaan like there was no tomorrow! Oi, Ganko! I win!"

"It's not faaaair!" Ganko-chan pouted. "You're wearing sneakers. They're good for running! I'm only wearing sandals here!"

Wow… These two youngest members of our gang had run all way here and yet they seem to have some energy left to be arguing. As expected of former Uruha trainees, huh? And Kaoru-kun? You're 13 and yet you're kind of competing with someone 4 years younger than you… Hmmm…

"Finaaally…" Yuuto-kun whimpered, collapsing beside me. I pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat on his forehead. "This is like… payback for the 6 days I haven't been exercising much since our week-off…"

"_Hai, Hai! Ganbaremashita!" _I said, as he too was catching up his breath. Soon, Recca-kun, Yanagi-chan and Tokiya-niichan appeared from the corner. The three didn't really run hard as they could and simply took their time. The latter went straight to his girlfriend… "Fuuko, please do not chase after Hina ever again… She's going to get all of us to run to the depths of Hell, for all we know…"

"Yes, I agree…"

I stuck out my tongue playfully. "Are? Where are Sensei and his wife?"

"They took a taxi. It's pretty understandable… Sensei's wife is having a baby. She's not supposed to be running."

"What about Kagero-san?"

"I'm right here."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"I've been here waiting for you for a quite a while…" There she was, the Lady of Shadows suddenly appearing behind me. And she said it so indifferently that it makes you feel chills run through your spine.

"Eeeh~? Kagero-san…. That's unfair! You teleported yourself before Hina-neechan even got here?" Cried out little Ganko-chan.

"Yes dear. As much as I am tempted to run and enjoy the rush of running with you, I preferred waiting for your arrival. And I'm afraid I noticed this…"

She pointed at the restaurant's door. There was a large poster taped on it that read: **'The Restaurant is Closed for Today'**.

"Eeeeeh~?"

"We won't be able to eat!?"

"Hina… are you sure about Agata-san san we can eat here?"

"Y-yeah, I am sure… For all we know she closed the restaurant just for us."

I heard someone snort from the group. Well, it is quite unlikely for someone to close down their food business on a Sunday, especially now that it is nearing lunchtime.

"Then, someone should knock on the door, then?"

I walked up in front of the door and knocked thrice. "Agata-san…? Uh… It's me, Shibata Hinako… Uh… We're here..."

There was a loooong moment of silence… Are?

"Hina-chan? Was the story about Agata-san fake?" Said a pouting Recca-kun. "Coz you are definitely gonna have to treat us all for a meal!"

"Ehhh~? All of you!?" I immediately counted the guys, one by one… And adding the soon-to-be parents currently riding in a taxi and I, that's a total number of twelve people! Oi! I'm only a high school student, what kind of a place can serve our growling stomachs right now?

"You don't need to include me, Hinako…" said Kagero-san. "It doesn't matter if eat or sleep anyway."

"When was the last time you've actually… had a meal or eaten something… Okaa-chan?" Recca-kun felt obliged to ask.

"I won't be telling the exact number but… we are talking about 'years' here, son…"

And we all gasped… Err… 'Apalled' might be the better term… But as soon as we got a hold of ourselves, Recca-kun placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked like a whimpering puppy. I think there were tears in his eyes…

"Hina-chan? I'm okay now… I don't think I'll eat… Treat my mother a nice meal in my place instead!"

"Me too… Give my share to her!"

"Me too!"

"Kagero-san! If you want to eat something, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Ara… There is no need to be that all concerned…" Kagero-san said. She had a blush on her face. It's nice to see the usually silent woman to be embarrassed. I think this is the first time in a long time she had felt she was being cared for…

"Waaah… This is so much pressure!" I said upon realizing that. "Wonder what kind of meal would be fitting for someone who hasn't had one in years? Guys! I need suggestions!"

"Something light… Like a stew or creamy soup! That way, her stomach won't be get upset…"

"Ehh? I think her stomach will do just fine. Her body can instantly heal, right?"

"Kids… please… there is no need…" Nobody was really listening to Kagero-san at all…

"Ah! Maybe she can try the foreign food! Like Hamburger steak! Or pasta! Or Curry! She can choose the Indian one or our Japanese version!"

"Damn! Now I'm hungrier now!"

"Oi! Hamburger steaks are expensive! Something a high school student can afford…" I complained.

"Wait… how about pizza? I think she would like to try the food of our generation. And they're all pretty cheap… There are French fries. Fried chicken… And there's-"

"No! No! No! No fastfood!" protested the ever caring son. Why the heck are we treating her unhealthy food!? She hasn't eaten in years, right? We've got to make it special! That's it! Guys, we are all going to pool all our allowances together and take her to a gourmet place!?"

"Recca… that really isn't necessary…"

Suddenly, I heard the cell phone in my pocket vibrate and immediately brought it out. My eyes widened and heart raced when I saw the caller.

"Ah! Agata-san!?"

The rest were now attentively listening around me.

"Hinako-chan!? Where are you now?"

"Eh? We're right in front of the restaurant…"

"Araaaa~" I heard the speaker drop her phone and…

The restaurant's door finally opened wide. Right then and there, the smell of newly cooked food filled our nostrils... And I'm sure our stomachs were growling even more. Somehow, I've never felt this happy than when Agata-san had appeared in front of us!

"Gomen ne… I was in the kitchen!" She explained. "I was busy cooking… The grilled steak is coming out nicely…"

"Eeeehh~?" We all cried in unison. Grilled steak!? What's this? American-style buffet!?

"Agata-san… W-Why are you doing this for us? This is a little too much…" Tokiya-niichan had to ask.

She looked over at him and noticed it. She smiled. Though they've only been standing to each other, their auras were completely giving that vibe.

"So, Tokiya-kun… Were you able to express your feelings properly?"

Onii-chan sighed… "Yes, Agata-san… Yes, we have…"

"Kyaaa~" said the restaurant owner as she blushed like a typical teenager. "I am so happy for you two! I knew we would eventually get to this!"

"A-Agata-sannnn…" Recca-kun said weakly…

"Ara? Recca-kun… I don't know you were friends with Tokiya-kun. I'm surprised that actually has quite a few friends… I always had the impression he was always by himself at school.

Tokiya-niichan looked at us for a second. "They may be not loud, noisy and annoying but as friends, they are the best…"

"Eeeeeeeh~?"

We all felt flattered and playfully poked on the poor guy, who's going tsundere again.

"A-Agata-san…" Recca-kun began again.

"Hm? Nani!?" replied Agata-san.

"Is… the lunch really for free?" He asked so suddenly that we all had to an anime-fall.

"Of course! Tokiya-kun and Fuuko-chan finally got together, right? Let us celebrate with a big feast… And I'll say it again: it's completely free!"

Recca-kun raised his arms high! "Yatta! Ah, oh yeah… Oka- I mean… Kagero…san… Uh, she's my relative, hehe…. She's…. uh… got back from… overseas… She hasn't eaten yet. Kagero-san, I'll get you a plate!" That said, the ever-loving son took his mother by hand and dragged her off inside the restaurant. Awww, the son maybe a glutton but he still puts his mom first! This was actually the first time I haven't seen him not dragging his hime. Yanagi-chan didn't seem to mind. Seeing the mother and son on their first meal together, she must have thought of how sweet he was being...

"Ara? Did I hear him say 'Oka' just now…? Was that his mother?" Agata-san asked.

"Noooo, you must have heard it wrong…" We all denied fervently. Well, Kagero-san looks waaaay to young to be a mother of a 16 year old teenager even though it is a real fact. But, that might baffle Agata-san even more. For the most part, we should not let her ask too much questions about her.

"Alright, let's eat!" Domon-kun rushed past and was the third to go… uh… attack…

"Ah, Agata-san, is there anything we can help you with?" I asked. "You were in the kitchen a while ago…"

"Ah, no, no, no…. I'm alright, dear… All of you please enjoy the ones that are already on the table! Oooh, this is the first time in a while that I have cooked by myself!"

"_Itatadakimasu!_" We could Domon's voice booming all over the place.

Well, Agata-san seemed to be very enthusiastic in this one. So, we went right in, to finally get a bite to eat! As we entered, we were surprised to see that it somehow did not look like a restaurant anymore. All the tables were pushed to the center, making one long banquet-style table to where all the food was placed on. And another set of tables stood parallel to it. Agata-san really did assume a large number of people were coming. Recca-kun and Kagero-san were on two seats already. And if you're curious to know, the Lady of Shadows had some cream soup first.

And what is even funnier the foods that we just mentioned earlier were all on the table! The Hamburger Steak looked so fat and juicy. There was some pasta! The scent of the tomato sauce and melted cheese seem to fill you up already! There was fries and fried chicken, probably for little Ganko-chan (And maybe Kaoru-kun to enjoy…). Heck, there was Curry, too! The Indian one… Hahaha! Maybe we should have those really spiced-up helpings to uh… well, spice things up! And we can really smell the grilled steak from the kitchen…

There was Japanese cuisine included, as well: O-Toro Sushi all around! I made sure I had lots of those that day! For drinks, there were the different types of soda, juices for everyone. We were seriously in party mode!

About 20 minutes later after we started splurging on the food, Tatesako-sensei and his wife had finally arrived. They were understandably surprised to find us already enjoying ourselves.

"Oh really…" said a grumbling Sensei. "You all started without waiting for us!?"

We all guiltily looked at the pair. "Sorry…."

"Ara! Fumio-san! Rie-chan! You're here now! That's great!" Said Agata-san, as she was placing the newly-prepared steak on the banquet-style table. She took one glance at Sensei's wife and she smiled…. It was that all-knowing smile. I guess she now already knows there's another reason that we are celebrating today.

"Arara… Rie-chan? How many weeks are you? My gut is telling me that you are about 2-3 weeks!"

"Eh, Keiko-san? How could you tell?" Sensei's asked.

"Ohhh…. That's what you call women's intuition… Omedetou!"

"Arigatou!"

After such heartwarming welcome, Sensei seemed to have forgotten that we started eating before them and helped himself with the grilled steak first. Of course, he served his wife before getting his own. Awwww….

And so that was how we ended such a stressful week. A lot has happened in the past few days. Somehow, the phrase: "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times" comes to mind. It might have started badly but here we were, still the best of friends and of course… with a little change of relationship dynamics…

While most were busy eating or scrambling for that one last sushi, my eyes started to focus on… well, none other than Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan. They maybe boyfriend and girlfriend now, but somehow it looks like nothing has changed much, especially when it comes to…

"Oooooi, here Mi-chan! Eat this one! Say aaaaah!" She said.

"I don't… want to…"

"Oh come on… You said you haven't eaten much these past few days. Say aaah!"

"Fuuko! You've been forcing stuff into my mouth! I'm already full!" He complained.

"Hey! I'm trying to be a good girlfriend here!"

"Well then, act like and not like an overbearing mother!"

"Why you-"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Haaaaa… Aaaand they're still at it again like cats and dogs. In a way, that's a good thing…

"Hina…," called out Yuuto-kun.

"Mm?"

"Are you aware that you have been staring at Fuuko-san and Tokiya-senpai for 10 minutes now?"

I blinked… A sweat drop formed on my head and I playfully stuck my tongue. "Sorry... Ah, does this mean you have been staring at me, too?"

"Hehe, yeah…. I'm proud of you." He suddenly told me as he placed a hand around my shoulder.

"Huh!? P-Proud of me? For what?"

"You made all this happen…"

"No, no, no!" I said, waving my hand in front of me. "We all made this possible by working together!"

"Yeah… But your stubbornness made it happen. Think about it. Normally, no one would actually make their neighbors fall in love with each other. Most especially when it looks like the relationship won't even work in the first place. Stuff, like pretending to be sick just to get them together alone, stalking them almost every time when you three go home or… making a portmanteau out of their names as if they were fictional characters even, that's just… crazy!"

"Hmm…" I said. "And…?"

"Crazy… And I love every bit of it! You've just made impossible 'possible'. It's just too much is not a good thing, okay…?"

"Okay…" I nodded.

"You only replied that half-seriously, did you?" He said, with narrowed eyes.

"Err, I hope not…?"

"Oh come on…"

"S-Sorry, I really can't he-"

I stopped mid-sentence… Somehow, my intuition was telling me to look in that direction. And when I did, it couldn't be in anymore than perfect timing! Tokiya-niichan, already tired (maybe just embarrassed) of Fuuko-chan feeding him, just did what he thought of at the moment to make her to stop... and that was to…

"Kyaaaa~! He kissed her! He kissed her! He got her again! Full throttle, just like the last time!" I squealed, pointing over at them excitedly. And all eyes immediately focused on them. Fuuko-chan, after realizing what just happened, pulled back.

"Oi! What was that for!?"

"Every time you try to feed me, there's a kiss in exchange for that!?"

"Wooooooo~!" They were met with whistles, cheers and catcalls! And the barrage of teasing has begun again!

"Are? Mikagami—senpai is quite an 'S', don't you think?"

"Heeheehee… Tokiya-kun… You're actually bold in this kind of thing!"

"Wooot! Tokiya-niichan probably couldn't take it more! Her face has been only a millimeter away from his, after all!"

"Ahem… Mikagami, Kirisawa, go get a room, please…"

"Ne, Hina-chan? Is just it me or that kiss was longer than the one we saw last week?"

"Heeeeeey… You know what…? You're right! It seemed longer than the one last one. I bet one of you was expecting this to happen, sooner or later… Hahahaha!"

Tokiya-niichan's plan backfired on him. Instead of sparing him the embarrassment of being fed like a baby, he has to endure an even more embarrassing situation of being teased or poked fun not only his friends but by the adults present as well.

I squealed one last time. My voice had already given way… Are~? Where was I again? Oh yeah. Back to Yuuto-kun… I looked at him and he was shaking his head.

"What!? Sorry… That was too a good moment to pass up!" I defended.

He sighed in defeat. "Oh well… The best is yet to come, anyways…"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow's Monday, right?"

"Uh-hu- Ooooh, I see! Ehe! Well, this is the first time I am going to say that I cannot wait for school, then!"

And yes, Yuuto-kun was right… Tomorrow was the best!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alright! Finally finished this! Ugh, I have started this chapter all over again from scratch, you know. The first draft is on my broken laptop. Gosh, I wonder what the differences are… Oh well, on to the next chapter! Thanks for reading…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**COLLECT & CONTRAST**

**-Kawaii Hana-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, its characters nor the original plot. There… enough said!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Out and Proud!**

"It's alright, Tokiya-niichan… Don't panic! Just become the usual Ice King that you are!"

I said, in a cheery and encouraging tone. But, it seems my efforts were in vain because Tokiya-niichan is not really keeping it together. His breathing was faster and shallower; I bet his hands were shaking inside his pockets. It was amusing… The Ice King: Mikagami Tokiya was being helplessly nervous…

Well, it couldn't be helped. Fuuko-chan was going to introduce him properly as her boyfriend to her parents! It is definitely a milestone moment for ToFuu! As a self-professed No. 1 fangirl, I just had to see how this will fare. It was Monday morning. Yesterday was fun. The plan succeeded. We celebrated long and hard. But now it felt like a lifetime away. It was back to plain old high school life again. Fuuko-chan figured the introduction should happen before going to school, since both her parents were still at home by then. And so, Tokiya-niichan and I were both standing in front of the Kirisawa household, waiting for Fuuko-chan to open the door. And all this waiting is making Tokiya-niichan even more nervous…

"How can I stay calm at a time like this? This is the first time I'll actually be meeting them…" He whined.

"Eeeh~? But they hired you as their daughter's tutor, right?"

"Yes… but I've only spoken to them on the phone, that one time… And then suddenly, I'm her boyfriend now!? That's just… I imagine them kicking me out in an instant!"

I had to face-palm myself… twice! "Oh come on, Tokiya-niichan? Do not lose it at one of the most crucial moments of your life!"

"Easy for you to say…" He pouted. "You have yet to meet your boyfriend's parents, either…"

I loudly gasped. "Ooooh, so now you're going below the belt now, huh? Fine then! I have an excuse. To go to Yuuto-kun's place, I have to take a 43-minute ride on a train. And that is just assuming his parents will actually be at home. They're both working hard to make ends meet! Most of the time, Yuuto-kun told me that they would be at home only 2 nights per week… But, you… on the other hand, have been living just two houses apart for months and you have never even stopped by to give yourself a proper introduction! Ha! Burn!"

"W-Well, you… I… Fine, you win this time…" He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wow, what do you know…?" I mused. "Arguing about stuff actually makes you calm down…"

"Ne ne!? Okaa-chan! Otou-chan!" We heard Ganko-chan's loud voice from the outside. "Did you know Fuuko-neechan has a boyfriend now?"

"What!?" I heard Mrs. Kirisawa dropping a plate.

"Mou, Ganko-chan! Let me handle this!"

"You obviously could not~!" countered Ganko-chan. "You've been nervous all night! You couldn't say anything…"

Eeeh~? Fuuko-chan was just as nervous as this guy standing right beside me…? Awwww… That's so kawaii~!

"Since when!? Kirisawa Fuuko… answer me…"

I winced. A father calling his daughter by the full name means serious business. I looked over at Tokiya-niichan. Haaa… He's back to being helplessly nervous again. But, I couldn't help but smile. This is going to be so interesting…

"Otou-chan… Okaa-chan…" We heard Fuuko-chan beginning to explain herself. "We had just had gotten together… yesterday… All my friends made it happen. Even Ganko-chan helped out, too! And you both know this guy… You've spoken to him on the phone once. He's the one living two houses away… He was my tutor since after the summer break, remember?

"That was him!?"

"Arara…. Fuuko-chan… I didn't know you like older men..."

"Huh? Okaa-chan? What are you talking about?"

"Otou-san, I think having a Sensei as is not good. Fuuko-chan? How old is he? Is he around thirties or forties?" Her mother whined.

"I agree, with you dear. Fuuko, I don't care if you've hopelessly in love with him or whatever. But a relationship with an older man is too risky. And to be frank, just plain wrong! What if he has been married before? What if he-"

"Haaaaa~?" Both their daughters sounded off. I was covering my mouth with both hands! This is just way too funny! But I had to keep myself from laughing. The supposed 30 or 40-something and possibly 'married once' Sensei is standing next to me and looking at me with an annoyed face. I bet Tokiya-niichan had sounded way too formal when he spoke to them on the phone. I can understand why they would assume that he sounded like a much older adult!

"Otou-chan!? Okaa-chan!? What the heck are you talking about! You thought Mi-chan was a… Gaaah! I'll just get him inside then!"

Uh-oh… This was too sudden. Tokiya-niichan was just trying to keep it together and now the door was opened wide.

"Ah! Mi-chan! Hina-chan! You're both already here…" A sweat drop appeared on her head. "Did you just hear the whole thing…?"

We both nodded slowly at the same time, without making a sound.

"Are? Hina-chan… You're all grown up…" Fuuko's mother went near.

"Ah, _hisashiburi desu…_" I bowed, realizing that this was indeed the first time in while that I've seen Fuuko-chan's parents.

"Ah!" Fuuko-chan suddenly pointed at me. "By the way, Okaa-chan! Otou-chan! This girl was the mastermind! She's the one that conjured up the plan to get me and Mi-chan to confess!"

"Eh?"

Oh, so you're also playing below the belt too, Fuuko-chan? Well, I was proud of it, too. "_Hai, sou desu yo!_ Your daughter has been in love with this guy for months! She's been going to his house even if she doesn't' have tutoring sessions to take. She's been visiting him without his permission during his part-time jobs. She's been forcing to him to buy groceries and new clothes. She's just that in love! I, as her dearly beloved best friend just wanted help her an-"

"Waaaaaaaah!"

Fuuko-chan immediately covered my mouth. She probably didn't expect me to be that proud that I was the mastermind of yesterday's successful operation. And I've pretty much made her go even deeper in the hot water she was currently in.

"_Ano…_" Seems like someone decided to forget that he was nervous and came to her rescue. It was unusual to hear him speak to so politely. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Hajimemashite… My name is Mikagami Tokiya."

I forced myself not to squeal. The atmosphere would just be ruined. I just saw Fuuko-chan's mother cover her face with her hands. I could tell that she was blushing. Hehehe… I understand. Hey, it's not every day that an actual bishounen just suddenly appear on your doorstep. Right now was a scene taken straight from a shoujo manga!

I sneaked a glance at Fuuko-chan's father, too. And it's even more hilarious to see! His facial expressions just showed pure relief. I bet it is relief, knowing that his daughter's boyfriend is not someone close his age. I could see Ganko-chan just stuffing two whole slices of bread in her mouth, just to keep herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Yeah, it's rare to see your parents in a dumbfounded state.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding I've caused." Tokiya-niichan explained further. "I am Hinako and Fuuko's senpai from school – a second year. I've become friends with them… during the summer break."

"And he's the best amongst the second years, by the way!" I said, giving him the best possible introduction.

"W-Well," Said the flustering mother. "We are sorry we assumed you were a much older man… Mikagami-kun…"

"Ah no, the fault's all mine. I did not introduce myself properly back then." Tokiya-niichan bowed.

"Ara!" Ojisan began to say, coming back from stupor. "Where are our manners? It's still early… Mikagami-kun, come have breakfast with us…"

"A-Arigato…"

"A-ah…. Mi-chan, you can sit over here…"

And so the father, mother, eldest daughter and son-in la- I mean… the eldest daughter's boyfriend disappeared into the dining room.

"Aree~!" Ganko-chan whispered beside me. "They seem to have forgotten about you, Hina-neechan…"

"That's fine." I shrugged. "Tell them I'm going to school early. I have a boyfriend that's never failed to wait for me at this time, after all."

"Un!" Ganko-chan nodded and she too went on her way to the breakfast table. I took one tiny sneak into the Kirisawa's dining room. And I couldn't stop smiling at what I was looking… I think now I know the reason why Fuuko-chan insisted that the proper introduction should happen as soon as possible.

It had been 10 years since Tokiya-niichan had shared a meal with a family… Well, I might be getting ahead of myself. But I think it just looked picture-perfect from where I was sneaking…

The orphaned Mikagami Tokiya finally has a family… again…

0-0-0-0-0-0

The previous week was the time I have dreaded going to school. All the students were off gossiping about us behind our backs. The teachers were looking at us as if we were going to make trouble by the coming minute. Everyone hated Tokiya-niichan for the wrong reason. Fuuko-chan was dragging us every school night to go to the amusement park. Domon-kun's arm was broken and in a sling. It was basically the lowest point for the gang…

But not anymore…

We've always been the subject of every talk and scrutiny without our consent. This time, we are the ones bringing yet another 'next big thing' for them to talk about. And I'm very sure this will shake them to the core… Oooh! I just can't wait to see what their reactions are!

"Why are you so happy?" Yuuto-kun asked. We were just about two blocks from the school, waiting for our friends to arrive.

"Of course, Yuuto-kun! It's been really depressing and stressful these last few days! We ought to have a breather just once in a while!" I replied, as I gave my possibly biggest smile ever.

My boyfriend could only smile back in agreement. It felt like a repeat from last Monday. He just won his first Karate Tournament. Cloud 9 was where we're all at! I just pray nothing… And I do mean NOTHING bad comes in our way this time!

Pretty soon, Recca-kun, Yanagi-chan and Domon-kun appeared by the corner. They were all excited to be in school for the first time in a week like me… It's feels refreshing! So excited that they agreed to meet early to discuss what I just witnessed.

"Ne? Ne? Hina-chan? How is it? How was the dreaded introduction to the parents?" Yanagi-chan immediately asked about it.

"Haha! We definitely have lots to tease Tokiya-niichan!"

"Eh? Eh? What happened?" Recca-kun and the two other boys were keen in hearing this as well. And so, I told them… How Nii-chan was uncharacteristically somewhat bein panicky while waiting... How I overheard that Fuuko-chan was the same as well. And how she was such in a bad state that her younger sister had to blurt it out for her… How her parents had assumed that their daughter's tutor that lived two houses away was someone close their age and their shock of finding out he's become their daughter's first love and his actual appearance…

Well needless to say, the listeners of my story loved it and were giggling, snickering all over the place. I could see their eyes were sparkling in anticipation. Thy have lots to tease ToFuu once again.

"Ummm, Domon-kun? Can I talk to you for a bit?" I said, as we were now nearing the school gate.

"Hm? Err, sure?"

We parted from the gang a few meters away. I whispered something and… he gave me a smile, with a matching thumbs-up. Then he called out to the others, "Um guys! You four go on ahead to the classrooms. I forgot that I… have some community service stuff to do by the uh… entrance gate. Hehe…"

I raised an eyebrow… The ad lib was a bit forced but oh well, they seemed to have bought it and so the four of us entered the shoe locker hall to change into our indoor shoes. Sure enough, people shamelessly started whispering behind our back… again… Haaaa… Hmm, I wonder what is it that they're talking about exactly…? Oh well, it doesn't matter now, I thought. They will soon be talking about something else very soon…

"Hina-chan! Yuuto! Ohayou!" And there she was... Fuuko-chan was loud, proud and back to her energetic happy self again… Hmm, I guess breakfast went well, then. And she had entered the building, while holding hands with…

"Eh? Kirisawa is holding hands with Mikagami-senpai?" I heard one girl speak. Her friends immediately looked at where she was pointing. My smile turned to a more evil one. Aaah, now it has begun… I cleared my throat and made sure that I was speaking very loudly and eloquently with this very next phrase…

"Ohayou, Fuuko-chan! Tokiya-niichan! How is the new couple!? I told you Fuuko-chan's parents will approve of you both!"

The reaction went off like fireworks! As I expected, eyes widened, jaws dropped, gasps and whispers filled the entire area in a split second! People from all around the area stopped whatever they were doing and were looking at us. Fuuko-chan, on the other hand, was looking at me like, "What the heck was that for!?" And there was Nii-chan, who could only just place a palm on his face and made yet another exasperated sigh. Buuuut, I noted that he was still holding her hand. My eyes caught of that little gem amidst the commotion. Recca-kun, Yuuto-kun and Yanagi-chan looked amused as they watched the events unfold.

"Eeh? Kirisawa Fuuko and Mikagami Tokiya? Seriously?"

"Noooooo! Mikagami-sama!"

"Mikagami Tokiya has a girlfriend? I thought he was gay!"

"Well, I thought Fuuko was a lesb-"

"Kirisawa Fuuko! Just die!"

"So did Mikagami confess to her when he got suspended from school?"

"Oh wait, is that why he attacked Ishijima?"

"They were fighting… who gets to be her boyfriend!?"

"Kirisawa! Just Die!"

"Fuuko-san chose the guy that attacked her best friend last week!?"

"And didn't she rejected Domon-san's confession not too long ago!?"

"That's awful…"

"She's awful!"

I made a sickened expression at those last two comments. Do these girls understand what they're saying and doing right now? They're basically telling all these stuff as if we weren't there within earshot… But I saw Fuuko-chan rolling her eyes, keeping her calm and still carrying on with changing into her indoor shoes. Some of the girls were throwing off more insults and all sorts of meaner things behind her back now but, nope, Fuuko-chan wasn't being affected at all. She was making such a satisfied kind of expression, not even looking at those intensely glaring at her.

Well, duh, the reason is quite obvious. She has the hottest guy in school for a boyfriend after all - something that's making her newly spawned haters more irritated than ever, I am sure...

Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan, Yuuto-kun and I kept on looking at Tokiya-niichan with eager eyes. He was beside her, changing his shoes as well. Still expressionless and distant-looking really, but he tends to give Fuuko-chan a glimpse or two. Is he worried about her because of the rapid growing of haters? D'awwwwww… Well, it seems haters are not really much of problem to them…

"HEEEY! YOU TWO!" The all-too familiar booming voice exploded into the scene. But no good moment was ruined, this time. It was just as planned. He went straight ahead to the ToFuu pair, patting both of them on their backs. And as if he didn't get all of the people's attention, he had spoken with his loudest yet…

"And soooo, how did our newest and lovey-dovey couple do on their uh… School Debut!? Saaaay, I heard your Fuuko-chan's parents invited you to have breakfast with them the second they met you! Ain't that great, man!?""

Another wave of reaction went off and glided across the shoe lockers hall. I must say, Domon-kun, you have pretty much set those haters straight with your entrance! I hope some people won't think badly of these two somehow…

"Ishijima…" Nii-chan whispered, "Your left arm is supposed to be broken…"

"Oh ri- Ow! Ow! Araaa…. I got so excited I forgot about my injured arm! Hahaha!"

"Is it healing well, Domon!?" called out Fuuko-chan, playing along with the charade.

"Oh yes! It seems it will probably fully heal in three weeks! Would you believe it? The doctor from the hospital said it! In three weeks!" said Domon-kun, emphasizing the last three words so that everyone can hear. Haaaaa, he really wanted to get rid of that sling as soon as possible, huh…?

"Hina," called out my boyfriend. "Was this part of the plan from this past weekend? And you have planned this from the start?"

We were now walking in the hallways towards our classrooms. When Yuuto-kun asked that question, the rest stopped in their tracks, waiting for my answer. And it seems like we won't be going anywhere if I don't answer truthfully…

My evil smile still plastered on my face. Then, I put one finger on my chin. "Hmmm, let's see… ToFuu's big debut? Check… Domon showing that he's still friends with them, despite everything…? Check! Phase four of the plan: COMPLETE!"

I high-fived at Domon-kun… Yup, this is what I asked him to do earlier… It was quite a simple task and he executed it perfectly! It was now ToFuu's turn to look at me with jaw-dropped and widened-eyed faces. Recca-kun, Yanagi-chan and my boyfriend could only shake their heads and go along with it. And then I heard Tokiya-niichan whisper something in Yuuto-kun's ear…

"Your girlfriend is scarier than all the Uruha members combined…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, Ishijima-san, you're really OK with Kirisawa-san being together with Mikagami-senpai?" A classmate from 1-C asked as he passed by our table. It was now the Lunch Break Period. And as usual, the hot topics were all about the 'newly debuted' couple of the school.

Some were still hating and bashing on Fuuko-chan… understandably. The crazy Mikagami-sama fangirls seemed to have joined together to form a United Haters Club or something. It's something quite common in Japan really. Whenever a very popular male idol/celebrity suddenly breaks into the news saying that he is currently in a relationship, the girl would always get irrationally bashed or judged by many people she doesn't and will never get to know. Maybe, Fuuko-chan knew this was bound to happen and just shrugged it off as not worth her time and energy.

Some were just shocked at the fact that Tokiya-niichan actually has feelings. Most of the discussions involved the fight from last week. They think of him as scary person now. Not a typical delinquent but as someone with unpredictability and high intellect. And then, there were some, whom I think are very nice people, were just genuinely concerned about how Domon-kun feels about the current situation. Seeing as he still is wearing the sling, he's pretty much seen as the poor guy. These people were generally our classmates from 1-C. They neither hate Fuuko-chan nor care about Tokiya-niichan's sudden change. They just accepted the new couple just like that…

"Oh please! Guys… no need to worry about me. I am perfectly fine! Sure, I was upset at first but," Domon-kun casually replied, clearly enjoying the attention he's been receiving lately. "Fuuko-chan's made her choice. I respect that. We're all still best friends! And well, we never really noticed it until last week… But those two are madly in luuuuv with each other. I support ToFuu one hundred percent!"

"ToFuu?" asked another classmate…

"Yeah! Tokiya's 'To" and Fuuko's "Fuu'!" I proudly said, explaining to them once again what the portmanteau means. If this is going to be used in throughout the school from here on out, I feel like I have taken over the world!

"Hey! Not bad! Pretty catchy! ToFuu, huh…" I heard a fellow first year girl say. My smile's gotten wider. "But Domon-kun… Is it true that the reason why Mikagami-senpai attacked you suddenly like that because you were fighting about Fuuko-san!?"

"Err… Ahem." Domon-kun cleared his throat. "It sort of was like that. He said he got jealous of me coz Fuuko-chan had been really worried sick of me during that time when I didn't go to school for five days and all of you were looking for me before I get expelled? Yup, that's where it all began. Mikagami just probably couldn't take it anymore and put out all his frustrations it on me. It's just not about Fuuko-chan… He has to be number one in class and he has part-time jobs to pay the rent… So, I understand… And he… apologized… Uuuh, we both apologized to each other and made up… and to Fuuko-chan to all the trouble we've caused."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Oi! Oi! Seriously, you are milking this now, Domon-kun…? Sure, there was some truth with what you've just said but… you're making yourself out to be the victim here! And you're making Tokiya-niichan like some tragic character… You better snap out of it! There are times where you can't take them back…

"Awww… You guys are just so cool… Despite everything that's happened your friendship's still solid!" commented another classmate from another table. We all felt flattered and proud.

"Of course!" cried out Recca-kun. "We're the… uuh, the coolest gang there ever was!"

Both Yanagi-chan and I rolled our eyes… We were sure Recca-kun was almost going to say, "Team Hokage rules!" or something to that effect. It was a good thing the Ninja boy is finally learning to have some self-control once in a while.

"Oi!" A furious Fuuko-chan entered, who had just gotten back from the ladies' comfort room. "Domon, don't make Mi-chan like he's the antagonist here!"

"Relaaaax! I'm doing him a favor!" The giant said, and then he cleared his throat and lowered his voice a bit. "Actually, I'm the one paying my dues. It's my fault that everyone was all hating and bashing at him last week so, right now… At least he's being seen in a different… well, hopefully, a sympathetic kind of way!"

Well what do you know? The usually dense giant actually said something smart. And he does have a point. In Nashikiri High School, Tokiya-niichan has always been known as the anti-social, unapproachable perfect student. In the beginning, when I wasn't still close friends with the gang, I thought the same, too. I unfairly presumed that Nii-chan was just nothing more than a hyped-up popular bishounen.

It was a good thing he became my neighbor and I get to know about him more and witness some funny, awkward and happy moments with him. But that's just Yuuto-kun and me. When the news spread out in school that he attacked a supposedly reforming student last week, all the people did not think twice as to whose side they are going to be with.

Presumably, now that he has a girlfriend, he'll be seen just like any other teenage boy…

"Actually," continued Domon-kun in the conversation. "The one that's being antagonized right now is you, Fuuko-chan…"

"I agree," said Yuuto-kun. "The number of haters and bashers are growing at an alarming rate! This extends to the second and third years, by the way. It's seriously crazy… It's a good thing your classmates in 1-C are really nice people. Senpai is being hated and looked down right now too, but yours are just… crazy!"

Fuuko-chan rolled her eyes again and snorted it off quite loudly. "Not my problem with those people. If they have something to say to me, I'd prefer they do it in my face! And the acceptance I wanted the most was from my parents. Surprisingly, it was easier than I expected…" She pulled off an evil smirk. "Besides, I don't think those so-called haters can all take me on… Fuuko-chan will win! Hands down!"

The rest of sighed. Yup, this is the Kirisawa Fuuko, alright… Still always loud and proud… And wait, there was something else…

"Fuuko-chan?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or you look different?"

"Huh?"

"Like, did you try putting on make-up or something?"

"N-No… No…. No! No! No!" She fervently denied, waving her hand in front of her. "You know me… I have never tried that sort of thing in my entire life! I swear!"

"Really? You do look different today, Fuuko…chaaan…" said Recca-kun with a teasing smile. And the rest followed suit... The purple-haired girl in question looked at us in weirded out look.

"Oh come on! Knock it off!" She blushed.

"You really are blooming, Fuuko-chan," Pointed out Yanagi-chan, joining us in the teasing spree. "No need for make-up because…"

"It iz ze bloom of Luuuv!" Said Domon in a weird English (or was it supposed to be French) accent and we started to snicker and giggle all over the place.

"Geez, guys!" Said a pouting and frowning and still blushing red Fuuko-chan. "Knock it off!"

"Hey guys!" said Yuuto-kun. "Do you all know the song, 'Love is Changing'?

Our faces lit up… Fuuko just face palmed herself. She knows where this is going… And with Yuuto-kun's signal, he said, "Hai! Senno..."

"_Oooh! Love is changing every time!_

_Aishiteru kimochi ga!_

_Oooh! Love is moving everywhere!_

_Ikite iru watashi tachi ga!"_

Hehehe, we didn't care if our English was messed up or if the pitch was wrong or the way we were singing right now was plain embarrassing…. We were just singing our hearts out, just to tease the girl who was really blooming in love. We were so loud and so out of it that the other people surrounding us stopped in what they were currently doing and just had to stare…

"Oi! Guys! Stop! You're making a scene! What if the Vice Principal arrives!?" Fuuko-chan made us stop – after we had a fit of laughter!

"Aaaw… We didn't even get to the second chorus!" pouted Yuuto-kun. Was the song from an anime, I wonder? Hmmm… _(Wink)_

"Geez, if my haters aren't afraid of me," said Fuuko-chan. "I'm sure they are now… It's a good thing Mi-chan was not-"

"Uuh, I heard it… The entire singing…" His entrance startled her, making her blush again.

"Mi-Mi-chan!" She got tongue-tied, which is rare, by the way. Us, her friends were enjoying every moment… We were covering our mouths so that we won't laugh as loud as we possibly could have.

"Did I miss… something?"

Oh darn! Nii-chan, your deadpan tone is just making the current situation even funnier than ever! Even the other people, who just happened to watch us, were trying so hard not to laugh, too…

"N-Nothing! T-these guys were… uh… goofing around as usual…" Fuuko-chan's eyes were definitely sparkling - like anime-style! D'aaawwwww!

"Is that so?" Tokiya-niichan replied flatly, raising an eyebrow to us in a suspicious manner. "Oh well, nothing new, is it?"

"Are?" Fuuko-chan began to wonder. "Mi-chan, aren't you always at the School Library at this time?"

"Yes, but…" The silver-haired bishounen hesitated to answer, too. "I figured I should eat with you… I-I meant, with all of y-you guys. This is the free time I get to-"

"To be with Fuuko-chan?" Domon helped.

"Tokiya-niichan? Did you really miss Fuuko-chan that much!" I said.

"Y-Yes… Fine, I want to be with her! Happy!?" Tokiya-niichan had to say it, although in an irritated manner. And the rest of us went, "Aaaawwww…" Both were looking down on the floor. They were obviously trying to hide their faces…. Kyaa! My heart was leaping with bliss. You two have come a long way…

"Hey guys," suggested Yuuto-kun, "Let's sing again!"

"I. Do. Not. Think. So…"

I felt like I had a heart attack. The fun and merry atmosphere disappeared with just his voice. Here he was again, the Vice Principal…

0-0-0-0-0-0

All the other students were immediately silenced with fear… Nobody dared to meet his eyes. Unfortunately, Watanabe-sensei was looking directly at the both of them – the current center of attention… Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan…

"Watanabe-sensei… Good afternoon, sir…" Fuuko-chan had only managed to say. Though her voice was low, it echoed in that pin-drop silence that was engulfing the school cafeteria…

"Hmph! A 'good' afternoon, ONLY to you, Kirisawa... Here I was walking in here to take my lunch in peace and quiet, and what do I find!? The school cafeteria in uproar! And I am not surprised to find that a certain group being the cause of it all…"

Oh crap! I forgot… I was too happy and busy focusing on teasing and laughing that I forgot Watanabe-sensei was always watching our every move, ready to take us down when he gets the chance…

Well, he got it now… He's been waiting for this moment for a long time, I could tell… There's a hint of a smug-looking smile on his otherwise expressionless face. And it couldn't have been any perfect timing than this… We've been pretty much causing a fuss in the cafeteria…

"It seems the commotion this time is all about… you two." The dictator looked at the couple in an even more scrutinizing manner. His eyes then shifted to Tokiya-niichan. "I have to say, Mikagami… I am very, very disappointed in your choice of friends…."

My hands were starting to make a fist… Seriously, Watanabe-sensei, you are just asking for it…

"And not only had you just ruined your perfect good conduct record this previous week, I see that you have just disappointed me more by your choice of a partner…"

My eyes shot up at Sensei in disbelief! Oh, he did not…

"Just look at her… As usual, she disregards the correct manner of wearing the school uniform. Instead of the proper ribbon, her collar's loose and wears that choker! Unfitting for a Nashikiri High School student!"

But Sensei, Fuuko-chan has always been like that ever since we entered high school! And you have never really said anything about it then! How come you're getting at her at it now? This is so unfair…

My clenched fist has now become tighter. I wanted to say something in ToFuu's defense. Sensei has obviously gone too far! And I don't think the benevolent Principal will be coming to save the day, like last time. Somebody just have to make a stand!

"A-"

I was about to open my mouth when I felt my clenched hand being squeezed tight by… Yuuto-kun… I looked at him and he had a look on his face that was kind of like saying to me not to do something stupid… His genuinely worried face had actually made me calm down and loosen up my fist. Okay, shouting back at sensei might not be a wise thing to do either…

"I must ask you, Mikagami," continued Watanabe-sensei in his increasingly mocking tone. "Just why… Why of all the girls in this school, of all the girls in Japan if I might add, why choose her?"

I had my mouth agape again. The gang was pretty much doing it, too. No, it was not because Sensei said something insulting again but because that insulting statement sounded really familiar… Of course! We just heard it yesterday! Tokiya-niichan asked a slightly similar question to Fuuko-chan yesterday during the "Wall of Fire" phase! What a coincidence! If this is so...

"Because Love isn't something governed by logic…" Tokiya-niichan's voice echoed throughout. "Love doesn't need reason to be! It just happens… And sometimes when you finally realize, you've already fallen too hard."

I inhaled deeply as much as I can so that I can stop myself from squealing. Yuuto-kun was smiling beside me. Yanagi-chan covered her big smile with hands. She was probably about to squeal, too. Recca-kun had his jaw dropped. Domon-kun had somewhat a proud look. And most importantly, Fuuko-chan… She had her head hung low again and her face was red… Kyaaa! I felt my heart leap out!

Nii-chan had replied with the exact same reply Fuuko-chan replied him with yesterday. That statement about love… Word-for-word! Who would have thought that he would actually reply in such manner? Nii-chan, you've barely made 24 hours into this relationship and yet you've changed that much!?

"And on the contrary, Sensei," continued the former Ice King. Eh? Uso! You have still more to say!? Onii-chan, you are on fire!

"I didn't choose her… It was she who chose me… She was the one who loved me first... Somehow, I've also begun to reciprocate that… But we just didn't realize it quickly… And when we did, we were too stubborn to say it out loud… That is why we had that incident last week… But now that… the hurdle is over…"

Tokiya-niichan suddenly held her hand tight. "The truth is… I'm the lucky one here. And I don't care of your change of opinion of me… Because frankly speaking sir… I think this current me and my situation is the best!"

The entire cafeteria had all shamelessly gasped and then, clapped… and then cheered! Seriously, I felt like I was in school _dorama_ or something! Oh God, pleeeaaase! Let there be someone recording this on a cellphone or something, I wished fervently. I definitely want to rewatch this moment all over again!

Wait…. Stop! Stop! Hinako, get a hold yourself. We're still in big trouble… In fact, I think we're most definitely in a double pinch here… Tokiya-niichan just uncharacteristically told Sensei to butt off! And people were cheering him on, to boot! Of course, the dictator would be furious by n-

I took a small glimpse at Sensei. Nobody was looking at all… So they didn't notice. But I saw Sensei actually giving a smile… Huh? Was it like, a smile of approval? No, no… it was more like a reminiscing type of smile… Ehh? Could it be?

"Sensei!" I began to speak out my mind again. Yuuto-kun wasn't able to stop me this time. "Watanabe-sensei! You're actually smiling right now! Could it be that you were like Tokiya-niichan before? The aloof type? And that you fell in love with a girl who had the exact opposite personality as yours!?"

My friends just had to cringe and/or face palm themselves… Aaah... Yup, I have done it again - speaking without thinking it through and without restraint… This time, the whole school heard it as well… Waaah… Now I've done it. I bet Sensei's temper is over the moon now…

But no… Sensei had his arms folded in front of him, giving me the "You actually have a Motor mouth, young lady…" kind of look… Oh well; I have been friends with Recca-kun's gang long enough, sir… It couldn't be helped… And judging from his initial shocked expression, my intuition must have been correct yet again!

Thankfully, Watanabe-sensei didn't seem to be angry. He just kept quiet, and waited for the right timing. When all had finally calmed down from all that cheering and clapping, he cleared his throat and spoke to me first. "Well, Shibata-san… I do not exactly know how in the world you assumed that but you are correct…"

I heard some people began whispering about. I bet they're all asking to each to other the same thing… What kind of woman was Sensei's wife? Who is she? And did they actually have a child together? I am actually really curious about this one now, too!

"But…" Sensei still continued to speak. "I will not divulge in any sort of personal information for obvious privacy reasons. So I expect this will the first and last time you'll speak of things like that, understand young lady?"

"H-Hai," I replied, controlling myself hard not to giggle. Somehow, I felt a 'Tsundere Tokiya' vibe from Sensei. Who would have thought? But it actually does made sense. They are actually quite similar… It was as if Sensei was just like Tokiya-niichan in his teenage years! The aloof popular type… And then a somewhat polar opposite girl came along and made things; let's say… a little interesting…

"Hina?" Yuuto-kun grabbed my attention. "Do you realize that you look like you're in ToFuu fangirl mode as you are looking at Sensei right now?"

"Oops, hehe…" A sweat drop formed.

"Now, now... Hina… I know it is very interesting but this is Watanabe-sensei we are talking about. You are not going to do anything stupid… okay?" Yuuto-kun scolded me.

"Yes sir…" I said in a small voice. It's a good thing he looked away quickly because my cheeks were burning hot. I felt my heart skip a beat. Seeing Yuuto-kun being a bit more forceful… is actually hot…

"Well then," Watanabe-sensei spoke again. "Mikagami Tokiya-kun, it seems you feel very passionately about her. If this is how it is, this is where I shall take my leave. I wish you both the best of luck and I hope there is no trouble after all this…"

Both nodded in appreciation and Sensei, the dictator (I don't think of him as such now) turned around and walked away from the cafeteria. And once again, everyone was cheering and making noises again.

"Alright! ToFuu! You showed him!"

"Fuuko-chan! You're so lucky! He stood against Sensei for you!"

"Eh? Uso? Mikgami got away with that? Sensei usually gives detention to even just a small protest from the students!"

"Hahaha! That just goes to show he got bested by our best couple!"

"Hinako-chan! That's was rather gutsy of you to say that!

"Hey! At least she actually made him speechless for the first time!"

"ToFuu! The school's new 'Couple of the Year'!"

"Yeaaaaahh!"

And there was poor Tokya-niichan and Fuuko-chan being swamped by cheers, handshakes and pats on the back by…I think every single student of Nashikiri High School! Well, it couldn't be helped. That was quite a scene with Watanabe-sensei…and the fact that they went from 'Most Hated Couple' this morning to being the 'Couple of the Year'!? This is like the stuff of a school legend…. I wonder how this story will get passed on the next coming years.

"Ooooh well, I guess I'll have to break the news tomorrow…"

I heard grumbling amidst the laughing and cheering from the furthermost corner of the cafeteria. It was Tatesako-sensei playing sheepishly with his spoon. He had already finished eating his lunch.

"Are? Tatesako-sensei…" I went over to him. "Why are you grumbling in a corner?"

Sensei looked at me with an intensely upset face. To the point that it actually looks too darn funny! "Shibata… Mikagami and Kirisawa have been stealing the spotlight since this morning. How am I ever going tell about my wife's pregnancy?"

I forced myself not to laugh. Oh yeah, our homeroom teacher could not even get to say his special announcement during the first period because the entire class had been too focused on Fuuko-chan! And it seems he wasn't able to announce it in the Teacher's Lounge, either... Haaa… Tough luck, Sensei…

"Don't worry," I said, trying to cheer him up, at least. "I'm sure the excitement from just now will die down soon."

"Yeaaaaaahhh! ToFuu Foreveeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Whooooooooooooooooo!"

A random male student passing by began to shout and all the others followed him and cheered on!

Tatesako-sensei sighed very heavily. "Die down soon? I highly doubt that…"

"Ehehehe…" I shrugged and looked back at our table, which was currently the center of attention.

I was beaming proudly… There they were, still receiving (or more like fending off) their newly-spawned supporters or fans, if you will.

I see Fuuko-chan shyly smiling at whoever greets and congratulates her. She is definitely the luckiest girl right now. After all, her boyfriend just defended her against a sensei, in front of all the students, after all! I just hope this reduces her haters by half, at least. This is usually the same phenomenon when the hated girl and her celebrity partner are able to garner some sympathy from the same media that bashed them in the first place. Haaaa…. Yeah, it is a hypocritical world… But hey, at least, here at school, they're right at the top of the popularity pyramid!

And there was the former Ice King. Hopefully, he gets his haters reduced to half the number, too. And while the school will never get to know the whole truth behind the incident last week, at least that one's forgotten and left in the dust. As far as I know, he is the school's hero now! And this was probably the first time the usually isolated Tokiya-niichan has been approached by more than 10 students at a time, if you're not counting the fangirls' confessions. Poor guy, I'm sure this sort of stuff is little traumatizing.

_Areeee?_ Is that why I see him holding on tightly to his girlfriend's hand…? I couldn't help but notice that. Hmmmmm…. It seems I'll be having fun, teasing them later when we walk home! Hehehe…

I'm astonished as to how it spread out so fast… But just like Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-chan, the portmanteau that I've only been using secretly… "ToFuu" is now… "Out and Proud"… Gosh… How lame can I get…?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hahaha! I think I have made the cheesiest ending line ever just now… Oh well, the last chapter will coming out soon. Well, just pray my internet connection will miraculously work again like today! XD Thanks for reading…

**SAYONARA!**

**xD**


End file.
